Mon nom est Jacob Black et je suis amoureux
by Jes Cullen-Malfoy
Summary: Et si tout ne se passait pas comme Stephenie Meyers l'avait prévu ? Si Edward n'était tout compte fait, pas destiné à Bella ? Voici une version où Jacob à toute son importance.
1. Chapter 1

**Auteur :** Jes Cullen-Malfoy

**Titre :** Mon nom est Jacob Black et je suis amoureux

**Couple **: Jacob / Edward _(je fais des infidélités à Jasper… sorry)_

**Rated :** M _(scènes de sexe explicites)_

**Cette fiction est un Slash** et de part ce fait raconte l'histoire **de deux hommes**. Pour les personnes homophobes, fermez cette fenêtre, pour les autres, régalez-vous ! (^-^)

**Situation :** Débute dans le tome 2, mais se déroule en partie dans le tome 3. _(^-^)_

**Particularité : **Cette histoire se base sur les tomes, le film « Hésitation » mais aussi mon imagination. J'ai fait un mélange. _Je croise les doigts pour qu'il vous plaise._

**Disclaimer :** L'univers de Twilight et tout ce qui s'y rapporte, appartient à SM. Je les lui emprunte pour m'amuser. Une partie du scénario m'appartient aussi _(^-^)_

**Béta correctrice :** Vivi64

* * *

**Note d'auteur :** J'ai tenté d'écrire sur ce couple tout en essayant que cela reste probable par rapport à la majorité de l'œuvre. Je ne vous cache pas que c'est un travail immense.

* * *

**Note d'Auteur bis :** A la base, ceci devait être un Os. Puis, c'est devenu une mini fanfiction inférieure ou égal égale à 10 chapitres. Je voulais d'abord la finir avant de la publier. Puis, ce soir _(le 14/02/2011), _j'ai eu une autre idée. J'ai déjà 8 chapitres complètement finis (il ne reste plus qu'à les faire passer à la correction. Et si je calcule bien, en publiant un chapitre tous les quinze jours, j'ai une bonne marge pour finir d'écrire la fin. Quoiqu'il en soit, j'espère que mon idée vous plaira.

**Publication :** Un chapitre tous les 15 jours, _comme dit ci-dessus._

* * *

**Chapitre 1**

**POV Jacob**

« Mon nom est Jacob Black et je suis amoureux »

Cette pensée me fit mal.

Je fermai les yeux tout en plaçant mes mains derrière la tête. J'étais une fois de plus enfermé dans ma chambre, seul lieu où je pouvais être moi-même. Je ne pouvais pas montrer à mon père dans quel état de détresse j'étais et les gars de la meute tentaient de ne rien voir, sachant que je n'y pouvais rien, quoique Paul avait une idée, que je me refusais de mener à bien. La violence ne pouvait pas m'aider ici.

Je me rendais compte aussi qu'être amoureux n'était pas aussi… bien que je ne l'aurais pensé.

En fait, j'avais pensé être amoureux de ma meilleure amie Bella, et cela aurait été bien mieux. J'avais vécu avec elle six mois parfaits, enfin, tout en enlevant la période où je m'étais transformé en loup et où je l'avais ignorée pour sa sécurité. Mais quoiqu'il en soit, j'avais pensé vraiment être amoureux d'elle. De ses yeux si bruns, de ses cheveux, de son sourire… de tout ce qui faisait qu'elle était elle.

Mais un jour, le jour de l'enterrement du père de Leah, Bella était partie avec la sangsue femelle en Italie pour sauver l'autre dégénéré qui l'avait quittée sans état d'âme. Et à partir de là, tout avait basculé.

Quand ils étaient revenus, j'avais tout fait pour ignorer les appels de Bella, de celle que j'aimais. Je voulais l'oublier et cela avait été très dur. Car, à ce moment-là, mon cœur ne battait que pour elle… et je savais qu'en choisissant le vampire, son cœur allait tout simplement s'arrêter de battre bientôt.

Alors un jour, j'avais voulu me venger… Ce jour qui avait changé mon monde.

J'avais trouvé mon idée de vengeance en pénétrant dans mon garage un après midi, ayant vu les deux motos. Mon idée diabolique était venue d'elle-même à ce moment-là. J'avais décidé de ramener sa précieuse moto à cette chère Bella, tentant ainsi de la faire punir, l'empêchant par ce moyen de voir son monstre.

Et puis tout était parti en fumée.

Quand je les avais vus venir vers moi dans cette forêt près de chez elle, mon monde s'était stoppé et s'était modifié.

Flash Back

_« Je les vis s'avancer dans ma direction. Moi, je m'étais vautré sur un tronc moussu en les attendant. Je savais que la sangsue allait me sentir et entendre que je voulais leur parler. Je voulais mettre au point certains termes du pacte que son clan avait fait avec le mien. Je devais rappeler à ce monstre que Bella ne pouvait pas être mordue._

_J'avais commencé à frissonner face à son approche, mais ils s'arrêtèrent net à quelques mètres de moi. Je ne pus que me rendre compte que des prunelles d'un doré soutenu me fixaient avec… rage, colère. Mais aussi avec une sorte de remerciement._

_La chaleur m'envahit, encore plus forte, sauf qu'elle avait changé de qualité, elle ne me brûlait plus, elle rougeoyait._

_Tout ce qui me constituait se délita pendant que je fixais le visage de porcelaine de ce vampire. Tous les fils qui me retenaient à la vie furent vivement tranchés. Tout ce qui participait de celui que j'étais – mon amour pour la fille qui était juste à côté de lui, ma loyauté envers ma meute, mon amour pour mes frères, la haine de mes ennemis, de mon foyer, de mon nom, de moi-même – fut coupé en un instant comme des ficelles de ballons… clic, clic, clic… et ils s'envolèrent dans le ciel._

_Moi, je ne m'envolais pas. Je restai attaché là où je me trouvais._

_Mais pas par une ficelle, par des millions de ficelles. Pas par des ficelles, par des câbles d'acier. Un million de câbles d'acier qui tous me liaient à une seule chose, au centre du monde._

_Il m'apparut alors que l'univers tournait autour de ce point unique. Moi qui n'avais encore jamais pris conscience de la symétrie des choses, je la découvrais clairement._

_La gravité terrestre ne me retenait plus à l'endroit où j'étais. A là place, c'était ce vampire près de la femme que j'avais cru aimer._

_Edward »_

Fin du Flash Back

Cette évidence de mon être avait duré tout au plus une minute, avant que mon cerveau ne reprenne les rênes face à mon loup. J'avais alors pu constater à quel moment le vampire avait compris ce que je ressentais, j'avais vu son air indéchiffrable se figer dans l'horreur.

Flash Back

_« Je continuai à le regarder, alors que je sentais le regard de mon amie sur moi. Je ne pouvais détacher mes yeux de lui. Celui qui était devenu en l'espace de quelques secondes mon monde. Je me forçai néanmoins à saluer Bella, sans toutefois perdre de vue cet homme qui faisait battre mon cœur à une vitesse folle :_

_-Bella._

_-Pourquoi ? Chuchota-t-elle. Comment as-tu pu me faire ça, Jacob ?_

_« Je n'ai pas choisi de m'en imprégner » Pensai-je._

_Ne m'étant pas rendu compte qu'un rictus déformait ma bouche, je cessai de le faire mais restai figé sur tout ce qui venait de m'arriver et répondis, en me forçant un peu, me souvenant du pourquoi j'étais là, avant que cette chose ne me tombe dessus :_

_-C'est pour ton bien, rétorquai-je._

_-Pardon ? Tu tiens donc à ce que Charlie m'étrangle ? Ou préfères-tu qu'il ait une attaque comme Harry ? Quelle que soit ta rage à mon encontre, tu n'avais pas le droit de lui infliger ça._

_Je tressaillis, car ce qu'elle venait de me dire prenait son sens. En voulant me venger, je n'avais pas pensé une seule seconde à Charlie. Si jamais il avait eu une attaque, mon père en aurait été détruit. Après la mort d'Harry, il n'aurait pu combattre la peine de celle de son ami de toujours._

_J'avais juste voulu qu'elle soit punie, enfermée dans sa chambre, l'empêchant ainsi de voir sa sangsue. Encore maintenant, je voulais plus que tout qu'elle soit dans l'impossibilité de le voir, mais pour d'autres raisons._

_-Il n'a cherché à blesser personne, il voulait juste que tu sois confinée à la maison pour passer moins de temps avec moi, murmura Edward._

_Comment savait-il ? Mais oui, suis-je bête, il pouvait lire mes pensées !_

_Je ne pus que le toiser avec colère… du fait qu'en ayant entendu tout ce que j'avais pensé, qu'il n'était toujours pas près de moi. Et je lui en voulais pour ça !_

_-Nom d'un chien Jake ! Je suis déjà punie, me dit Bella en coupant cours à mes pensées. Pourquoi penses-tu que je n'ai pas débarqué à la Push afin de te botter les fesses pour t'apprendre à esquiver mes appels téléphoniques ?_

_Oubliant un instant que je venais de m'imprégner du petit-ami de ma meilleur amie, celle pour qui encore quelques minutes avant je pensais que mon cœur battait, je ne pus que dire :_

_-C'était pour ça ?_

_Puis, je me rendis compte que malgré sa punition, ils étaient encore ensemble et je me dis que je n'avais pas de chance. Comment pouvais-je l'éloigner d'elle !_

_Je serrai les dents en me rendant compte qu'il venait une fois de plus de m'entendre certainement._

_-Il a cru que je t'empêchais d'y aller, pas Charlie, intervint une nouvelle fois Edward._

_Pourquoi mentait-il ? Je n'avais pas du tout pensé ça ! Voulait-il malgré tout garder secrète cette chose si magnifique qui venait de m'arriver, de nous arriver ?_

_Un regard noir, très bref, venant de sa part et le bras qu'il passa autour de mon amie me répondirent. La colère en moi explosa._

_-Arrête ça ! Aboyai-je en direction d'Edward._

_Ne le voyant pas lâcher Bella, je vacillai légèrement sur mes jambes mais je me ressaisis vite. Je ne pus que continuer de jouer cette pseudo-comédie, car même si cela me coûtait, je voyais ou devinais que c'était ce qu'il voulait que je fasse._

_-Bella n'a pas exagéré quand elle a évoqué tes… aptitudes, grondai-je. Tu dois donc avoir déjà deviné…_

_« Alors pourquoi continues-tu de… de faire comme si rien n'était arrivé » lui demandai-je par pensée._

_-Oui, j'ai très bien deviné… Mais avant que tu n'ajoutes quoique ce soit, je tiens à te dire quelque chose._

_Savoir qu'il avait quelque chose à me dire me rendit tout à coup nerveux. Allait-il oser me repousser, là, maintenant, tout de suite ?_

_Puis j'eus une vision de lui quittant Bella pour venir m'embrasser. Des frissons parcoururent mon corps à cette idée mais un léger grondement, seulement audible par moi, me fit revenir sur terre. Je dus serrer des poings pour me retenir de ne pas devenir fou. Je devais écouter ce qu'il avait à me dire._

_-Merci, reprit Edward. Je ne te remercierai jamais assez. Je te serai redevable pour le reste de… mon existence._

_« Je ne comprend pas. Pourquoi me dis-tu merci ? Es-tu heureux de notre lien ? Quoi Edward ! » Pensai-je en le regardant ébahi._

_-Tu as maintenu Bella en vie, précisa-t-il avec un léger sourire._

_Sa voix avait été aussi rauque et fervente._

_-… quand moi, je l'avais… désertée, continua-t-il._

_-Edward, commença Bella en le regardant._

_J'avais tout à coup envie de lui faire détourner les yeux… mais je ne pouvais pas. Je vis le centre de mon monde la couper en levant sa main. Je voulus cracher à Bella qu'il était à moi, que j'étais sa moitié, sa destinée, mais une partie de moi, celle qui venait d'être liée à ce vampire, sentit au plus profond d'elle que je devais jouer la comédie, faire comme si. Et je ne pus qu'avouer à demi-mots :_

_-Je ne l'ai pas fait pour toi !_

_« Je ferai tout ce que tu veux. Je jouerai cette comédie si tel est-ce que tu veux », lui avouai-je en même temps par la pensée._

_-Je sais._

_Que savait-il ? Que je ferais tout ce qu'il voudrait ?_

_-Cela ne réduit en rien la gratitude que j'éprouve. Je voulais que tu le saches. S'il y a quoi que ce soit que j'aie le pouvoir de…_

_« Quitte-la et aime-moi ! Accepte ce lien » Pensai-je avec espoir._

_-Cela ne dépend pas de moi._

_-De qui, alors ? Demandai-je avide de savoir._

_-D'elle._

_Il détourna son regard de moi et le porta sur Bella et continua :_

_-J'apprends vite, Jacob Black, et je ne répète jamais mes erreurs. Je suis ici jusqu'à ce qu'elle m'ordonne de m'en aller._

_Je les vis se regarder avec… amour et je voulus mourir en cet instant. J'entendis Bella lui dire :_

_-Jamais._

_Quand je vis cette lueur de bonheur dans les yeux d'Edward, je faillis vomir. Je fus heureux de voir que Bella avait pris cela pour une grimace._

_-Tu voulais autre chose Jake ? Me demanda-t-elle en me toisant. Tu m'as fourrée dans de sales draps, mission accomplie. Charlie pourra toujours essayer de m'expédier dans un lycée militaire, cela ne m'empêchera pas de rester près d'Edward. Contre ça, personne ne peut rien. Alors autre chose ?_

_« Oui, demande-lui de te laisser ! » Pensai-je immédiatement._

_Ensuite, je me dis que si elle ne pouvait pas devenir comme eux, il la quitterait peut-être, ou peut-être se lasserait-elle de lui ? Je dis alors ce pourquoi j'étais venu au tout début :_

_-Je souhaite juste rappeler quelques clauses du traité à ton buveur de sang._

_« Parce que tu ne veux pas être le mien, hein ? Tant qu'elle voudra de toi, tu seras le sien ! » Pensai-je tristement avant de continuer à dire, toujours en fixant Edward dans les yeux :_

_-Si cet accord n'existait pas, je n'hésiterais pas, je serais près à… l'égorger sur le champ._

_J'avais eu un mal de chien à ne pas dire « à t'égorger » car je savais que jamais le clan des vampires ne pouvait transformer Bella et cela était ma clé, mon assurance. Un jour, il serait à moi. Je devais être patient, c'était tout._

_-Quelles clauses ? Demanda Bella._

_-Nous n'avons pas oublié, assura Edward._

_Avait-il peur que je fasse du mal à Bella si le contraire était… une réalité ? Je me fis alors une joie de répondre à Bella tout en gardant mon regard sur lui. J'allais lui démontrer par là que jamais elle ne l'aurait comme elle le voulait, comme moi je le voulais depuis que mon monde avait changé._

_-Le traité est clair. Si l'un d'eux mord un humain, la trêve est rompue. Et je précise bien : mordre. Pas tuer._

_A la fin, je ne pus que vouloir regarder le visage de mon amie, en la regardant assez froidement. Si elle n'était pas là, je ne serais pas en train de devoir jouer la comédie, je pourrais… devenir heureux._

_-Cela ne te concerne en rien, ragea-t-elle._

_-Un peu que…_

_Comment ?_

_Je m'en étranglai de fureur et de rage. Venait-elle de me dire ce que je pensais ! Venait-elle de m'avouer qu'elle comptait devenir comme eux, de son plein gré, alors qu'elle ne pouvait pas. Elle… elle me l'enlevait en faisant ça ! Elle ne pouvait pas !_

_Mon corps fut pris de convulsions tellement tout sombrait autour de moi. Il ne pouvait pas faire ça, il ne pouvait pas laisser les choses continuer alors qu'il m'était destiné à moi, pas à elle. Je serrai les paupières pour tenter en dernier recours de fermer mes yeux pour qu'il n'y voie pas la souffrance que je ressentais à l'instant. Je dus me plier en deux pour me contenir de ne pas écouter le loup en moi qui voulait la détruire. Je devais me contrôler, Bella était quand même une bonne amie. Je ne pouvais pas…_

_Mais elle me volait mon imprégné, la personne qui était destiné à mon loup et à moi-même, ma moitié, mon âme sœur et ça… je ne voulais pas…_

_-Jake ? Ca va ?_

_« Non… tais-toi Bella… n'en rajoute pas » pensai-je en tentant de reprendre le dessus. Cela ne devait pas être comme ça. Je ne devrais pas ressentir autant de mal à…_

_-Attention ! Il ne se contrôle plus._

_Je repris contenance et laissai mes bras le long de mon corps en me redressant. Je lui en voulais ! Il allait gâcher la vie de Bella alors que je sentais au fond de moi que leur idylle n'allait pas tenir, pas pour l'éternité. Il ne pouvait être destiné à personne d'autre que moi. Il lui faisait du mal en ce moment même sans…_

_Mais je le vis en position défensive devant elle, comme si j'allais la blesser. Mon cœur se brisa quand je me rendis compte qu'il pensait que je pourrais lui faire du mal à elle, pour l'avoir lui._

_-Jamais je ne lui ferai de mal ! Crachai-je._

_« Tu penses que je suis un monstre ! Tu penses que j'ai choisi de m'imprégner de toi ! Réfléchis Edward, tu as tout comme moi senti cette chose, tu as dû la sentir… laisse-la tomber elle. Je suis là, je… je… » Pensai-je avant d'être coupé par un sifflement venant de sa part._

_Pourquoi faisait-il ça ? Nier ce lien qui venait de se créer ?_

_-Bella ! Rentre à la maison tout de suite !_

_C'était Charlie. Il avait l'air en colère, très en colère._

_-Flûte, maronna-t-elle._

_-Je suis désolé. Il fallait que j'agisse, que j'essaie…_

_Mais là, je ne savais plus… je ne voyais que les yeux furieux d'Edward. Il m'en voulait. Il devait même souhaiter ma mort. Je voyais à quel point il l'aimait, ou s'aveuglait à l'aimer. Comme Bella le faisait envers lui. Mais cela n'était pas le véritable amour, pas celui qui n'arrivait qu'une fois dans la vie. La preuve, si elle n'était jamais partie en Italie, elle se serait remise vis-à-vis de lui et aurait refait sa vie…_

_-Merci beaucoup, me dit-elle en essayant le sarcasme._

_Mais les trémolos de sa voix me firent me sentir coupable. Je la vis ensuite s'éloigner en prenant le sentier. Mais j'entendis :_

_-Juste une dernière chose._

_C'était Edward qui s'adressait à Bella. Ensuite, il se tourna vers moi, m'offrant encore le plaisir de voir ses yeux portés sur moi._

_- Nous n'avons découvert nulle trace de Victoria sur notre territoire. Et vous ?_

_« Tu vas vraiment faire comme si rien n'avait eu lieu, n'est-ce pas ? » demandai-je en pensée._

_Je le vis hocher la tête et je dus prendre sur moi pour lui répondre, faisant bonne figure pour Bella, mais aussi pour la rassurer. Elle n'avait rien demandé, elle n'était pas la fautive._

_-La dernière fois, c'est quand Bella était… partie. Nous lui avons laissé croire qu'elle avait réussi à s'introduire chez nous, nous l'avons encerclée prêts à la piéger… puis elle a filé comme une furie. Pour autant que nous sachions, elle a flairé l'odeur de votre petite femelle et a pris peur. Depuis, elle n'a pas remis le pied sur nos terres._

_Pourquoi avais-je débité tout ça ? Certainement parce que l'espace d'un instant, il m'écoutait moi, et personne d'autre. Le regard braqué sur moi, attentif à ce que je disais. Je n'avais pu m'empêcher de lui donner le maximum de détails._

_-Quand elle reviendra oubliez-la. Elle n'est plus de votre ressort. Nous…_

_-Bella ! J'ai vu sa voiture, je sais que tu es là quelque part dans le coin. Si tu n'es pas à la maison dans une minute…, s'égosilla Charlie._

_-Allons-y, dit Edward à l'adresse de Bella._

_Cette dernière me regarda, et là je vis mon amie. Celle d'avant mes sentiments pour elle, enfin, aussi forts que j'avais pu en avoir. Et je me dis que seule, elle pouvait me comprendre, me consoler. Mais elle était trop impliquée. J'avais envie d'aller dans ses bras et y pleurer. Je voyais partir ce vampire qui m'était destiné avec la femme que j'avais cru aimer et qui en définitive n'était qu'une très bonne amie. Et je m'en voulais de lui en vouloir. Car je ne pouvais plus être ce si bon ami qu'elle voyait en moi, pas alors qu'elle me volait Edward. Je ne pus alors que souffler :_

_-Navré. Au revoir Bella…_

_-Tu as promis, me rappela-t-elle désespérée. Toujours amis !_

_Je secouai doucement la tête, une boule au fond de ma gorge. Je pris vraiment conscience de tout ce qui venait d'arriver. Je m'étais imprégné d'un homme et, aux dernières nouvelles, je n'étais pas gay. J'avais eu aussi la chance de le faire envers l'homme pour qui ma meilleure amie s'était presque laissé mourir. Et je sentis, au plus profond de moi, que je ne pourrais jamais plus être avec elle comme avant. Et ça, ça me faisait mal !_

_-Tu sais que j'ai tout fait pour tenir ma promesse, lui dis-je en la regardant avec tendresse. Mais… je ne vois pas comment je pourrais continuer. Plus maintenant…_

_Maintenant que je suis imprégné d'Edward, voulus-je ajouter, mais je m'en retins._

_Je tentai aussi de garder un masque pour éviter qu'elle puisse voir toute la souffrance qui se propageait en moi. Je ne pouvais pas continuer à être ami avec elle, alors qu'elle me volait Edward. Et ça, plus la souffrance qui se propageait en moi face au refus de mon lié, était de trop. Et j'aurais souhaité plus que tout que Bella ne soit pas avec lui… elle aurait pu me consoler, être là, m'aider…_

_Je ne pus alors que tendre la main, geste inconscient à cette réalité :_

_-Tu vas me manquer…_

_-Toi aussi, balbutia-t-elle._

_Nos mains étaient tendues l'une devant l'autre, dans l'espoir de se serrer, de se retenir. Je ne voulais pas perdre mon amie, surtout elle, mais je n'y pouvais rien._

_-Jake, murmura-t-elle._

_Je la vis venir vers moi mais IL se plaça entre elle et moi._

_-Laisse-moi, lui ordonna-t-elle. Tout va bien._

_-Non ! Rétorqua assez rapidement le vampire qui était à présent entre elle et moi._

_Je lui en voulais. Pourquoi empêchait-il Bella de venir vers moi ? Je n'allais lui faire aucun mal ! Jamais je ne lui en ferais. Et le voir comme ça, se mettre entre nous, entre mon amie et moi me rendit en colère._

_-Lâche-la ! Grondai-je._

_Je fis deux pas vers eux, mais la promiscuité soudaine réveilla en moi quelque chose d'inhabituel et soudain, j'eus envie d'écarter non pas Edward de Bella pour laisser cette dernière venir à moi, mais bien d'écarter Bella pour laisser Edward…_

_Le reste ne fut que mots prononcés sans être assimilés. J'eus juste le temps de les voir quitter l'endroit, ensemble, et cette vue plus qu'autre chose me fit un mal de chien. J'eus envie d'hurler._

_Je ne comprenais pas… cela ne devait pas se passer comme ça…_

_J'étais resté là, regardant dans le vide pendant un temps qui me sembla long avant d'être plaqué contre un arbre. Mon esprit reprit soudain conscience de ce qui m'entourait et je vis un regard noir braqué au mien._

_-Si tu lui fais du mal, je te tue ! Si tu lui parles de ce lien que tu viens d'imaginer, je te tue ! Si tu oses encore me regarder comme tu l'as fait, je te tue ! Je ne veux plus te voir, ni t'entendre ! Compris Jacob Black ?_

_-Compris, dis-je piteux, sentant mon cœur se briser._

_-Bien…_

_Il disparut aussi vite qu'il était apparu avant de réapparaitre pour me dire :_

_-Et Bella est ma moitié, je l'aimerai toute mon existence. Rentre-toi ça dans le crâne ! »_

Fin du Flash Back

* * *

**Voilà, premier chapitre bouclé et publié.**

**J'espère que ce début d'histoire vous plait. J'ai tenté de garder le Jacob de SM mais je ne sais pas du tout si cela est réussi.**

**J'attends votre avis, pour savoir si cela vaut le coup que je continue d'écrire la fin et de publier, où si je peux ranger cette fanfiction dans un sombre dossier sur mon PC Portable. (^-^) **

**Pour les anonymes souhaitant une réponse **_(le site de interdisant d'y répondre par le biais des chapitres)_,** je vous invite à me laisser dans votre review votre adresse mail **_(avec espace)_** ou de m'envoyer votre avis en suivant un des liens placé dans mon profil auteur **_(compte Face Book, Mail direct, Live Journal, mon site auteur ou mon forum de publication)._

**Je n'ai plus rien d'autre à dire, à part « Merci d'avoir lu jusque là ». **

**(^-^)**

**Jes Cullen-Malfoy**

Chapitre 1 publié le 16/02/2011

_Ps : La mise en page bug, j'espère qu'aucun mot ne sera coupé, si pas, désolée._


	2. Chapter 2

**Auteur :** Jes Cullen-Malfoy

**Titre :** Mon nom est Jacob Black et je suis amoureux.

**Couple **: Jacob / Edward (je fais des infidélités à Jasper… sorry)

**Rated :** M (scènes de sexe explicites)

**Cette fiction est un Slash** et de part ce fait, raconte l'histoire **de deux hommes**. Pour les personnes homophobes, fermez cette fenêtre, pour les autres, régalez-vous ! (^-^)

**Situation :** Débute dans le tome 2, mais se déroule en partie dans le tome 3. (^-^)

**Particularité : **Cette histoire se base sur les tomes, le film « Hésitation » mais aussi mon imagination. J'ai fait un mélange._Je croise les doigts pour qu'il vous plaise._

**Disclaimer :** L'univers de Twilight et tout ce qui s'y rapporte, appartient à SM. Je les lui emprunte pour m'amuser. Une partie du scénario m'appartient aussi (^-^)

**Béta correctrice :** Vivi64

**Béta lectrice :** Emmoirel-for-Drarry

**Publication :** Un chapitre par semaine pour l'instant. Le mercredi si je m'en tiens à mon jour de publication premier (^-^)

* * *

**Note d'auteur :** Et bien, ayant reçu un nombre élevé de review et je vous en remercie pour ça, je ne pouvais qu'avancer la date de parution. J'avais alors décidé de le publier mercredi, mais bon, plus de vingt review pour un premier chapitre, nombre jamais atteint pour un premier chapitre publié et ce parmi toutes me fanfictions confondues, j'ai encore avancé la date à aujourd'hui. Que dire d'autre ? A part que j'espère que ce chapitre vous plaira toujours autant. Sans oublier de vous souhaiter bonne lecture (^-^)

* * *

**Chapitre 2**

**POV Jacob**

Depuis lors, nous avions joué la comédie des ennemis. J'avais tout fait pour ne pas m'approcher de lui comme j'en ressentais l'envie, et de part ce fait je ne m'approchais plus de Bella non plus. J'évitais même ses coups de fils, je ne répondais jamais à ses messages, ni aux nombreuses notes qu'elle me transmettait par l'intermédiaire de nos pères. Et cela était très dur.

J'avais un jour voulu lui répondre, ce que j'avais fait d'ailleurs mais avec beaucoup de mal. Je me souvenais encore des choses que j'avais voulu lui écrire, une fois que mon père m'avait donné un mot parmi tant d'autres, venant de mon amie. Ce jour-là, j'avais eu envie de lui répondre pour faire cesser tout ça et j'avais eu un mal de chien.

Flash Back

_« Mon père venait de me donner un énième mot que Charlie lui avait transmis à la demande de Bella et, voulant que tout cela cesse, je pris la direction de ma chambre, me saisis d'une feuille, d'un crayon qui trainait sur mon bureau et écrivis :_

_**'' **Bella,_

_Je ne comprends pas pourquoi tu obliges Charlie à porter tes notes à Billy, comme si nous étions encore à l'école primaire. Si j'avais envie de te parler, je répondrais aux… **''**_

_Je reposai mon crayon et me dis que cela n'était pas génial, je barrai donc ma phrase et en commençai une autre._

_**''** Tu as fait ton choix, d'accord. Tu ne peux pas jouer sur les deux tableaux, alors que… **''**_

_Me rendant compte que j'allais écrire : « alors que tu me voles mon imprégné… »_

_Je barrai aussi cette phrase-là et en commençai une nouvelle qui elle aussi fut rayée, ne pouvant pas la voir comme telle :_

_**''** Dans « ennemis mortels », quel mot est trop compliqué pour que tu ''_

_Je me rendis bien compte que tout cela était… nullement la faute de mon amie et je voulus tenter de lui expliquer, avant de me rendre compte que sans lui dire mon lien récent avec son petit-ami cela n'avait aucun sens. Je raturai donc aussi ma phrase. J'eus une pensée pour la mine de mon crayon qui était sur le point de rendre l'âme à force de barrer mes mots._

_**'' **Écoute, je sais que je suis nul, mais il n'y a pas d'autre solution **''**_

_Je m'apperçu aussi que je ne pouvais pas lui en vouloir. Je tentai alors une énième fois de lui faire comprendre qu'en continuant de voir ses amis vampires, aucune amitié ne pourra être possible entre nous, avant d'une fois encore barrer ma phrase, ne la trouvant pas… égale à mes sentiments, car je ne voulais pas perdre mon amie. Et là était le problème au final._

_**''** Il nous est impossible d'être amis, quand tu passes ton temps avec une bande **''**_

_Je constatai encore qu'en tentant de répondre à sa note je pensais à elle, et inévitablement, à lui. J'eus alors la bonne idée d'écrire ce que je pensais, avant d'une fois encore, rayai mes mots :_

_**''** Penser à toi trop souvent ne fait qu'aggraver la situation, alors n'écris plus **''**_

_Je me pris la tête entre les mains et après dix bonne minutes à cogiter, je ne fis qu'écrire une grande partie de la vérité, sans toutefois lui en dire trop._

_'' Oui, tu me manques aussi, beaucoup. Ca ne change rien. Désolé_

_Jacob ''_

_Je relus mes dernières lignes et me disant que cela reflétait ce que je ressentais. Je pliai donc mon mot et sans attendre allai le donner à mon père. »_

Fin du Flash Back

Et là, allongé dans mon lit, le regard perdu dans le vide, je me souvins de la seconde fois que je l'avais vu. C'était là fois où, en apprenant par mon père que Bella était partie en voyage, j'avais vu mon monde s'effondrer, car à ce moment-là j'avais été certain qu'il l'avait transformée. J'avais téléphoné immédiatement à Bella le jour de son retour pour la rencontrer.

Je ressentis un pincement au cœur en repensant à ma rencontre avec lui, sur le parking de son lycée. Comment j'avais dû garder mes distances avec lui, sans pouvoir cesser de le regarder. J'avais été à deux doigts ce jour-là de lui demander devant Bella pourquoi il me rejetait ainsi.

Le temps m'avait paru long ensuite, sombre. Je me sentais mal et les autres gars de la meute ne me comprenaient pas. Ils avaient bien vu dans mes pensées mon lien avec notre ennemi juré mais ils faisaient comme ci cela n'était pas la fin du monde.

Bella, elle, revint plus tard… et notre amitié repartit. J'avais joué la comédie, celle de son meilleur ami amoureux d'elle, dans le seul but qu'elle quitte son vampire pour moi… me laissant ainsi le champ libre. Mais rien de tout ça n'était arrivé. Et mon âme commençait à devenir triste d'être loin de lui. Je ne le voyais plus, quoi de plus normal pour deux personnes devant normalement se détester ?

Mais une lueur d'espoir était arrivée pendant le feu de camp. Bella s'était endormie et en bon ami, j'avais pris son portable pour contacter son « petit-ami », qui n'était autre que mon imprégné.

Je n'avais écrit rien de plus que ce qui devait l'être et il m'avait donné rendez-vous sur la route pour reprendre Sa Bella. N'avait-il pas compris que je n'en avais plus rien à faire d'elle !

Mais le voir si près m'avait rendu heureux, et son sourire, celui qu'il m'avait lancé en prenant Bella dans ses bras, m'avait réconforté. Même si, avec du recul, c'était plus un sourire de satisfaction dû au fait qu'il récupérait sa précieuse petite-amie qu'à celui de me voir.

Le temps avait alors passé et petit à petit, je m'étais fait à l'idée d'être malheureux, car même s'il connaissait le lien nous unissant lui et moi depuis quelque temps, il restait toujours avec Bella. Bella que je maudissais de plus en plus.

Je ne comprenais pas non plus pourquoi je ne pouvais pas être heureux pour lui. Logiquement, j'aurais dû être heureux qu'il le soit. Quelquefois, la relation entre imprégnés pouvait juste se limiter à de l'amitié… mais ici mon corps, mon âme et mon cœur le réclamaient de plus en plus.

Et comme Bella arrivait toujours à s'attirer des ennuis, maintenant des vampires en voulaient à sa vie. J'avais donc eu le plaisir de suivre un « entrainement » donné par Jasper, frère de mon lié, qui était un combattant aguerri.

Et tout le long de ces deux derniers jours, j'avais été heureux comme jamais, cachant tant bien que mal mes sentiments. J'avais pu voir du coin de l'œil Edward. J'avais vu qu'il me regardait quelquefois, quand Bella regardait ailleurs. Cela avait été certainement dû au fait que je n'avais pensé qu'à lui au lieu de penser à analyser les mouvements pour détruire les vampires qui allaient arriver très bientôt.

D'ailleurs, au moment même où il avait combattu son frère pour s'entrainer, j'avais été subjugué, fasciné et tout simplement fier de m'être imprégné à lui. Il était beau, agile, magnifique…

Mes frères, eux, furent dégoûtés de la quasi-totalité de mes pensées lors du premier jour et ils me laissèrent revenir seul le deuxième. J'avais prétexté aux Cullen que la meute pouvait voir à travers mes pensées et par conséquent rien ne justifiait notre présence à tous.

Et hier encore, j'avais dû les voir se tenir dans les bras l'un de l'autre, j'avais dû endurer leur baisers. Et le pire, c'était que je ne pouvais rien y faire.

Quelquefois, quand le loup en moi avait été trop triste, je m'étais allongé, sous ma forme de loup, et avais appuyé ma tête sur mes pattes, ne quittant pas des yeux les vampires se battant. Car l'air de rien, d'après ce que les Cullen disaient, les nouveau-nés ne seraient pas si faciles à battre qu'on le pensait.

Et pendant ces deux derniers jours où j'avais été proche de lui, j'avais tenté de ne pas penser au fait qu'il pouvait lire en moi, et j'avais été triste que rien ne puisse montrer aux autres qu'il entende ma peine, ma souffrance. Les autres membres de sa famille même Bella pensaient juste que ma tristesse était due à « mon amour » pour elle.

Quelquefois depuis mon imprégnation, le soir dans mon lit, je me mettais à penser que ma vie aurait été plus belle si cette Alice n'était pas revenue, si Bella n'était pas repartie. A ce moment-là, j'avais été persuadé de l'aimer elle et cela m'aurait convenu. J'aurais été heureux, pas comme maintenant.

Aimer un vampire, un homme, et surtout un vampire amoureux d'une autre, était douloureux. Et j'en avais marre de souffrir…

-Jacob, téléphone ! Cria mon père, me sortant ainsi de mes sombres pensées.

Je me levai de mon lit et marchai hagard vers le salon.

Mon père mettait mon état sur le fait que le combat avec les vampires venus de Seattle était pour dans deux jours et je le laissai faire.

Mais plus le temps passait, et plus je me disais que mourir au combat était une belle mort.

-C'est le copain de Bella, me dit-il d'une voix froide.

Cette phrase me réveilla immédiatement. Mon père mit cela sur le dos de la jalousie, car j'avais formellement interdit à la meute de lui avouer que je m'étais imprégné d'Edward. Mon père voulait mon bonheur, et depuis que Bella nous avait tournés le dos pour retourner chez ces « sangsues », mon père voyait mon salut et mon futur bonheur dans mon imprégnation avec certainement une jolie jeune femme, qui m'aimerait autant que je l'aimerais. Alors, autant lui laissé cet espoir et lui cacher que je m'étais déjà imprégné, d'un homme de surcroit.

Cela le détruirait d'apprendre que je devrai vivre seul le restant de mes jours. Ne pouvant même plus voir les autres personnes autour de moi de manière sentimentale ou même sexuelle. Une fois qu'un loup se liait, plus rien n'avait d'importance… enfin, pour moi, c'était comme ça.

Je pris le téléphone des mains de mon père et dis :

-Oui ?

-Jacob … nous allons avoir besoin de toi.

C'était sa voix, sa belle voix. Je fermai un instant les yeux, profitant du moment avant de dire :

-Nous ?

-Surtout Bella et moi.

-Et pourquoi ça ? Demandai-je.

-Bella ne souhaite pas que je combatte, alors nous allons nous mettre en sécurité dans les montagnes.

-Et pourquoi as-tu soudain besoin de moi ? Demandai-je d'un ton froid, sachant que mon père écoutait ma conversation.

Je pus l'entendre souffler. D'énervement ? De lassitude ? De bien-être au fait d'entendre ma voix ?

-Ton odeur va camoufler la sienne. Enfin, c'est ce que nous pensons. Pourrais-tu venir à la plaine ? Me demanda-t-il en gâchant mes espoirs fous avec le ton qu'il avait employé pour me répondre.

-Quand ? L'interrogeai-je, fataliste.

Je ne pouvais rien lui refuser de toute manière.

-Nous y sommes déjà avec mon frère Jasper et Bella pour faire un test.

Je raccrochai, ne répondant pas et serrai des poings. Mes nerfs allaient être mis à rude épreuve.

-Pourquoi ce coup de fil ? Demanda mon père en venant dans le salon.

Sa chaise roulante s'arrêta devant la fenêtre, endroit où il passait le plus clair de son temps.

-Ils comptent mettre Bella en sécurité pour le combat et ils ont besoin de moi pour l'y amener…

-Tu devrais en informer…

-Je sais ce que je dois faire papa ! Criai-je.

J'en avais marre de n'entendre que « Sam » par ci, « Sam » par là. Mais j'en avais aussi marre d'être simplement moi.

Je partis d'un pas rageur dans ma chambre pour enfiler un short en jeans, trouvant que le bas de mon jogging me servant de pyjama n'était pas l'idéal pour partir en ballade en forêt.

Quand je fus dehors, je pris le chemin de la maison de Sam pour le prévenir et en même temps lui demander la permission, lui ayant au tout début de ma transformation en loup laissé le poste d'alpha.

**POV Edward **_(Le lendemain)_

Je venais de monter la tente et j'attendais. J'avais eu du mal à laisser Bella entre les mains du loup, de peur qu'il ne lui fasse du mal.

Je savais qu'il était… amoureux de moi, mais moi j'aimais ma Bella. Elle était ma Tua Cantante et ça, ça signifiait beaucoup. Elle était mon âme sœur, elle était l'être qui m'avait fait me sentir en vie.

Je stoppai mes pensées et regardai enfin ma tendre future épouse sortir de la forêt dans ses bras à lui.

Je courus vers eux et lui enlevai Bella pour la serrer dans mes bras.

-Tu peux y aller ! Dis-je envers lui d'un ton froid.

« Pourquoi tu me fais tant de mal ? »

Je tentai de ne pas lire ses pensées, car comme à chaque fois j'avais envie de lui crier que jamais je ne pourrai l'aimer. Ne comprenait-il pas que ce lien était à sens unique ?

-Sam m'a ordonné de rester avec vous jusqu'à demain matin, où Seth viendra me remplacer, me dit-il en marchant vers le campement.

-Mais tu vas avoir froid Jake, objecta Bella.

-T'inquiète, je suis de sang chaud moi, dit-il avec le plus de véhémence possible.

« Mais le cœur glacé de tristesse » Pensa-t-il.

-Viens mon amour, dis-je vis-à-vis de Bella.

Je la tirai en sécurité et au chaud sous la tente, la tempête se faisant connaitre depuis un petit moment.

**OoOoOoOoOoOoO**

Je m'en voulais en cet instant. Je m'en voulais d'avoir choisi cet endroit trop haut dans la montagne, de ne pas avoir pensé au froid. Et je la voyais là, frigorifiée, claquant des dents dans son sac de couchage.

-Pardonne-moi Bella… si tu savais comme je m'en veux.

-C'est pas ta faute, me dit-elle en enfouissant sa tête dans son duvet.

« Pourquoi t'as pas pris un chauffage ? »

-Fais pas chier toi ! Je ne pouvais pas savoir ! Rends-toi utile et file lui en chercher un, dis-je en colère contre lui.

« C'est de mieux en mieux Edward ! Maintenant, tu me parles comme à une merde ! »

Néanmoins, je pouvais entendre des pas venir vers la tente. J'eus soudain peur, quand je vis l'entrée de notre abri s'ouvrir pour le laisser apparaître.

-Qu'est-ce que tu fiches ? Demandai-je en sentant mon corps se crisper.

-Tu viens de me demander d'aller chercher un chauffage…

« Si gentiment en plus »

-Alors, reprit-il tout haut, me voilà !

Il pénétra dans l'espace trop petit, il était bien trop près de Bella et de moi.

-Si tu la touches, tu es mort sale chien ! Grinçai-je.

« Sale Chien ? »

-Je ne fais pas ça pour toi, mais pour elle ! Elle te remerciera de m'avoir foutu dehors quand elle aura perdu ses orteils à cause du froid ! Dit-il en colère.

Je le vis s'approcher d'elle et je ne pus retenir un grognement. Bella cessa de claquer des dents et elle dit avec colère :

-Cessez de vous battre ! Où sortez d'ici !

-Pardon mon amour, dis-je voulant venir lui caresser ses cheveux, mais je me stoppai en plein mouvement car mon corps était trop froid pour elle en ce moment.

« Laisse-moi la réchauffer Edward… Je ne risque pas de te la voler, tu connais… » Pensa-t-il.

-Très bien sale cabot, réchauffe-là, le coupai-je, ne voulant pas entendre une énième fois que son amour était pour moi et bla bla bla.

Je le vis se glisser sous le duvet de ma douce et même si, comme l'avait pensé plus tôt ce chanceux du moment, et même si ma Bella ne risquait rien avec lui, je ne pouvais empêcher mes mâchoires de se serrer quand il fut totalement près d'elle, la serrant contre lui.

-Mon dieu Bella, tu es glacée ! Lui dit-il.

-Me… mer… merci Ja… Jak… Jake, lui dit Bella contre son torse.

-Tu serais plus vite réchauffée si je t'enlevais tes vêtements, dit-il en la regardant.

-Même pas en rêve connard, dis-je le plus doucement possible.

-Je ne fais qu'énoncer une règle de survie dans ce cas-ci _Sangsue _!

-N'y prends pas trop goût, dis-je sans pouvoir me retenir.

-Tu es jaloux n'est-ce pas ? Tu voudrais être à ma place, hein ? Me demanda-t-il de la peine plein le regard.

-Tu ne peux même pas imaginer à quel point, répondis-je.

« Et tu ne peux pas savoir à quel point je voudrais que ce soit toi ici, dans mes bras »

-Si tu pouvais cesser avec tes pensées… cela m'arrangerait ! Dis-je en colère qu'il insiste sur ce fait !

Pour moi, seul Bella comptait et il devait l'enregistrer une bonne fois pour toute.

-Ca t'a fait quoi quand tu as cru la perdre à jamais ? Demanda-t-il quelques minutes après que Bella se soit endormie pour que je sois le seul à entendre.

Je relevai la tête, l'ayant baissée, ne supportant pas de voir ma future femme dans les bras d'un autre.

-Pourquoi cette question ?

Il se mordit la lèvre et une fois encore, ses pensées dépressives m'assaillirent. Je bloquai mon esprit, étant enfin débarrassé de ces continuelles agressions télépathiques.

-Pour savoir ce que cela me fera… quand tu l'auras choisie elle, murmura-t-il pour que moi seul entende une fois de plus.

-Je ne vais pas me répéter ! Je ne la choisis pas, car il n'y a aucun choix ! C'est elle la femme de ma vie… de mon existence ! M'emportai-je.

Je le vis serrer ses mâchoires et sans plus un regard vers moi, ne sachant pas ce qu'il pensait sur l'instant, il ferma les yeux.

Il ne lui fallut qu'une dizaine de minutes pour tomber dans le sommeil. Et moi, je restais là, à contempler Bella, blottie contre lui. Contre cette chaleur corporelle que je ne pouvais pas lui offrir.

Une fois de plus, le reste de ma nuit, je la passai à réfléchir à l'avenir avec ma petite humaine. Je savais qu'elle faisait le mauvais choix, je savais que j'étais égoïste mais je l'aimais. Comme je n'avais jamais aimé. Et comme depuis la veille, j'étais partagé. Elle m'avait dit « oui » et cela sonnait en moi comme une exécution.

J'allais devoir la mordre et la faire mienne avant qu'elle ne perde la vie. Pour lui enlever tout ce qu'elle avait de plus beau en elle. La vie et son âme.

* * *

**Et bien voilà, le deuxième chapitre est publié.**

**On en apprend un peu plus sans trop en dévoiler. J'espère que l'histoire vous plait toujours autant ! (^-^)**

**Je suis désolé si le passage où Jacob tente de répondre au mot de Bella est difficile et lourd à lire, mais je n'ai rien trouvé de mieux pour le faire passer plus facilement. Je n'ai pas su faire autrement. Sorry !**

**Sinon, laissez-moi une review avec votre avis, ou un simple « **Merci, j'ai bien aimé, j'attends la suite** », cela me ferait super méga plaisir.**

**Je n'ai plus rien d'autre à dire, à part « **_Merci d'avoir lu jusque là_ **».**

**(^-^)**

**Jes Cullen-Malfoy**

_Chapitre 2 publié le 21/02/2011_


	3. Chapter 3

**Auteur :** Jes Cullen-Malfoy

**Titre :** Mon nom est Jacob Black et je suis amoureux.

**Couple **: Jacob / Edward _(je fais des infidélités à Jasper… sorry)_

**Rated :** M _(scènes de sexe explicites)_

**Cette fiction est un Slash** et de part ce fait, raconte l'histoire **de deux hommes**. Pour les personnes homophobes, fermez cette fenêtre, pour les autres, régalez-vous ! (^-^)

**Situation :** Débute dans le tome 2, mais se déroule en partie dans le tome 3. (^-^)

**Particularité : **Cette histoire se base sur les tomes, le film « Hésitation » mais aussi mon imagination. _J'ai fait un mélange. Je croise les doigts pour qu'il vous plaise._

**Disclaimer :** L'univers de Twilight et tout ce qui s'y rapporte, appartient à SM. Je les lui emprunte pour m'amuser. Une partie du scénario m'appartient aussi (^-^)

**Béta correctrice :** Vivi64

**Béta lectrice :** Emmoirel-for-Drarry

**Publication :** Un chapitre toutes les semaines ou tous les 15 jours, cela dépendra de mon avancement pour l'écriture du dernier chapitre (^-^)

* * *

**Note d'auteur :** Avant toute chose, je tiens à tous vous remercier, membres du site ou anonymes. Je ne pensais vraiment pas que ma fanfiction aurait autant de « succès » pour le premier chapitre et le second. Dans toutes mes fanfictions confondues, je n'avais jamais encore eu un nombre aussi important de review pour un premier chapitre, donc merci à vous. Et encore plus pour être aussi nombreux au deuxième.

Je vous dis aussi ici que je sais déjà que le contenu de ce chapitre ne plaira pas à tout le monde, mais il est écrit comme ça. **S'il heurte votre sensibilité**, pardonnez-moi. Sinon, je vous souhaite bonne lecture et vous retrouve en bas ! (^-^)

* * *

**Chapitre 3**

**POV Bella**

Je me réveillai dans une chaleur étouffante. J'ouvris péniblement les yeux pour tomber sur une peau bronzée. Je ne pus m'empêcher de rougir face à ma position. J'avais mes jambes emmêlées à celles de mon meilleur ami et ma tête était contre son torse. Je tentai de me dégager doucement et après maints efforts, je parvins à me retourner pour tomber sur un regard de glace.

- Bonjour, murmurai-je.

- Bonjour Bella, dit mon adonis.

Son regard redevint doux et je soufflai de soulagement.

- As-tu bien dormi ? Demanda-t-il en se relevant et en venant m'ouvrir la fermeture du sac de couchage.

- Hum… oui, je crois.

Je me relevai et évitai de le regarder dans les yeux. J'avais affreusement bien dormi à vrai dire. Et j'avais fait de magnifiques rêves où j'avais passé un moment très intime avec mon vampire qui me servait de petit-ami. Je me souvenais aussi avoir rêvé d'un moment identique avec Jacob mais cela devait être dû à sa proximité la veille en venant jusqu'ici et à sa présence à mes côtés cette nuit.

Quand je fus totalement debout, je m'étirai et bientôt, cette tente avec ces deux « ennemis » me parut trop petite. Je me décidai à en sortir. Je fus stupéfaite de voir que tout ce qui entourait la tente n'était que neige. Avait-il vraiment neigé autant cette nuit ?

- Ca va mon amour ? Demanda Edward en venant m'enlacer.

- Oui, dis-je en l'embrassant.

Je pus voir ensuite Jake sortir de la tente en s'étirant.

- La prochaine fois que je te sers d'oreiller, évite de ronfler et de gémir, me lança-t-il mi-taquin, mi-agressif.

Je rougis de plus belle. Je pus entendre ses pas s'éloigner petit à petit et quand il fut parti, je relevai la tête.

- Je suis désolée Edward… je…

- Ce n'est pas grave, me coupa-t-il. Je suis même très flatté que tu rêves de moi ainsi, ajouta-t-il en picorant mon cou de sa bouche si froide.

- Oui, mais j'aurais dû…

- Oublions, veux-tu ? Me coupa-t-il de nouveau.

- Oui, lâchai-je résignée à ne pas finir mes phrases tout en me laissant aller contre lui.

- Seth arrive, le moment final approche, me dit-il.

- Je suis désolée de t'avoir fait passer cette horrible nuit, m'excusai-je en embrassant sa mâchoire.

- C'est sûr qu'elle ne fait pas partie de mes dix meilleures nuits, plaisanta-t-il.

- Et quelles sont-elles ? Demandai-je en ayant peur de sa réponse.

Avec les centaines de milliers de nuits qu'il avait passées, je devais être loin d'y être présente, moi banale et insignifiante humaine !

- Ma première est celle d'hier, quand tu as accepté de m'épouser, me dit-il en vrillant son regard doré au mien. Et les autres sont toutes des nuits que j'ai passé avec toi.

J'allais lui avouer que ma préférée était celle où je m'étais réveillée avec lui dans ma chambre, la toute première fois, mais un hurlement de loup émana de la forêt. Et sur le coup, j'avais la certitude sur le fait qu'il venait de mon meilleur ami.

- Tu l'as fait exprès hein ! Dis-je en colère contre Edward.

- Il devait le savoir, se défendit-il.

- Pas comme ça ! M'écriai-je. Il m'aime, et là je viens de lui briser le cœur juste avant un combat, finis-je les larmes aux yeux.

Il souffla et prit mon visage dans ses mains.

- Veux-tu que j'aille le chercher pour que tu puisses t'expliquer avec lui ?

- Oui mais le veux-tu ? Demandai-je difficilement.

- Non, mais je ferai tout pour toi, me dit-il avec conviction.

Il embrassa mon front et partit chercher mon meilleur ami qui, en ce moment, devait être effondré.

**POV Jacob**

La nouvelle m'avait bouleversé et j'étais là dans ma forme de loup, entendant toutes les pensées de mes frères sur ce que je venais d'apprendre. Leur soutien, mais aussi leur pitié. Et je n'en voulais pas en cet instant.

Je repris alors forme humaine, sans même enfiler mon short et me laissai tomber au sol, à genou dans la terre humide.

Là, je me mis à pleurer comme jamais je ne l'avais fait auparavant, car jamais il ne m'aimera**it**. Je m'en rendais compte maintenant. Et à cet instant, je n'en pouvais plus d'aimer un être qui n'avait aucun sentiment envers moi.

La bataille, qui s'annonçait, tombait à pic car j'allais combattre et me laisser tuer. A quoi bon rester ici ? Ma vie était vouée à être dirigée par ma peine et un amour à sens unique.

Fort de cette pensée, je me relevai et me frottai les yeux. J'allais me retransformer quand il arriva, devant moi.

- Bella souhaiterait te parler, me dit-il tout à trac.

- Et bien tu diras à ta future femme que je n'en ai rien à foutre, criai-je.

- Elle ne voulait pas que tu…

N'en pouvant plus, je me jetai sur lui nous faisant tomber au sol et commençai à lui taper la tête contre ce dernier.

- Je n'en ai rien à foutre d'elle ! C'est toi, toi et juste toi ! Hurlai-je.

Tout en parlant, j'avais continué de lui taper la tête et il ne se défendait même pas.

- Il n'y a que toi, putain de merde ! Et toi, tu ne vois qu'elle… juste elle, dis-je avant de m'effondrer sur lui et de pleurer encore plus.

**POV Edward**

Je le détestais, je ne supportais pas sa vue, sa voix et surtout, sa fixette sur moi. Mais je savais que si je le repoussais aussi violemment que je l'aurais voulu à cet instant précis, jamais il ne voudrait aller parler avec Bella. Et ça, je ne pouvais me le permettre.

Je me redressai donc et attendis qu'il se calme, les bras ballants, ne voulant pas le consoler pour quelque chose que je n'avais pas voulu.

« Mords-moi », l'entendis-je penser.

- Non, répondis-je catégorique.

- S'il te plait Edward, mords-moi, qu'on en finisse. Je n'en peux plus…

- Je ne vais pas te mordre, créant ainsi une guerre entre nos clans ! Et de plus, risquer la vie de Bella, m'exclamai-je.

Je tentai ensuite de le repousser, mais il enroula ses bras autour de moi et plaça son visage face au mien. Voir sa peine dans ses yeux me fit… quelque chose que je ne pus nommer, mais cela devait être une sorte de culpabilité.

Je n'aurais pas dû l'informer de notre mariage, à Bella et moi, de cette manière… mais cela avait été comme une vengeance pour cette nuit. Celle où Bella avait rêvé de lui, comme elle avait rêvé de moi. Celle où j'avais entendu Bella gémir son prénom à lui, au lieu du mien. Sans oublier qu'il l'avait tenue dans ses bras…

Je voulais le détruire pour ça, le tuer, le dépecer, mais je ne pouvais pas, car si pour lui son amitié avec Bella était factice, celle de ma future femme ne l'était pas. Et seul ça me retenait de ne pas le tuer de mes mains à l'instant présent.

**POV Jacob**

Avais-je déjà dit que ses yeux étaient magnifiques, que son nez était parfait ?

Car si cela n'était pas le cas, je le dis maintenant.

Je pouvais voir les nuances dorées de ses iris, le grain de sa peau si pâle, je pouvais aussi sentir son odeur qui était loin d'être repoussante comme celle des autres vampires et plus que tout, je touchais enfin son corps du mien, étant en cet instant installé à califourchon sur lui et de surcroît nu.

Et son regard qui était figé, comme s'il était perdu dans ses pensées. Ce regard que j'aurais voulu sur moi… le restant de mes jours.

Pris d'une impulsion, je me penchai et posai ma bouche contre la sienne. Qu'il me morde enfin, une bonne fois pour toute. Je serai enfin débarrassé de toute cette souffrance.

Mais au lieu de me repousser, je le sentis hoqueter, ouvrant ainsi sa bouche sous le coup de la surprise et me laissant sans le vouloir le passage. Ne réfléchissant pas une seule seconde, je glissai ma langue dans sa bouche et allai caresser la sienne.

Quelques secondes suffirent pour, à mon grand bonheur, recevoir une réponse de sa part. Et Dieu qu'il me répondait ! Il me volait même tout mon air en plaquant ma bouche contre la sienne et en la ravageant de sa langue.

Je fus en plus, après avoir réussi à contrecœur à m'écarter quelques millièmes de seconde de lui afin de reprendre un peu d'air, surpris d'être de nouveau tiré à lui et de sentir qu'une partie de son corps réagissait.

Si j'assemblai sa fougue, ses grognements qui arrivaient seulement maintenant à mon cerveau et son sexe qui se dressait à une vitesse anormale entre nous, tout me démontrait qu'il avait envie de moi. J'en perdis pied quelques secondes.

Mes mains allèrent ensuite empoigner ses cheveux pour le forcer à s'écarter à nouveau de moi. Je repris une grande goulée d'air et vis qu'il avait les yeux fermés.

Il se rua de nouveau sur moi, montrant ses dents au passage, et il pénétra ma bouche de sa langue avec force. Je le laissai faire avec désir, avec envie, avec abandon.

Sa langue si froide refroidissait ma bouche si chaude, ses mains si fortes me retenaient collé à lui. Je me sentais complet au-delà des mots.

Tant bien que mal, je parvins à glisser une de mes mains entre nos corps et je défis son pantalon afin de sortir son sexe des plus durs. Je ne savais pas si mon geste avait atteint son cerveau, mais j'utilisai toute la force que j'avais pour me relever et m'empaler à sec sur lui.

J'avais ici la seule occasion de lui appartenir, je n'allais pas la gâcher. Même la douleur n'y pourrait rien et pourtant en cet instant, elle était terriblement intense. Je me sentais brûlé et écartelé à vif.

**POV Edward**

Je fus fini au moment où mon sexe se retrouva en lui.

J'avais tellement été perdu dans les nouvelles sensations d'un baiser à pleine bouche sans devoir me retenir, que je n'avais rien vu venir et là, je restai la bouche ouverte, brûlante de notre baiser… sans dire un mot.

Il planta un regard de défi sur moi et me dit :

- Baise-moi ou mords-moi ! Ou alors j'annonce à tout le monde notre lien. Je suis sûr que Bella me laissera la place.

- Petite merde, dis-je en remuant pour me relever mais cela fit bouger mon sexe en lui et un grognement bestial m'échappa à la sensation, bien malgré moi.

Je fermai les yeux pour oublier et faire abstraction de ma position, tentant d'oublier tant bien que mal que j'étais dans un autre corps. Et cela était… sans conteste la meilleure sensation après boire du sang humain. Je comprenais à présent mes frères et sœurs.

Je fus sorti de mes pensées par une langue lapant me lèvres maintenant fermées.

- Tu en as envie, me dit-il. Sinon ton sexe n'aurait pas réagi. Avec moi Edward tu peux être toi, laisse-toi aller…

Sa langue revint me lécher et sans le vouloir, je me sentis happer la sienne entre mes lèvres et recommencer à dévorer sa bouche.

Ma langue caressait la sienne, son palais, ses dents… encore et encore. Mon corps était pris d'une frénésie et je le sentais bouger pour remplir le sien, encore et encore…

Je pouvais aussi dire que ma bouche ne voulait pas se détacher de la sienne. Sa langue à lui bataillait contre la mienne, avide, et pris d'un besoin que je ne connaissais pas, je nous changeai de position.

Il était maintenant allongé sur le sol de la forêt, moi entre ses cuisses ouvertes, mon sexe encore en lui.

« Vas-y Edward… prends-moi ! »

Je secouai la tête et un instant bref, je me rendis compte que je ne voulais pas faire ça, j'aimais Bella.

J'allais alors sortir de ce corps qui me répugnait mais il enroula ses jambes autour de moi. Je vis son regard changer, comme s'il me défiait de partir de là.

Je me mis alors à bouger pour extraire mon sexe de son corps mais il avait autant de force que moi et quand il se mit à monter et descendre son bassin, créant une friction sur mon sexe, je grognai et bougeai des hanches avec force pour en ressentir plus, toujours plus.

Je fermai les yeux, me délectant de cette sensation nouvelle pour moi et me laissai emporter par mon instinct primaire.

**POV Jacob**

Quand il commença à me pénétrer avec force et rapidité, je me mordis les lèvres parce que c'était foutrement douloureux. Mais il était en moi, et c'était tout ce qui comptait à mes yeux.

Je me sentais entier, accompli. Son odeur prenait possession de moi comme son sexe le faisait avec brutalité. Mais je ne pouvais lui en vouloir d'être brute… il ne m'aimait pas…

Non, il ne m'aimait pas et il me baisait comme je lui avais demandé. Mais je ne voulais pas être baisé, je voulais qu'il m'aime…

- Petit connard de cabot… tu as ce que tu veux hein ! Tu aimes ça ! Dit-il en s'enfonçant plus en moi, me créant une douleur insupportable. Et tu as raison, je ne t'aime pas !

En le disant, il alla plus profondément en moi et des larmes me montèrent aux yeux. Je gémis également et il rigola, tout en prenant mes mains qui, je ne l'avais pas remarqué, essayaient de ralentir le rythme de ses pénétrations. Il les posa au dessus de mon visage, tout en s'activant en moi encore plus vite et plus violemment.

Je me mis alors à l'observer malgré la douleur qui prenait possession de mon arrière-train, comme celle de mon cœur. Il avait les yeux fermés, les lèvres pincées, les mâchoires serrées. Je ne voyais que ça et mon attention y était dorénavant totalement portée.

Je ne sus combien de temps était passé, là, à me faire prendre par lui, mais un grondement sourd monta dans sa poitrine et cela me réveilla.

Cela devait signifier qu'il allait jouir en moi, grâce à moi. Et malgré le fait que je n'avais ressenti aucun plaisir, je sus que ma décision était prise. Je voulais mourir maintenant, comme ça. Je relevai de ce fait la tête et dis :

- Mords-moi maintenant.

- Ta gueule !

Sa bouche fondit sur la mienne avant que je puisse dire quoi que ce soit et je le sentis nettement s'enfoncer en moi avec encore plus de vigueur, plus de profondeur. Je pus percevoir nettement les os de ma hanche être brisés dans sa fougue et quand un truc liquide pénétra ma bouche, j'avalai sans rien pouvoir faire d'autre. Le goût en était assez fort.

**POV Edward**

C'était la première fois que je ressentais du plaisir en tant que vampire et l'afflux de venin m'avait pris par surprise. Je quittai donc sa bouche où je venais de déverser ce dernier et avant que je ne puisse faire quoi que ce soit, je m'arc-boutai et me vidai en lui, tête rejetée en arrière en grognant mon plaisir.

Et je lui en voulais ! Je n'aurais pas dû ressentir ce plaisir-là, dans cette forêt, en étant en lui. Je n'aurais pas dû me laisser aller avec lui. Que dirait Bella ?

Mes pensées s'évanouirent quand je sentis deux mains prendre mon visage en coupe. J'ouvris mes yeux que je venais de fermer et tombai sur un regard brun. J'entendis alors dans ma tête :

« Mords-moi… s'il te plait… tu seras débarrassé de moi… »

Je vis les larmes assaillir ces mêmes yeux et sans réfléchir, je le laissai guider ma tête dans son cou. Je pus y sentir une odeur forte de transpiration. Elle ne ressemblait en rien à celle de Bella.

La bête en moi décida de sortir sa langue et je la laissai laper la sueur. Le goût était… divin. Cela me décontenança un instant et une pression sur ma tête me fit revenir au présent.

Soudain, je pus me rendre compte que des mains caressaient mes cheveux avec douceur et tendresse. Et tout ce que je venais de faire prit une réalité. Je venais de tromper Bella ! Et je l'avais… j'avais fait ça avec son meilleur ami, un loup, un homme. Je me raidis et sans attendre, je me relevai.

Il se mit debout en moins de deux secondes et une rage folle s'empara de moi. Je ne pus m'empêcher de porter la main à son cou et de le plaquer violemment contre un arbre, avant de lui cracher ces mots si vrais au visage :

- Je ne t'aime pas ! J'aime BELLA ! Et le sexe ni changera rien. RIEN ! Tu m'entends ? Tu n'es rien, tu pourrais encore crever durant le combat que cela ne me ferait ni chaud ni froid ! Mais Bella tient à toi, alors maintenant, tu vas aller lui parler et accepter ses excuses… et puis tu nous foutras la paix ! Compris ? Et sache que je vais l'épouser, elle et pas toi. Je l'aime elle et pas toi ! Martelai-je plein cruauté.

Je resserrai ma prise sur son cou et ajoutai :

- Et si Bella n'était pas dans ma vie, je te tuerais pour ce que tu viens de me prendre ici et maintenant !

Je le relâchai ensuite et il tomba à terre puis me dit, la respiration saccadée :

- Bien. Je vais aller dire à Bella que je ne lui en veux pas et puis…

- J'en ai rien à foutre de l'après ! Tu ne comprends pas que ton sort m'importe si peu ! Lui affirmai-je en plaçant mon visage à quelques millimètres du sien et en lui envoyant toute ma haine par mon regard.

Je ne pus éviter après à mon pied d'aller lui casser le nez et l'odeur de son sang m'attira. Je me mis alors à courir loin de lui. Je devais absolument éviter de le tuer. Il avait profité de moi, de mon instinct animal, de ma faiblesse d'homme et pour ça, je voulais qu'il crève. Alors mieux valait que je prenne mes distances, Bella ne me pardonnerait jamais si je le tuais.

Repenser à elle me fit me souvenir qu'elle m'en voulait pour l'annonce de notre futur mariage. Devrais-je lui dire ce qu'il venait de se passer ?

Non.

Elle ne devait pas l'apprendre. Jamais ! Et puis, c'était elle que j'aimais et j'allais le faire le reste de mon existence, ce qui venait de se passer n'avait pas d'importance et n'allait rien changer.

**POV** **Jacob**

Ce fut décidé sur ce qui allait en découler après ses paroles, que je me frottai le nez avant de le remettre en place. J'eus mal, mais la douleur était infime par rapport à celle présente dans mon cœur.

Il voulait que je disparaisse ? Bien !

Je cherchai des yeux mon short et quand je l'eus trouvé, je me transformai puis pris le bout de tissu dans ma gueule. Je cessai toute pensée, pour éviter que mes frères ne sachent. Je me focalisai sur les techniques de combat enseignées par les Cullen.

Je me dirigeai à toute vitesse vers un cours d'eau, qui se trouvait pas très loin d'ici, tout en ressentant une douleur lancinante dans le bassin. Une fois aux abords du ruisseau, je me jetai dans l'eau et repris forme humaine. Je me nettoyai le visage et quand je fus certain de ne plus avoir de trace de sang ou autre, je me dirigeai dans ma forme de loup vers le campement où Bella devait m'attendre.

Je devais à tout prix tenter de lui faire comprendre qu'elle n'aimait pas réellement Edward… ou tout du moins, pas comme elle le pensait. C'était là ma dernière chance.

**OoOoOoOoOoO**

Je courais vers le combat qui avait déjà commencé, tout en faisant un travail sur moi-même pour que mes frères ne puissent lire tout ce qui se passait en moi.

Je venais de dire adieu à mon amie. J'avais un goût amer dans la bouche car un instant, j'avais eu la confirmation de ce que je voulais qu'Edward se rende compte. Bella avait aimé notre baiser, elle avait même plus qu'aimé. Et elle n'était pas l'âme sœur d'Edward. Mais je ne pouvais aller contre les forces des envies et besoins de ce dernier.

Et puis Edward m'avait avoué qu'il voulait ma mort et une partie de moi l'avait entendu avec sagesse.

Je ressentais le besoin d'offrir à cet homme ses moindres désirs et le mien étant égal au sien, je voulais mourir pour être libérer de cette douleur face à l'aveuglement de mon amie et de mon lié, mon imprégné. Alors pourquoi ne pas le faire, tout simplement ? Je devais juste me laisser tuer par un des nouveau-nés. Rien de compliqué !

**POV Bella**

J'étais sur le dos d'Edward, il courait vers l'endroit où avait eu lieu la bataille. Alice lui avait demandé, par le biais des loups, que nous soyons là dans une quinzaine de minutes, parce que les Volturis seraient là. Et je ne cessais de penser avec soulagement que tout était fini.

Victoria était morte, Edward l'ayant décapitée devant moi, puis brûlée. Les autres vampires avaient été anéantis et personne n'avait été blessé. J'étais heureuse que Jacob aille bien, j'avais eu peur quand il m'avait annoncé qu'il voulait perdre la vie dans la bataille.

Je devais aussi remercier le ciel et le reste pour le fait qu'Edward m'ait pardonnée mon écart d'avec Jacob.

Quand ce dernier s'était apprêté à partir combattre, je n'avais vu qu'un seul moyen pour le retenir. Et je lui avais demandé. Je lui avais demandé de m'embrasser et il l'avait fait.

Repenser à notre baiser me fit fermer les yeux. Cela avait été différent et bon. Horriblement bon et j'avais été… gênée face à la réaction physique que mon corps avait témoigné.

Mais malgré cela, j'aimais Edward. J'en étais sûre. Il faisait parti de mon monde, celui où je pourrai être moi-même. Puis, j'aimais Edward plus que tout, alors logique que j'avais hâte d'être comme lui. Pour l'aimer sans avoir peur, sans restriction. Je voulais devenir enfin normale…

Edward était parfait. Il m'avait pardonnée immédiatement en me demandant même si j'aimais Jacob. Je lui avais dit que oui, mais que je l'aimais plus, bien plus. Et cela avait suffit pour qu'il veuille encore de moi. Je devais juste prendre mon courage à deux mains et dire à mon meilleur ami que notre baiser ne signifiait rien et que j'allais toujours me marier avec Edward.

Un gémissement de douleur venant de Seth dans sa forme de loup me sortit de mes pensées. Edward stoppa sa course et ensuite la reprit avec encore plus de vitesse. Je m'agrippai à lui avec plus de force et quand il me lâcha avec si peu de délicatesse au sol, près de sa famille, j'eus peur. Que se passait-il ?

- Comment va-t-il ? Demanda mon amour à son père.

- Je ne sais pas. Je vais aller l'examiner quand nos visiteurs de dernière minute seront partis.

- Ils arrivent, entendis-je dire Alice.

Je ne comprenais rien et ce fut Edward, me prenant près de lui, qui m'avoua :

- Jacob est blessé. Je n'en sais pas plus. Mais tais-toi et reste près de moi, ils approchent.

Mon monde venait de s'effondrer. Jacob était blessé ! Allait-il mourir ? J'étais tellement partie dans mes pensées que je ne vis pas les trois vampires que j'avais vus en Italie s'avancer vers nous.

Le bras qu'Edward passa autour de ma taille me fit revenir à la réalité et je me blottis contre lui. Il était là, et c'était tout ce qui comptait.

* * *

**Et bien voilà, le troisième chapitre est publié.**

**Comme dit dans ma note d'auteure, j'espère que ce chapitre, et plus précisément le moment « intime » entre Edward et Jacob, ne vous a pas trop choqué. Mais, pour mon idée, je devais en passer par là.**

**Sinon, je ne veux pas de réflexion sur **« Mais le venin tue les loups et patati et patata ».** Je n'ai pas oublié et attendez la suite pour critiquer ce point, s'il vous plaît.**

**Enfin, après ce chapitre, qui osera dire que je suis une auteure sombre et sadique ? Hein, qui ! **Mdr

**A part ça, je pense que l'on peut dire que le prénom d'Edward à pour synonyme : connard, têtu, borné, et bien d'autres joyeusetés. **Lol**. **

**Assez plaisanté et laissez-moi une review avec votre avis, ou un simple « **Merci, j'ai bien aimé, j'attends la suite** », cela me ferait super méga plaisir. J'ai beaucoup d'appréhension pour ce chapitre, alors soyez cool et dites-moi vos ressentis « **positifs ou négatifs** »**

**Je n'ai plus rien d'autre à dire, à part « **Merci d'avoir lu jusque là **».**

**(^-^)**

**Jes Cullen-Malfoy**

_Chapitre 3 publié le 28 février 2011_


	4. Chapter 4

**Auteur :** Jes Cullen-Malfoy

**Titre :** Mon nom est Jacob Black et je suis amoureux.

**Couple **: Jacob / Edward (je fais des infidélités à Jasper… sorry)

**Rated :** M (scènes de sexe explicites)

**Cette fiction est un Slash** et de part ce fait, raconte l'histoire **de deux hommes**. Pour les personnes homophobes, fermez cette fenêtre, pour les autres, régalez-vous ! (^-^)

**Situation :** Débute dans le tome 2, mais se déroule en partie dans le tome 3. (^-^)

**Particularité : **Cette histoire se base sur les tomes, le film « Hésitation » mais aussi mon imagination. J'ai fait un mé croise les doigts pour qu'il vous plaise.

**Disclaimer :** L'univers de Twilight et tout ce qui s'y rapporte, appartient à SM. Je les lui emprunte pour m'amuser. Une partie du scénario m'appartient aussi (^-^)

**Béta correctrice :** Vivi64

**Béta lectrice :** Emmoirel-for-Drarry

**Publication :** Un chapitre toutes les semaines ou tous les 15 jours, cela dépendra de mon avancement pour l'écriture du dernier chapitre (^-^)

* * *

**Note d'auteur :** Bien le bonjour à toutes et à tous ! Je suis de retour avec ce 4ème chapitre et j'espère qu'il vous plaira. On peut dire qu'à partir d'ici ma fanfiction démarre, s'éloignant de l'œuvre de Stephenie Meyer. Croisons les doigts pour que mon idée vous plaise ! Sur ce, je vous souhaite bonne lecture et vous donne rendez-vous en bas dans quelques minutes. (^-^)

**Merci à tous pour vos reviews, et je tiens à remercier **Marie** pour sa review anonyme qui m'a vraiment fait plaisir ainsi que celle de **jayf**.**

* * *

**Chapitre 4**

**POV Billy**

Quinze jours depuis que mon fils était dans le coma. Quinze jours que j'étais impuissant face à son état de santé.

Il était en train de mourir et personne n'y pouvait rien.

Quand il était arrivé ici en gémissant de douleur, après la bataille contre les nouveau-nés de Seattle, j'avais déjà cru le perdre. Puis le docteur Cullen était venu le soigner. Il avait même dû lui briser les os afin qu'ils se ressoudent correctement. Les cris de souffrances de Jacob résonnaient encore à mes oreilles.

Après que le docteur Cullen eut fini de soigner mon fils, il m'avait dit qu'il était confiant quant à sa guérison, que Jacob allait s'en remettre.

Et je l'avais cru.

Mon fils s'était même réveillé et il avait donc pu recevoir son amie Bella, malgré sa fièvre. Mais en plein milieu de leur conversation, il s'était endormi.

Au départ, je n'avais pas trouvé cela bizarre.

Mais après plus de vingt quatre heures sans signe de réveil, j'avais immédiatement appelé les garçons de la meute. Nous nous étions mis d'accord pour contacter de nouveau le docteur Cullen.

Et le diagnostic était… dur à croire.

Mon fils se laissait mourir, tout simplement. Et nous ne pouvions rien y faire. Tous les médicaments que nous lui donnions n'avaient eu aucun effet. Sans oublier le pire. Selon le docteur, mon fils était en état de manque, tous les symptômes concordaient.

J'avais découvert que Jacob se droguait alors qu'il était en train de mourir. Quel horrible père faisais-je pour ne pas voir ça chez mon propre fils ?

En constatant ça, le docteur Cullen avait commencé à rechercher des traces de drogues dans son sang, mais rien n'avait été trouvé. Et mon fils perdait la vie à chaque seconde et je n'y pouvais rien.

Ses sœurs étaient revenues près de moi, la meute aussi était à son chevet, celui de mon petit garçon qui perdait la vie sans que je ne puisse rien y faire. J'avais également pris une décision concernant Bella. J'avais refusé qu'elle mette les pieds de nouveau chez moi. Je ne savais pas si j'avais raison, mais je la tenais pour responsable du pourquoi mon fils se laissait mourir et s'était drogué. Il faisait ça pour oublier son amour pour elle, sans aucun doute possible.

J'avais bien essayé, aussi, de tirer les vers du nez à Sam pour savoir comment mon fils se procurait sa drogue. Mais il n'avait pas su me répondre. Je lui avais alors demandé ce qui poussait Jacob à se laisser mourir, et il m'avait simplement répondu que Jacob avait ses raisons et que je n'y pouvais rien.

Voilà le problème, je ne pouvais rien à l'état de mon fils et mon handicap n'y était pour rien lui aussi.

**POV Edward**

Je serrais la femme de ma vie dans mes bras. Elle pleurait encore une fois ce sale chien.

Depuis qu'elle était revenue complètement effondrée de la Push, le soir même de la bataille qui s'était déroulée quinze jours auparavant, elle était dans cet état. Dire à son meilleur ami qu'elle l'aimait, mais pas suffisamment pour me quitter, l'avait ébranlée.

Et en ce moment, je pouvais entendre que Charlie ne cessait de tenter de faire changer d'avis son ami Billy Black. Mais ce dernier n'en démordait pas. Il ne voulait plus que ma douce Bella aille voir son meilleur ami, celui-là même qui était en train de mourir, pour Dieu savait quelle raison.

Et malgré moi, je ne pouvais m'empêcher de ressentir un sentiment de soulagement et cela me mettait en colère. Je n'étais pas un monstre mais depuis que j'avais fait cette chose avec l'autre-là, dans la forêt, je me faisais penser à un monstre.

Je me demandais même si, secrètement, il ne se laissait pas mourir tout simplement parce que je lui avais dit le vouloir. Et la culpabilité prenait peu à peu part en moi. Sans oublier l'amour que Bella me portait et qui me donnait un sentiment de trahison.

Elle aimait le gentil vampire, celui qui avait une âme, un cœur malgré ma condition. Il fallait ajouter à cela une morale droite, un code de conduite. Le parfait vampire… en somme.

Et en vérité, depuis la bataille, j'étais un salaud qui avait couché avec un autre, avant de l'envoyer à la mort sans état d'âme. Et plus les jours passaient, plus je m'en voulais. De mentir en disant que tout allait s'arranger, de cacher la vérité quand elle me demandait « Pourquoi » et que je lui répondais « Je n'en sais rien », de faire comme si ce garçon qui se laissait mourir n'avait rien à voir avec moi.

Sans le comprendre, je pris une décision. Penser m'avait fait réfléchir et je m'empressai alors de murmurer :

- Bella, mon amour.

Elle redressa sa tête qui était posée sur mon torse, sécha ses larmes et me regarda.

- Quoi ?

- Je vais te laisser un moment, dis-je en caressant sa joue. Mais je reviens vite, d'accord ?

- Tu vas où ? Tu as chassé hier, me dit-elle comme un reproche.

- Hum, je dois rendre un service à Carlisle, j'avais juste oublié, mentis-je. Repose-toi et mange, ajoutai-je en allant poser ma bouche contre la sienne.

Bien entendu, depuis qu'elle avait embrassé Jacob, elle voulait passer au stade supérieur et de ce fait elle passa sa langue sur mes lèvres. Mais je ne pouvais pas céder malgré la tentation, pas quand je savais ne pas pouvoir me contenir, pas quand je pouvais me souvenir de la perte de contrôle que j'avais eue en embrassant Jacob de cette manière.

- Reviens-moi vite, me dit-elle en se recouchant.

- Je serai là au plus vite, la rassurai-je en posant ma bouche sur son front avant de passer par sa fenêtre, son père ne sachant pas que j'étais là.

D'ailleurs, nous n'avions pas encore parlé du mariage à ce dernier. Bella ne voulait pas l'annoncer alors que son meilleur ami était proche de la mort.

Une fois hors de sa chambre, je me mis à courir vers la villa. Je devais réfléchir et trouver un moyen pour aller rendre visite au loup mourant à la réserve. J'allais peut-être y aller avec mon père, mais je ne voulais pas non plus y aller accompagné, surtout par lui. Je pourrais peut-être trouver son téléphone portable où il y aurait les coordonnées des loups, choses, il me semble, qu'il avait depuis l'incident de la bataille.

**OoOoOoOoOoOoO**

Je me tenais debout, alerte.

Arrivé à la villa, j'avais vu, avec chance, sur la table basse du salon le téléphone de mon père et j'avais pris le numéro qu'il me fallait, avant de partir dans la forêt et de composer le numéro de Sam Uley. Et là, je l'attendais à la frontière.

Quand il m'avait eu au téléphone, il avait paru surpris mais avait accédé à ma demande assez rapidement. J'avais même pu entendre une sorte de soupir de soulagement.

- Suis-moi !

Je secouai la tête et me dis que je vieillissais beaucoup trop vite. Je n'avais même pas entendu son arrivée. Il était dans sa forme humaine mais deux loups étaient à ses côtés pour sa sécurité.

- Je vous suis, dis-je.

Je me mis à courir derrière yeux. Je pouvais entendre leurs pensées et je me sentais encore plus mal. Ils étaient au courant pour l'imprégnation de leur ami envers moi, et pour eux, j'étais le fautif. Celui qui avait mis leur ami dans cet état. Seulement, je fus saisi en me rendant compte qu'aucun d'eux n'était au courant pour l'épisode… de la forêt.

J'entendais aussi la colère d'un certain Paul. Un loup gris qui n'avait qu'une envie, me sauter dessus pour me déchiqueter. Mais leur alpha avait donné l'ordre de ne rien me faire, sauf en cas d'attaque de ma part bien sûr.

Rapidement, nous arrivâmes près d'une maison en bois de type chalet… de taille moyenne. Je pus voir le père de Jacob et lire dans ses pensées qu'il ne comprenait pas pourquoi j'étais ici sans mon père. Je ne dis rien, ayant entendu que Sam voulait « éclaircir les choses » si on pouvait dire ça comme ça.

- Je ne peux t'en dire plus Billy, mais Jacob pourrait guérir.

- Bien…

Le père de Jacob poussa sa chaise roulante, je le suivis et pénétrai dans une maison assez simple.

- C'est la chambre au fond du couloir, me dit-il sans émotion.

« Si tu fais du mal à notre frère, sang-froid, on te tue. »

Je souris face à la menace que le chef de meute venait de m'adresser en pensée. Mais je n'étais pas venu ici pour faire plus de mal, il pouvait donc être rassuré.

Je pris la direction de la chambre indiquée avec dans l'idée de me faire pardonner. J'allais même essayer de lui offrir une amitié si cela pouvait lui retirer l'envie de mourir. J'étais prêt à tout faire pour ne plus voir ma Bella pleurer pour ce loup.

A présent je me trouvai devant la porte et l'afflux de pensées qui jusqu'alors m'était inconnu me fit grogner.

Je poussai la porte en fermant mon esprit face à toutes ces images que je ne voulais pas revoir, ces images de lui et moi baisant dans cette forêt.

Seulement en pénétrant dans la chambre, je ne m'attendais pas à rester choqué sur le pas de la porte.

Ma vue s'était posée sur le corps allongé sur un lit qui était presque trop petit. Mes yeux s'étaient posés sur un corps plus maigre, plus pâle qu'avant. J'entendis même un battement de cœur… léger…

Tout ça me fit l'effet d'un coup de massue. Je m'approchai du corps endormi en deux pas et sans faire attention à mon geste, je posai ma main sur le front qui était brûlant.

- Pardon, dis-je en le regardant.

Je me rendis compte que mon égoïsme, mon entêtement et la froideur de mes mots l'avaient certainement mené à cette extrémité, sur ce lit. Je me rendis compte aussi, qu'il était jeune et que sa seule erreur avait été de tomber amoureux de moi.

Cette réalité me frappa de plein fouet et je ne pus me décider à retirer ma main de sa peau brûlante.

- Pourquoi tu le rejettes ?

Je me retournai pour voir que Sam était dans la chambre. Il me regarda avec une pointe de colère, mais aussi d'interrogation. Je ne comprenais pas sa question.

- J'aime Bella, dis-je en reposant mon regard sur Jacob.

- En es-tu sûr ? Me demanda-t-il doucement.

- Oui, j'en suis sûr, répondis-je avec sincérité.

**POV Jacob**

Je ne savais pas depuis combien de temps je marchais dans cette forêt plus que sombre. Et cela m'inquiétait.

Je m'étais réveillé seul, sans savoir comment j'avais atterri ici, dans cette forêt qui m'était inconnue. Celle où depuis un temps indéterminé je marchais, perdu dans mes pensées. Je me souvenais en boucle de cette nuit passée dans la tente avec lui et Bella. Je me souvenais aussi de cette nouvelle qui avait déchiré mon cœur, de ce moment entre lui et moi. Et puis ses mots.

Je les revivais en boucle. Ils repassaient encore et encore.

Je pouvais aussi ressentir ses mains sur moi, sa bouche contre la mienne… son odeur. J'avais même ma peau qui me brûlait quelquefois, comme s'il était là, à me toucher de sa peau glacée si salvatrice.

Seul le bruit de mes pas parvenait à mes oreilles et je n'en pouvais plus. Je voulais me reposer, arrêter de marcher et abandonner. Mais une force inconnue m'ordonnait de marcher, de continuer… et je ne pouvais que l'écouter.

Mais j'avais de plus en plus de mal à marcher, ressentant des bouffées de chaleur, des douleurs au ventre et quelques tremblements, m'obligeant à me poser sur le sol ou sur un tronc d'arbre. Sans oublier cette sensation douloureuse dans ma tête, comme des coups de marteaux qui ne cessaient de frapper.

Je me sentais bizarre, j'avais remarqué que je ne ressentais ni la faim, ni la soif. Et il y avait le jour aussi, qui était toujours en train de se coucher, parsemant le ciel de magnifiques couleurs.

Mais moi, je ne voulais qu'une chose, m'endormir pour ne jamais me réveiller sinon j'allais bientôt devenir fou. Je ne cessais de repasser tous les moments où il m'avait adressé la parole, les moments où je l'avais vu, touché… senti. Et chaque pensée était une douleur face à son rejet constant.

Et puis, je ressassais aussi les moments passés avec Bella… cette certitude que j'avais qu'elle n'était pas complètement amoureuse d'Edward… comme si elle choisissait son mode de vie avant de le choisir lui.

Sans oublier le plus douloureux, le fait que je revivais cette baise brutale dans la forêt, car cela avait été une baise. Ma première et dernière fois… notre union, celle de sa haine et de mon amour. Je pouvais encore ressentir ses coups de reins violents, ses mains emprisonnant mes poignets. Et son sexe en moi, me déchirant encore et encore.

La douleur que je ressentais, grandissante et épuisante, ne cessait de me faire souffrir, de me torturer. Je voulais oublier. Dormir et oublier qu'il ne serait jamais amoureux de moi. Jamais.

**OoOoOoOoOoOoOoO**

J'avais repris ma marche depuis peu quand je ressentis une sensation de soif… ma gorge devenant sèche sans que je ne puisse rien y faire. Je me transformai alors en loup et cherchai une rivière pour y boire. Quand je l'eus trouvée, je me rendis compte que l'eau n'apaisait en rien cette sensation de soif intense.

Je repris alors forme humaine pour essayer de boire de cette manière mais j'eus soudain une douleur au cœur…

Je gémis bruyamment tout en tombant à genoux dans l'eau. L'air se fit rare et des tremblements de plus en plus forts secouèrent mon corps.

Je tentai alors d'appeler à l'aide, mais quand une énième vision de l'homme que j'aimais en train de me rejeter passa dans mon esprit, je fermai les yeux et souris dans la douleur.

A quoi bon rester ici alors que je ne voulais qu'une chose, lui offrir la liberté, tout en cessant enfin d'être prisonnier de sa personne.

**POV Edward**

Depuis que j'avais mis les pieds à la Push, et pour être plus précis, dans la chambre de Jacob, je n'avais plus pris part à la vie autour de moi.

Bella n'avait cessé de m'appeler ainsi que mes parents qui avaient eux aussi tenté de me contacter, mais je n'avais pas daigné leur répondre. Et là, cela faisait huit jours que j'étais ici, ma main tenant la sienne.

Je n'avais pas bougé de place et mon regard observait ses traits, mon ouïe écoutait ses battements de cœur de plus en plus irréguliers. Et cela me rendait de plus en plus anxieux de me rendre compte que ma présence ainsi que les mots rassurants que je lui glissais à l'oreille ne changeaient rien.

Et j'avais de plus en plus de mal à me retenir en restant ici… d'assouvir certaines envies à force de revivre dans sa tête le moment où j'avais pris possession de son corps dans la forêt.

Plus le temps passait, plus… je ressentais des choses pour lui. Et je ne voulais pas. Je ne voulais pas faire souffrir Bella, pas maintenant que je lui avais promis de rester avec elle le restant de mes jours. Pas quand je lui avais demandé de m'épouser, pas après qu'elle ait risqué sa vie pour me sauver. Pas après tout ça !

Mais je devais voir l'évidence, je ne désirais plus passer mon éternité avec Bella, sans toutefois vouloir le faire avec Jacob.

Je ne voyais plus rien de mon futur. Je ne voyais plus que ce corps de plus en plus pâle allongé sur ce lit. Je ne voyais plus que cette main immobile dans la mienne. Je ne voyais plus que ces cheveux bruns, ces lèvres entrouvertes et ce torse des plus musclés monter et descendre de plus en plus rarement. Je ne voyais plus que ça, et tout le reste n'avait plus d'importance.

**OoOoOoOoOoO**

Je regardais mon père faire un massage cardiaque à Jacob et ma mère me retenait. Je ne voulais pas que tout finisse avant d'avoir commencé, je ne voulais pas qu'il meurt par ma faute…

Quand j'avais entendu son cœur cesser de battre, j'avais sans hésiter appelé mon père et il avait accouru à la Push. Billy était en ce moment dans le salon avec la meute. Et moi, j'étais là, à regarder la vie quitter ce garçon qui mourait à m'aimer. Je m'en rendais seulement compte maintenant.

« Foutu manque ! », pensa Carlisle.

- Pardon ? Dis-je à mon père.

- C'est ça qui le tue, il prenait quelque chose et son corps est en manque. Je ne comprends rien et ne trouve aucun enzyme dans son sang. Mais cette chose qui lui manque le tue et je ne peux rien faire. Son cœur ne repart pas. Et on dirait qu'il ne combat même pas la mort…

Il secoua la tête et ses paroles me choquèrent. J'étais pourtant sûr qu'il ne prenait pas de stupéfiant, même si je ne connaissais pas vraiment ses habitudes. Je n'avais jamais rien senti de tel dans son sang et selon la meute qui avait entendu mon père, eux non plus ne comprenaient pas.

L'évidence me frappa en quelques secondes. Je me retirai donc des bras de ma mère et écartai Carlisle du corps de Jacob. Je les mis à la porte et dis :

- Que personne ne vienne ! Est-ce clair ? Sam, j'ai la solution, mais retiens-les, ajoutai-je à son intention.

Je fermai la porte et sans attendre, je me mis nu. J'allai ensuite m'allonger sur son corps.

- Je suis là… sens mon corps, écoute ma voix…

Je me mis à l'embrasser dans le cou et à passer mes mains sur son corps. Je tremblais tellement, enfin le toucher était bon. J'avais vu et revu notre moment en forêt encore et encore et mon désir pour lui n'en était que plus fort.

L'absence de pulsation cardiaque me fit accélérer les choses.

Cela devait marcher, cela devait le faire revenir… Le manque, c'était moi. J'en étais convaincu… il avait besoin de mon corps, de mon odeur, de ma voix… de mon amour.

Cela devait fonctionner, sinon je faisais juste ça à un cadavre, car son cœur n'avait toujours pas repris ses pulsations. Et je ne voulais pas faire ça à un mort…

Et le fait que je pouvais entendre que les voix montaient dans l'autre pièce et que certains loups de la meute voulaient venir me tuer sur le champ, cela me donnait envie d'accélérer encore les choses.

Voyant en la meute un obstacle, je n'attendis pas et tout en m'écartant du corps de Jacob qui était si pâle et si froid, je m'installai mieux entre ses jambes. Ma bouche se posa sur la sienne mais je n'eus aucune réponse. Alors, je ne pus que chuchoter, tout en le pénétrant doucement :

- Pardon… pardon pour ça…

J'enfouis ma tête dans son cou et je me dégoûtai de ressentir autant de plaisir que la première fois à être en lui. Mais malgré ça, je me mis à aller et venir en lui, le pénétrant de plus en plus vite. Ma bouche, elle, embrassait toute la peau à sa portée. Je décidai aussi de prendre ses mains dans les miennes pour le sentir plus proche de moi. Un gémissement de plaisir m'échappa quelques secondes plus tard.

Être en lui était si bon, si exaltant…

J'accélérai mes coups de reins et redéposai ma bouche sur la sienne et en forçai le passage. Ma langue s'y engouffra et elle s'acharna. Je me sentis perdu dans les sensations. J'allai même plus profondément en lui, enfouissant mon sexe dans ses entrailles.

Et quand je perdis l'espoir que cela marche, que je ne faisais que libérer mes envies et désirs de chair, j'entendis un battement.

Je mis alors plus de vigueur dans mes mouvements de bassin et l'embrassai avec plus de passion, d'envie et de plaisir. Un autre battement suivit le premier et bien vite, il y en eut d'autre.

- Oui, reviens ! M'exclamai-je en quittant sa bouche pour aller embrasser son visage.

Ses paupières, ses joues, sa mâchoire, son nez… tout y passa, même son front et ses tempes. Je devenais fou… incontrôlable.

Je le pénétrai plus profondément, ayant encore plus besoin de ressentir cette sensation d'un étau entourant mon sexe. Mes coups de reins étaient donnés avec plus de force, ne pouvant la retenir, et je serrais de plus en plus ses doigts entre les miens. Malgré toute ma volonté de ne pas jouir pour continuer encore et encore à être en lui, je sentis bien vite mon plaisir arriver à son summum, et la jouissance vint. Je posai alors ma bouche une dernière fois sur la sienne. Je sentis l'afflux de venin sortir de mes canines et il pénétra sa bouche, en même temps que mon sperme jaillit en lui en plusieurs jets.

Son cœur battait, lentement et pas régulièrement, mais il battait et c'était le plus important.

Je pus me rendre compte que plus personne ne parlait dans la maison et ne voulant pas quitter ce corps si délicieux, je me plaçai sur le côté et pris ce dernier dans mes bras, le manipulant comme une poupée de chiffons.

* * *

**Et bien voilà, le quatrième chapitre est publié.**

**Je ne sais pas ce que vous pensez de ce chapitre, de la manière dont l'histoire ****originale****change****… mais j'espère qu'il vous plait.**

**Laissez-moi une review avec votre avis, ou un simple « **Merci, j'ai bien aimé, j'attends la suite** », cela me ferait super méga plaisir. **

**Je n'ai plus rien d'autre à dire, à part « **Merci d'avoir lu jusque là** ».**

**(^-^)**

**Jes Cullen-Malfoy**

_Chapitre 4 publié 07/03/2011_


	5. Chapter 5

**Auteur :** Jes Cullen-Malfoy

**Titre :** Mon nom est Jacob Black et je suis amoureux.

**Couple **: Jacob / Edward _(je fais des infidélités à Jasper… sorry)_

**Rated :** M _(scènes de sexe explicites)_

**Cette fiction est un Slash** et de part ce fait, raconte l'histoire **de deux hommes**. Pour les personnes homophobes, fermez cette fenêtre, pour les autres, régalez-vous ! (^-^)

**Situation :** Débute dans le tome 2, mais se déroule en partie dans le tome 3. (^-^)

**Particularité : **Cette histoire se base sur les tomes, le film « Hésitation » mais aussi mon imagination. _J'ai fait un mélange. Je croise les doigts pour qu'il vous plaise._

**Disclaimer :** L'univers de Twilight et tout ce qui s'y rapporte, appartient à SM. Je les lui emprunte pour m'amuser. Une partie du scénario m'appartient aussi (^-^)

**Béta correctrice :** Vivi64

**Béta lectrice :** Emmoirel-for-Drarry

**Publication :** Un chapitre toutes les semaines ou tous les 15 jours, cela dépendra de mon avancement pour l'écriture du dernier chapitre (^-^)

* * *

**Note d'auteur :** Voici la suite tant attendue du réveil de Jacob. J'espère que ce dernier répondra à vos espérances. Bonne lecture.

**Ps :** Un grand **MERCI** pour toutes vos reviews, vraiment. Je n'aurais jamais cru en recevoir autant pour cette fanfiction.

* * *

**Chapitre 5**

**POV Jacob**

Je me demandais sur quoi reposait mon corps pour sentir autant de froid. Avait-il gelé ou neigé pendant mon inconscience ? Ou bien étais-je monté au ciel ? Je n'en savais rien et je n'avais pas envie de me réveiller ou d'ouvrir les yeux.

Je me sentais bien, apaisé… comme complet. La mort m'avait sans conteste délivré de ma douleur et de ce manque que j'avais de lui… de cette partie manquante à moi-même.

Je soupirai de bien-être et me rendis compte que je n'avais plus cette sensation de manque d'air, d'étouffement. Je pris un plaisir sans nom à prendre une grande respiration. Je sentis mes poumons fonctionner de nouveau et cela me fit du bien.

Le temps passa lentement, et petit à petit des bruits atteignirent mes oreilles. Et je ne pus que m'interroger.

C'était des voix…

Elles étaient lointaines… mais je pouvais, si je me concentrais, les comprendre un minimum. J'entendis une voix masculine réprimander quelqu'un. Il n'avait pas soi-disant dit des choses qui semblaient importantes à la voix grondante.

Sans m'y attendre, je sentis quelque chose de doux contre ce qui semblait être mon épaule. J'ouvris instantanément les yeux et tombai directement sur un regard noir.

J'eus un mouvement de recul et je faillis tomber. Je fus déstabilisé. Comment pouvais-je chuter alors que je m'étais laissé tomber sur le sol terreux de la forêt, ou dans l'eau, je ne savais plus trop ?

Je me mis alors à regarder plus attentivement mon environnement. Je me rendis compte, aussi stupéfiant que cela puisse paraître, que je me trouvais dans ma chambre, allongé sur mon lit… où Edward était lui-même étendu. A ce qu'il me semblait être, il était nu, ou au minimum torse nu.

Étais-je devenu fou ? Ou étais-ce tout simplement ça, la mort ? Avoir souhait le plus cher exaucé ?

Ne voulant pas me poser plus de questions sur ce que je voyais, je revins me blottir contre le corps froid et je dis, tout en soupirant et en fermant à nouveau les yeux :

- J'aime la mort…

- Et moi je t'aime…

Je rouvris mes yeux et avant que je ne puisse dire quoique ce soit, une bouche se posa sur la mienne. Une langue la pénétra et plus rien n'exista. J'en oubliai tout ce que je venais de découvrir. Je liai ma langue à celle, aventureuse, d'Edward et me laissai emporter par les sensations.

Je sentis bien vite mon corps être déplacé, et d'après moi j'avais atterri sur le corps de mon hallucination, ou plutôt ma vision de la mort. Je ne réfléchis pas plus et me laissai faire. Les mains sur mon corps commencèrent à me rendre fou.

Fou de désir, fou d'envie.

Je ne pus m'empêcher d'ouvrir les yeux et une fois de plus, mon cœur rata un battement. C'était lui, là, sous moi. C'était lui qui caressait mes fesses, lui qui m'embrassait avec autant d'ardeur. C'était sa langue dans ma bouche et son corps sous le mien.

Je n'étais plus, désormais, maître de mon corps et de ses mouvements. Je ne pouvais éviter à mon bassin de bouger pour frotter mon sexe contre le sien, je ne pouvais empêcher mes mains avides de toucher ses flancs, ses hanches, ses cuisses. Je n'étais plus le dirigeant de mon corps. Il se dirigeait seul et prenait ce qu'il voulait, encore et toujours.

Après un temps interminable où seules nos bouches furent soudées, j'eus la force de me redresser. Je m'assis sur ses cuisses et tout en fermant les yeux, je touchai du bout des doigts ce torse qui avait hanté mes délires avant ma mort.

Cette mort à laquelle j'ouvris les bras et souris avec soulagement.

Car actuellement, j'étais en train de caresser le corps si souvent désiré… si souvent voulu sous mes mains. Ce corps à moi, et à moi seul.

Après avoir parcourus chaque centimètre de peau à portée de mes doigts, le corps sous le mien se redressa et avant de poser ses lèvres contre les miennes, j'entendis, avec une voix amusée :

- Tu es bien vivant Jacob…

Divagation post-mortem… aucun autre terme ne me venant à l'esprit. J'arrivais à divaguer et à halluciner en étant mort, mais Dieu que cette illusion était plaisante.

Le baiser recommença et s'intensifia. Je profitai de ce qui m'était offert avec abandon. Je me sentais plus vivant que je ne l'avais été et j'eus soudain un regret. Celui de ne pas avoir ressenti ça, étant vivant… de ne pas avoir pu profiter de ce corps tant aimé quand mon cœur battait encore. Je regrettais de ne pas avoir eu le courage de me battre plus pour avoir mon imprégné près de moi. Mais les regrets n'avaient pas leur place ici.

Et je comptais bien les effacer de ma mémoire pour ne garder que la totalité des sensations éprouvées ici et maintenant.

Comme dans mon seul moment réel avec Edward, tout en l'embrassant, je m'installai de telle sorte à ce qu'il vienne en moi, et une fois fait je me laissai tomber. Une paire de mains me retint en se plaçant sur mes hanches, et au lieu d'être pénétré d'un seul coup, je me sentis rempli centimètre par centimètre.

Je gémis de plaisir, mêlé à la douleur car je n'avais eu aucune préparation. Et d'après les recherches que j'avais faites après avoir découvert mon imprégnation, ou plutôt un semblant de recherches, deux hommes voulant avoir des relations sexuelles devaient se préparer.

Mais je fus soudain heureux de ne pas être juste baisé avec force et violence, et la douceur dont mon hallucination faisait preuve me rendait bêtement heureux.

Je bougeai des hanches pour commencer à le sentir bouger, et quelques secondes plus tard je le sentis entamer un mouvement de va-et-vient. Je repris sa bouche avec avidité et plus rien d'autre n'exista que ce sexe en moi, bougeant tantôt vite, tantôt avec lenteur… ou cette bouche et cette langue aspirant mon air.

Bien trop vite, à mon goût, ayant été partant pour que jamais cela ne cesse, je sentis un liquide couler dans ma bouche. Je l'avalai avec délectation, ressentant toujours un goût si fort. Puis j'entendis quelqu'un grogner et ce son était le plus beau du monde.

Mon corps se mit à trembler, et alors que je le sentis me remplir de son sperme, le mien jaillit de mon sexe emprisonné entre nos corps, sans même avoir été touché. Je peinai à rependre mon souffle, ayant toujours ma bouche collée à celle de mon vampire.

Il lui fallut d'ailleurs quelques secondes pour daigner me laisser reprendre une goulée d'air. Quand ce fut fait, je souris et dis, avec joie et moquerie :

- Je pense que je vais t'aimer encore plus que le vrai Edward.

Je l'entendis rire et alors qu'il embrassait mon épaule, il me souffla à l'oreille :

- Tout est vrai Jacob. Je vais t'expliquer mais avant, je vais m'habiller et laisser entrer ton père, il meurt d'envie de te voir.

Impuissant face à ce qu'il venait de me dire, je ne pus que hocher la tête. Il me releva et me posa sur le matelas, à ses côtés. Il quitta ensuite le lit et enfila ses habits. J'eus tout le loisir de voir son corps nu… et un seul mot me vint à l'esprit : splendide.

Mais cela ne pouvait pas être réel, Edward ne pouvait pas avoir couché avec moi une fois de plus, n'est-ce pas ?

- Non, tu as raison. J'ai couché avec toi deux fois de plus, dont une pour te rendre la vie, dit-il tout en boutonnant sa chemise.

Deux fois…

Les mots me manquèrent et quand j'ouvris ma bouche pour parler, poser des questions, vouloir une explication face à tout ceci, il posa sa bouche sur la mienne et me dit, une fraction de secondes plus tard en ouvrant la porte :

- D'abord ton père, il est fou d'inquiétude pour toi depuis que ton cœur a cessé de battre.

Cessé de battre ? Alors, j'étais bien mort ?

Je n'eus pas plus le temps de réfléchir à ça que la chaise roulante de mon père entrer dans ma chambre, poussée par Sam. Ayant oublié que j'étais nu, je plaçai le drap sur mon corps et vis, avec… douleur, des larmes couler des yeux de mon père. Il vint se placer près de moi et prit ma main dans la sienne. Il me dit ensuite, tout en me souriant :

- Tu aurais dû m'en parler… j'aurais pu te soutenir… t'aider. Je t'aime et tu es très important pour moi Jacob… j'ai… j'ai cru…

Il fondit en sanglot et maladroitement je vins le prendre dans mes bras. Sam me passa un short en jeans qui trainait à terre et je l'enfilai avant de reprendre mon père dans mes bras. Il pleura comme jamais je ne l'avais vu pleurer, à part à l'enterrement de ma mère, il y avait de ça des années.

Mon père parla, contre mon torse, et j'entendis des choses qui me choquèrent, me firent manquer plusieurs battements de cœur. Mais aussi, qui remplirent ce dernier de joie.

Après ma blessure à la bataille, j'avais été amené ici et le père de mon imprégné m'avait soigné en me recassant les os afin qu'ils se ressoudent. J'avais ensuite reçu la visite de Bella et là, j'avais sombré dans le coma.

A entendre ça, je me souvins de ce qui m'avait fait sombrer. Le fait d'entendre Bella m'annoncer qu'Edward lui avait pardonnée et qu'elle l'avait choisi. Qu'ils allaient bien se marier… et puis qu'Edward allait la transformer en vampire. Je me souvins de la douleur qui avait pris part de mon corps à ce moment-là et de l'envie de ne plus rien ressentir.

- Allons dans le salon, mon fils. Les autres veulent te voir.

Une fois dans le salon, j'appris ce qui fit lever le soleil dans ma vie. J'avais… je ne savais même pas comment le dire. En m'étant lié à Edward et en recevant son venin en moi, j'avais créé une sorte de dépendance.

Je ne savais pas pourquoi son venin ne me tuait pas, comme avec les autres loups, mais la théorie trouvée par le docteur Cullen, après l'explication de son fils, sembla être correcte.

J'avais une différence qui m'avait poussé à m'imprégner d'un vampire… et mon corps avait alors créé une alternative au venin. Au lieu de me tuer, il me rendait dépendant… pouvant causer ma mort en définitive par le manque.

Tout le long des explications, je restai le regard posé sur Edward et ses sourires envers moi me rendirent tout chose. Ce ne fut qu'à la fin de la réunion qu'Edward se leva et qu'il prit la parole, une seconde fois.

- J'aimerais vous dire quelque chose.

Il avança vers moi et s'accroupit. Il continua :

- J'ai fait souffrir Jacob de part mon entêtement et mon refus d'accepter notre lien et mon existence ne suffira jamais pour me faire pardonner. Mais sachez que je me suis rendu compte, depuis son coma que… que je l'aime. Et, avec votre permission, j'aimerais pouvoir l'aimer chaque jour.

Ma gorge devint sèche à ce qu'il venait de dire. Il posa sa main sur ma joue et ajouta, en murmurant :

- Tu avais raison. Je m'entêtais à croire aimer Bella alors qu'elle n'est que ma Tua Cantante. J'aurais dû boire son sang et non l'aimer. Acceptes-tu de moi dans ta vie…

Je ne sus répondre, et faisant fi du monde autour de nous, je lui sautai dans les bras et l'embrassai. Je le sentis sourire contre mes lèvres.

La chose que je n'avais pas prévue était que nous n'arrivions plus à nous séparer et j'entendis, pendant que nos mains s'activaient à nous dévêtir, les personnes dans la maison en sortir tout en se prononçant sur ce qu'ils venaient tous d'entendre.

**POV Edward**

J'avais réussi à laisser Jacob chez lui, lui étant interdit de quitter le lit. Carlisle avait été intraitable là-dessus. Et ne voulant pas continuer à jouer sur les deux tableaux, maintenant que j'avais fait mon choix, j'étais en train de courir vers la maison de Bella.

Je ne savais vraiment pas comment lui annoncer que je voulais rompre… La dernière fois que je l'avais fait, elle avait sombré et seul Jacob l'avait aidée. Mais il ne serait plus là pour elle, ou plutôt, je pressentais que Bella ne voudrait plus de lui près d'elle.

J'avais aussi convenu avec… Jacob… de tout dire à Bella. Enfin, pas la partie de sexe en forêt mais plutôt son imprégnation et cette attraction que j'avais ressentie en le voyant dans le coma.

Arrivé devant la maison, je sus, en lisant les pensées de Charlie, que Bella était partie à Portangeles avec Angela et Jessica. Je fis donc demi-tour et courus vers la villa. Mon père était déjà là, mais il n'avait rien dit aux autres qui, une fois le seuil de la villa passé, me sautèrent tous dessus pour me demander où j'étais, Esmée ayant elle aussi gardé pour elle ma présence auprès de Jacob après son arrêt cardiaque.

Repenser à ce moment me fit frissonner d'horreur. Alice me sauta dessus, et croyant que j'allais recevoir un câlin, je la laissai faire. Mais au lieu de ça, je reçus une gifle et elle me dit en colère :

- Imagines-tu l'état de Bella ?

- Alice, la reprit Jasper.

- Non ! Edward, elle t'aime, et toi tu pars sans rien lui dire, sans explication. Sans oublier que je ne te voyais plus ! Comment crois-tu qu'elle a vécu ça, hein ? Va la voir et excuse-toi ! Immédiatement !

Sans attendre, elle quitta le salon, en maugréant dans sa barbe qu'un aller-retour en Italie lui avait suffi. Je jetai un regard à Carlisle, sachant qu'il savait que j'allais rompre avec Bella.

Il posa sa main sur mon épaule et me dit, en pensée :

« Il le faut fils, pour ton bonheur. Tu le mérites. Elle t'oubliera… avec le temps »

Je lui fis un maigre sourire et sans attendre je pris les clés de ma voiture et fonçai vers le garage. Une vingtaine de minutes plus tard, j'étais en ville. Quand je fus garé sur un parking, je me mis à marcher en direction des magasins, le soleil étant absent.

Mais rien de ce côté-là. Paniquant, me rappelant d'une fois similaire au tout début de notre histoire où elle avait failli se faire violer et bien plus, je scannai les pensées de tout le monde.

Ce que je vis me choqua. J'interceptai les pensées d'un poivrot dans un bar qui fixait une scène des plus… improbables pour moi.

Je vis Bella danser avec deux hommes, et ses amies ne faisaient pas mieux. Au vu des verres vides sur une table à côté d'elles, où était posé le sac de Bella, je compris.

Je m'en voulus car cela était ma faute.

Une fois le bar identifié, je dus demander mon chemin à deux passants avant de prendre la direction indiquée. Quand je fus dans l'établissement, j'entendis très clairement :

- C'est un salaud, un connard, un… un sale con de me faire ça à moi. Il… il…

Elle ne put finir sa phrase qu'elle s'écroula sur le bar, renversant un verre. Ses amies rirent, ayant trop bu elles aussi. Que faisaient-elles ici ? L'alcool leur était interdit normalement.

Gardant mon calme, je me dirigeai vers elles et après quinze bonnes minutes d'argumentation, elles étaient toutes les trois dans ma voiture.

Je déposai d'abord Jessica chez elle, qui tenta de m'embrasser à plusieurs reprises. Je n'eus aucun mal à éviter sa bouche, mais je n'eus pas la même chance pour échapper à son haleine alcoolisée. Angela fut plus facile à ramener, étant endormie. Je m'excusai auprès de ses parents qui furent plus soulagés qu'elle soit rentrée qu'ivre morte en ville.

La dernière tâche allait être plus dure. Une fois arrivé devant la maison des Swan, je sortis de la voiture et me dirigeai vers la porte arrière, Bella étant restée assoupie depuis le bar. Je la soulevai délicatement et marchai vers la porte d'entrée qui s'ouvrit sur Charlie. Il me toisa et sans cérémonie, me prit sa fille de mes bras en m'ordonnant, d'un ton sans appel :

- Tu comptes la faire souffrir encore longtemps ? Je ne veux plus que tu t'approches d'elle, est-ce clair ? Maintenant, fous-moi le camp d'ici et ne reviens plus !

Il rentra chez lui et claqua la porte avec son pied. J'eus dans l'idée de monter à l'étage pour attendre Bella dans sa chambre, mais j'entendis dans les pensées de Charlie qu'il voulait veiller sa fille, saoule.

Je soufflai et me dis que je devrais revenir dans quelques heures. Je remontai alors en voiture et me mis à rouler vers la villa, avant de changer d'avis et de rouler vers la frontière entre la Push et notre territoire. Je me souvins de ce chemin fait à plusieurs reprises pour amener Bella à son ami. Que de temps nous avions perdu Jacob et moi…

N'oubliant pas que je n'avais pas eu l'accord de Sam pour pénétrer leur territoire à ma guise, j'attendis une fois arrivé à la frontière une bonne vingtaine de minutes avant de voir un loup brun entre les arbres. J'entendis, dans ses pensées, que je pouvais continuer jusque chez Jacob.

Je ne me le fis pas dire deux fois, et tout en roulant plus vite que nécessaire, je me demandai comment j'avais pu en arriver là, voulant à tout prix être près de lui alors qu'il y avait à peine 23 jours, j'aimais Bella comme un fou !

Peut-être avais-je vraiment confondu amour et fascination. Ce que j'avais tout d'abord ressenti pour Bella.

Ici, envers Jacob, j'avais seulement ressenti de l'indifférence, au début, puis de la haine, avant de me rendre compte que je l'aimais. Ne disait-on qu'entre la haine et l'amour, il n'y avait qu'un pas ?

Et… cet amour que je ressentais pour Jacob était en moi comme une vague de chaleur. Dès que je pensais à lui depuis que la vérité m'avait frappé, je m'en voulais de l'avoir fait souffrir et de l'avoir fait attendre.

Attendre de connaître ce sentiment si… jouissif. Attendre de me sentir complet. Car en étant intime avec lui, je me sentais sans conteste complet. Je sortis de mes pensées quand je me rendis compte que j'étais arrivé à la fin du chemin menant au chalet de Jacob et de son père.

Deux femmes sortirent de la maison, suivies par un fauteuil roulant. L'une d'elle se mit à courir vers un point à ma gauche, qui n'était autre que Paul, le fameux loup gris qui avait voulu ma mort quelques jours plus tôt.

Je n'attendis pas plus longtemps pour sortir de la voiture et marchai vers Billy. Il me toisa avec… une sorte d'hostilité mais ses pensées étaient bloquées. Je ne pouvais donc pas lire en lui. Il me dit, tout en faisant rouler son fauteuil vers moi :

- Je te laisse la porte ouverte à ma maison, sang froid, mais cela ne veut pas dire que tu as ma confiance. Mon fils a beau s'être imprégné de toi, je te garde à l'œil. Et si tu le fais souffrir à nouveau, quitte à y perdre la vie, tu le sentiras passer ! Compris ?

Je hochai la tête, non sans sourire de bonheur à voir qu'il défendait son fils. Ce dernier, arrivant derrière Billy, posa sa main sur son épaule tout en disant :

- Je suis assez grand pour savoir ce que je fais papa. Laisse Edward tranquille. Rachel, pourrais-tu amener papa chez Sue.

- Oui…

Le reste ne fut que silence, ou plutôt, je me murais dans le silence pour ne voir que lui, me regardant. Ses yeux pétillaient et j'avais peur, peur de perdre le contrôle une fois de plus, peur de ne pas être à la hauteur de son amour, bien plus fort que le mien.

Ses pensées me frappèrent et lire qu'il ne voulait qu'une chose, que je l'embrasse, me fit bouger. Je m'avançai vers lui et arrivé à quelques centimètres de son visage, je stoppai. Je murmurai, pour qu'il se rappelle d'une chose importante :

- Je ne me contrôle plus quand je t'embrasse.

- Alors viens, allons dans ma chambre.

Il me prit la main et ce geste nouveau, cette situation nouvelle, fit exploser en moi des dizaines de feux d'artifices.

Quand nous fûmes dans sa chambre, il me fit m'assoir sur son lit, en gardant ma main dans la sienne. Il demanda, sans me regarder :

- L'as-tu dit à Bella ?

J'ouvris et refermai ma bouche sans savoir quoi répondre. Pourtant, la réponse était évidente : non. Je n'avais pas su lui dire, vu son état. Mon silence dut lui faire comprendre la réponse car il ajouta, tout en retirant sa main de la mienne :

- Je m'en doutais. Tu… tu ne veux pas la quitter. Pourquoi tu me fais ça ? Demanda-t-il avec tristesse dans la voix.

Je me retournai et lui dis, avec toute ma sincérité :

- Non, non, je veux la quitter, pour toi. Mais, je n'ai pas pu lui dire. Elle était en ville avec ses amies et elle avait bu. Quand je l'ai ramenée chez elle, Charlie m'a mis dehors. Je n'ai rien pu dire à Bella, elle était saoule et dans les vapes.

- Vraiment ? Demanda-t-il étonné.

Je hochai la tête, me sentant tout à coup soulagé pour je ne savais quelle raison. Il reprit ma main et avec une agilité et une vitesse beaucoup plus rapide que n'importe quel humain, il fut assis sur mes genoux, ses jambes de chaque côté des miennes. Il ancra son regard dans le mien, son beau regard brun… et il me souffla, sérieusement :

- M'aimes-tu vraiment ?

- Oui, soufflai-je.

- Veux-tu vraiment te mettre avec moi ?

- Sans hésitation, répondis-je.

- Pourquoi ? Enfin, je veux dire, comment es-tu passé de cette haine envers moi à ça ? Me demanda-t-il en entourant mon cou de ses bras.

- Quand je t'ai vu sur ton lit, en train de mourir, quelque chose en moi c'est ouvert, répondis-je en allant caresser l'arête de sa mâchoire avec mon nez. Et au fil des jours où je suis resté à ton chevet, plus rien d'autre que toi n'existait. C'est venu comme ça, Jacob, sans pouvoir me l'expliquer. Mais je sais, là, maintenant, que je t'aime et que jamais je ne pourrai rattraper tout ce temps perdu à te rejeter comme je l'ai fait, terminai-je.

- Alors n'en perdons plus, souffla-t-il en écartant son visage du mien pour rapprocher nos bouches.

Je retins mon souffle, même si ce dernier était inutile. Quand ses lèvres touchèrent les miennes, j'entendis :

- Doucement…

Je fermai les yeux et puisai toute ma force pour ne pas me laisser emporter. Sa langue lécha ma lèvre inférieure et j'entrouvris la bouche. Son muscle humide s'immisça en moi et bientôt je tentai une approche timide avec ma langue.

Une fois qu'elles se furent touchées, je devins avide, fou. Sans contrôle une fois de plus, et je le plaquai contre moi pour approfondir le baiser. Nos langues jouèrent, se battirent, se heurtèrent et se lièrent à n'en plus finir. Je pouvais sentir qu'il peinait à reprendre son souffle.

Je me sentis poussé en arrière et mon dos entra en collision avec son matelas. Nos bouches encore soudées.

Ses mains passèrent dans mes cheveux et après un temps monstrueusement court et long à la fois, tout changea.

L'avidité fit place à la langueur. Ma précipitation se transforma en douceur et lenteur. Nos souffles se mêlèrent, mes mains allèrent caresser son cou alors que les siennes se posèrent sur mes joues.

Le monde était-il égal à ça ? Se résumait-il à ce sentiment de plénitude que je ressentais en ce moment même, alors que sa langue voyageait dans mon cou ?

Je gémis et tirai son visage pour que nos bouches se ressoudent. Il sourit et pénétra mon antre de sa langue mutine, qui taquina la mienne. Je découvrais avec lui ce qu'était qu'embrasser, sans se précipiter, et j'aimais ça.

Je me laissai complètement aller et bientôt je fus torse nu, subissant l'assaut de sa bouche. Je fixai le plafond, noyé dans les émotions et sensations nouvelles. Quand ses mains se posèrent sur les boutons de mon pantalon, je le stoppai et inversai les positions.

* * *

**Et bien voilà, le cinquième chapitre est publié.**

**Ne me tuez pas de frustration et laissez-moi une review avec votre avis, ou un simple « **Merci, j'ai bien aimé, j'attends la suite** », cela me ferait super méga plaisir. Soyez cool et dites-moi vos ressentis « **positifs ou négatifs** »**

**Je n'ai plus rien d'autre à dire, à part « **Merci d'avoir lu jusque là **».**

**(^-^)**

**Jes Cullen-Malfoy**

_Chapitre 5 publié le 14/03/2011_


	6. Chapter 6

**Auteur :** Jes Cullen-Malfoy

**Titre :** Mon nom est Jacob Black et je suis amoureux.

**Couple **: Jacob / Edward _(je fais des infidélités à Jasper… sorry)_

**Rated :** M _(scènes de sexe explicites)_

**Cette fiction est un Slash** et de part ce fait, raconte l'histoire **de deux hommes**. Pour les personnes homophobes, fermez cette fenêtre, pour les autres, régalez-vous ! (^-^)

**Situation :** Débute dans le tome 2, mais se déroule en partie dans le tome 3. (^-^)

**Particularité : **Cette histoire se base sur les tomes, le film « Hésitation » mais aussi mon imagination. _J'ai fait un mélange. Je croise les doigts pour qu'il vous plaise._

**Disclaimer :** L'univers de Twilight et tout ce qui s'y rapporte, appartient à SM. Je les lui emprunte pour m'amuser. Une partie du scénario m'appartient aussi (^-^)

**Béta correctrice :** Vivi64

**Béta lectrice :** Emmoirel-for-Drarry

**Publication :** Un chapitre toutes les semaines ou tous les 15 jours, cela dépendra de mon avancement pour l'écriture du dernier chapitre (^-^)

* * *

**Note d'auteur :** Alors, tout d'abord, merci encore à tous d'aimer cette histoire. Sinon j'aurais une petite chose à dire à tous ceux qui pensent que les choses ont été trop vite entre nos deux loulous. Je dirais que primo, Edward est un vampire, il réfléchit donc plus vite, pense et autres choses dans ce genre là. Ensuite, et bien, de la bataille à sa visite à Jacob, il y a 15 jours qui se sont écoulés. Puis quand Edward est sur place, il lui faut 8 jours entiers, non stop près de Jacob, à revoir de par les pensées de ce dernier, tout ce qui les concernes et seul l'arrêt du cœur de Jacob, lui a fait découvrir la vérité. Faut pas non plus oublier, que la proximité sur cette durée les a rapprochés avec le lien de l'imprégnation. Bref, je ne pense pas que les choses ont été rapide et si vous pensez encore cela... je ne peux rien y faire. N'oubliez tout de même pas, qu'Edward a pris encore moins de temps pour aimer Bella.

Sinon, pour conclure, je pense que ce chapitre vous plaira car il... vous offre ce que beaucoup attendent. Alors, sans vous embêter plus avec mon blabla, bonne lecture (^-^).

**Ps : Désolé pour ce retard, mais FF. net bug au niveau des publications. Vous pouvez lire ce chapitre grâce à l'astuce que Mounette m'a donnée. Pour les auteurs en difficultés, vous devez, quand vous êtes sur le message d'erreur, remplacer "property" dans l'adresse par "content". Voilà, bonne lecture !**

* * *

**Chapitre 6**

**POV Bella**

Je me réveillai avec un mal de crâne horrible. Quand j'eus pris le temps de faire arrêter de tourner ma chambre, je me levai. La descente des marches fut pénible pour arriver en bas en un seul morceau. Je marchai jusqu'à la cuisine et me servis un grand verre d'eau que je vidai d'un trait.

- La gueule de bois ?

Je me retournai pour voir que ce n'était que Charlie. Il avait l'air furieux.

- Je ne veux plus que tu le fréquentes Bella, il ne t'apporte que souffrance !

Je compris de qui il parlait et ma douleur au cœur refit surface, il m'avait encore abandonnée. Sans une explication, seulement en me mentant pour me dire qu'il reviendrait vite.

Il n'avait pas répondu à mes appels et sa famille ne savait pas où il était.

Edward m'avait quittée, juste comme ça. Après sa demande en mariage.

Était-ce parce que j'avais embrassé Jacob ? Était-ce parce que je lui avais avoué aimer Jacob. Moins que lui, il n'y avait aucun doute, mais était-ce cela la cause de son départ ?

Je ne pris pas le temps d'écouter Charlie qui s'était mis en mode « père autoritaire » et filai prendre mes clés pour partir voir mon meilleur ami. Si le départ d'Edward m'avait appris une chose, c'est que seul Jacob pouvait m'aider.

Une fois dans ma camionnette, je roulai vers la Push. Billy n'allait pas pouvoir m'empêcher de voir Jacob cette fois. C'était vital pour moi ! Et puis, je m'inquiétais pour lui, je l'aimais, quoi que je puisse y faire. Seulement, j'aimais beaucoup plus Edward.

Vingt minutes plus tard, quand je fus devant chez Jacob, je sortis de la voiture et courus vers la porte. Je fus étonnée que Billy ne vienne pas se placer devant ma route mais étant donné qu'il n'y avait personne, je pénétrai dans la maison. Il n'y avait personne non plus dans le salon, mais j'entendis comme des gémissements venir de la chambre de Jacob.

Souffrait-il ?

Ne réfléchissant pas plus, je me ruai vers sa chambre et ouvris la porte, le cœur battant à tout rompre. La vue qui s'offrit alors à moi me donna envie de vomir ou même de mourir sur place.

**POV Jacob**

_« POV Edward : Je me laissai complètement aller et bientôt je fus torse nu, subissant l'assaut de sa bouche. Je fixai le plafond, noyé dans les émotions et sensations nouvelles. Quand ses mains se posèrent sur les boutons de mon pantalon, je le stoppai et inversai les positions. »_

Sans m'y attendre, je me retrouvai sur le dos, Edward me surplombant. Il entoura mon visage de ses mains et me dit, tout en embrassant mon cou :

- Je veux t'aimer… prendre mon temps, si j'y arrive…

- Fais tout ce que tu veux, articulai-je difficilement.

Sa bouche mordilla ma jugulaire et cela m'envoya des milliers de frissons sur tout le corps. Je me mis à trembler et gémir, tout en cambrant mon dos. Je n'arrivais pas à croire que tout cela était vrai, qu'Edward embrassait mon corps, qu'il était là et qu'il m'aimait.

Je fermai les yeux et laissai couler quelques larmes, de manière silencieuse. Mes mains partirent dans ses cheveux et j'y passai mes doigts avec tendresse. Cette tendresse que je pouvais dorénavant révéler. Comme mon amour, ce besoin de le sentir contre moi.

J'étais même à un point de vouloir le sentir en moi. Au fond de moi. Je voulais qu'il me fasse l'amour, qu'il me prépare, qu'il me pénètre, qu'il m'adule, me fasse jouir, gémir et monter toucher les étoiles.

Je voulais m'évader avec lui, connaître les plaisirs de la chair avec volupté. Je n'avais même pas assez de mot de vocabulaire pour vouloir exprimer ce que mon loup voulait, ce que je voulais. A par lui, lui, toujours et encore lui. Cet homme qui avait limité mon monde à sa personne, modifié la perception des choses et ancré mon point d'attraction de ce monde à sa personne.

Cet homme qui était en train de lécher mon ventre, tout en me caressant le sexe avec douceur. Comment en était-il arrivé là ?

Je rouvris les yeux et redressai la tête pour le voir**,** les yeux fixés aux miens. Ils étaient obscurs mais si envoûtants. Je le vis montrer ses canines si aiguisées et il poussa un cri bestial avant de ravir ma bouche avec brusquerie. Il en prit possession et je gémis de plaisir.

Il se mit à onduler sur mon corps à demi-dévêtu. Je gigotai alors pour tenter d'enlever mon short qui était à mi-cuisse. J'y parvins, non sans mal, et quand je fus nu, j'inversai nos positions.

Je m'attelai à le déshabiller. Je vis la bosse qui déformait son boxer bordeaux. J'eus le souffle coupé. Je n'y avais jamais pris attention, mais c'était la première fois que je voyais son sexe. Je posai mes mains sur le tissu et palpai l'érection qui se trouvait en dessous.

Cette dernière était froide… mais j'avais l'impression qu'elle me brûlait la main. Cela n'était pas douloureux, juste… bizarre. Je retins mon souffle et sortis le membre dressé. Le gland était rougi et une goutte sortait. Elle luisait et, me sentant attiré, je baissai la tête et lapai. Étrangement, c'était le même goût que le venin et je me demandai soudain si cela n'en était pas, au final.

Quoiqu'il en soit, je descendis ma langue jusqu'à la base de son sexe et remontai pour prendre en bouche son bout que je suçotai doucement, tout en prenant la base de son membre en main. J'entendis vaguement mon prénom être prononcé en boucle, mais j'étais perdu. J'avais comme l'impression que son sexe était une friandise que je me devais de dévorer avec douceur et lenteur.

Enivré par le plaisir que je ressentis à l'entendre gémir de plus en plus, je pris le maximum de son sexe en bouche, ne trouvant aucunement cela répugnant et commençai un mouvement de succions tout en allant et venant.

Ses hanches bougèrent d'abord rapidement, faisant buter son sexe au fond de ma gorge, puis, quand je pris une de ses mains, celle qui était en train d'appuyer sur ma tête pour me donner un rythme, il ralentit et cessa de bouger son bassin.

Je pus alors commencer à lécher son membre, le mordiller, le faire entrer et sortir de ma bouche, enrouler ma langue sur son gland et passer ma langue sur sa fente souillée de plus en plus par sa semence.

Le mien, de sexe, pulsait et ne demandait qu'à être délivré au plus vite.

Je dus le penser car sans comprendre je me retrouvai en position… du soixante neuf, le sexe d'Edward en bouche et le mien dans la sienne. Il me suçait avec frénésie, me faisant crisper mes doigts de pieds. Je ne pus que lui rendre la même chose, et bientôt nous nous vidâmes dans la bouche de l'autre.

Je déposai ensuite mon front sur sa cuisse, ayant été celui du dessus. Je repris mon souffle et tentai de faire repartir mon cœur à un rythme normal.

Je ne m'attendis donc pas à recevoir une autre attention. Ce fut surpris que je sentis… une langue à mon entrée. Elle en faisait le tour, s'y infiltrait pour ensuite ressortir et aller passer sur mes testicules. Je criai, surpris, sous la sensation d'un doigt me pénétrant, suivi d'une langue. Je ne pus retenir mes hanches de bouger pour en réclamer plus.

**POV Edward **_(Une petit moment plus tard)_

Je m'activai en lui, en tenant ses hanches. Il criait ouvertement son plaisir, celui que je lui procurais. Je me sentis plus fort à cette pensée et m'enfonçai plus profondément en lui. J'allai déposer ma bouche sur son dos couvert de sueur et léchai cette dernière avec avidité. Une fois arrivé à sa nuque, je lui murmurai, tout en m'activant de nouveau en lui :

- Je t'aime… je t'aime… tu es si bon… si chaud…

- Hum… oui, plus vite Edward… plus fort, plus loin…

Il bougea et pencha sa tête en arrière. La position ne me plut plus, je sortis de lui avant de le mettre sur le dos et de le pénétrer à nouveau. Il enroula ses jambes autour de moi et happa mes lèvres.

Le baiser fut époustouflant, tout comme le reste.

Je me mis à bouger en lui lentement, tout en gardant mes yeux ancrés aux siens. Nos bouches soudées. Il gémit et griffa mes épaules. Un grognement sortit du fond de ma gorge pour se perdre dans la sienne.

Chacun de mes muscles étaient au travail, celui de lui faire l'amour. J'allais et venais en lui, sentant ses chairs se resserrer petit à petit autour de mon sexe. Sa chaleur me rendait fou, son corps irradiait sous le mien. Je me sentais plus vivant contre lui, moins froid.

Quand je sentis que j'allais venir, je fis des mouvements amples, tout en prenant sa jambe droite pour la remonter. Je pouvais ainsi aller plus loin en lui. Il gémit et pencha sa tête en arrière, faisant se quitter nos lèvres.

Je posai mon front sur sa clavicule et commençai à aller plus vite. Bientôt, nos peaux claquaient et un grognement profond sortit de ma gorge. Jacob gémit avant de murmurer mon prénom, encore et encore. L'entendre me donna des ailes, et je le pilonnai avec force et précision, tapant sans faute à chaque pénétration dans sa prostate. Cette petite glande qui le faisait se cambrer.

Après un coup plus brusque et plus violent que les autres, mes canines firent couler du venin. Il coula le long de mon cou et voulant qu'il le boive, qu'il me goûte, je passai ma main gauche dans ses cheveux pour redresser sa tête. Je vis alors qu'il avait pleuré.

Je m'en voulus mais alors que je me sentais coupable, il lapa le liquide sur ma gorge avant de prendre ma bouche d'assaut. Il monta ses hanches, plus haut que les autres fois, et mon sexe alla encore plus loin en lui. Je ne pus me retenir et je sentis mon membre cracher son plaisir au fond de ses entrailles.

Il cria, mordit ma langue sous le coup de l'orgasme qui le prenait et je sentis cette chose si chaude s'abattre sur mon ventre.

Ne voulant pas que cela finisse, je continuai de bouger en ralentissant mon rythme effréné et en allant profondément en lui, tout en masturbant son membre poisseux de son sperme et qui perdait déjà du volume.

Jacob gémit face à mes attouchements, encore et encore, et après une minute de ce traitement, il geignit, comme s'il souffrait avant de planter ses ongles dans mon dos et bouger des hanches.

Il ouvrit ensuite ses yeux et les ancra dans les miens, et juste là, je jouis une fois de plus en lui. Il convulsa et ouvrit sa bouche pour crier. Mais aucun son ne sortit, juste le silence. Mon regard s'égara sur les veines qui palpitaient dans son cou et je ne pus résister. J'allai embrasser sa jugulaire, qui m'appelait comme jamais encore. Je sentais les palpitations de son cœur, le flux de sang qui s'écoulait, là, sous cette peau.

- Je t'aime…

Il avait murmuré ça à mon oreille et je dus fermer les yeux. Il y avait tellement de sincérité dans ces trois mots que j'avais envie de les entendre en boucle.

Je remontai ma bouche, embrassant son cou, sa mâchoire, pour atterrir au coin de ses lèvres. Là, je dis, avec mon âme, mon cœur et tout ce que je pus mettre pour démontrer que je le pensais:

- Je t'aime aussi…

J'allais ensuite me blottir contre lui quand j'entendis un sanglot. Je me redressai alerte et inspectai son visage. Mais un autre sanglot, encore plus douloureux, se fit entendre. Jacob me regarda, comme s'il venait de revenir d'un autre monde et mon cerveau eut tôt fait d'analyser la situation. Je tournai ma tête en trois millièmes de seconde et vis l'horreur la plus pure.

Bella était là, à l'encadrement de la porte, des larmes dégoulinant sur ses joues, la main sur le cœur. Quand elle croisa mon regard, elle gémit, comme une bête souffrant avant son dernier souffle. Le corps sous moi bougea et réussit à s'extirper.

- Bella… attends… respire, entendis-je.

- Tu… vous… il…

Un râle de souffrance passa la barrière de ses lèvres et elle quitta la pièce. Je me levai alors, pensai à enfiler mon pantalon et courus vers elle. Elle n'était pas encore sortie de la maison que je lui barrai le passage.

- Bella, attends. Je vais t'expliquer…

**POV Bella**

Ne voulant pas écouter, ne voulant pas l'entendre me dire ce que je craignais, je le poussai, inutilement. Il ne bougea pas d'un pouce et cela me mit en rogne.

Je venais de voir l'homme que j'aimais coucher avec un autre. Sans ajouter que cet autre n'était que l'autre homme que j'aimais. Mon cœur était déchiré et il me faisait souffrir, encore pire qu'avant, quand il m'avait quittée « _pour mon bien_ ».

Un sanglot sortit, malgré que je ne veuille pas pleurer devant lui, et quand son regard peiné se posa sur moi, au lieu de ressentir de la tristesse et de la douleur face à ce que je venais d'apprendre, une rage, une colère s'empara de moi.

Je touchai son torse de pierre de mon doigt pour appuyer chaque mot.

- Écoute-moi bien, Edward ! Parce que je ne vais pas le répéter deux fois. Tu m'as trompée, mentis… et Dieu sait depuis combien de temps. Tu m'as fait plus de mal que personne d'autre, même si je me suis sentie tellement bien dans tes bras. Oublie-moi, ne me parle plus, ne m'approche plus si c'est pour proférer des mensonges. Et je ne veux plus que tu me sauves !

Je le contournai et quittai la maison.

Même si j'avais envie de croire les mots que je venais de prononcer, je ne pouvais pas. Je voulais qu'il me rattrape et me dise qu'il m'aime, que c'était juste un accident. Comme moi avec Jacob avant la bataille. Je voulais qu'il m'embrasse comme jamais, avec amour et passion. Me faisant ressentir ce que les bras musclés et chauds de mon meilleur ami m'avaient fait découvrir.

Mais je ne pus qu'être encore plus déchirée quand je pus démarrer ma camionnette sans être retenue. Je vis, dans mon rétroviseur, Jacob prendre dans ses bras Edward et cette vue-là me fit pleurer encore plus.

Comment tout avait pu dérailler comme ça ? Comment Edward avait pu en arriver là avec Jacob, alors qu'ils se détestaient ?

Une petite voix en moi me fit me rendre compte que peut-être… peut-être qu'ils ne s'étaient jamais détestés et qu'ils me mentaient tous deux depuis le tout début. Mais cette idée me sembla ridicule et ce fut pleurant comme jamais que je pris difficilement le chemin de la maison

**OoOoOoOoOoOoO**

Cela faisait des jours que j'étais dans ma chambre à pleurer sans arrêter, sauf pour m'effondrer de fatigue.

A mon arrivée ici, Charlie m'était tombé dessus et à la vue de mes larmes, il m'avait juste pris dans ses bras. Je ne me souvenais plus très bien, mais j'avais parlé, sous le choc, sous la colère. Je lui avais avoué ce que j'avais vu chez Jacob.

Et j'étais là, dans ma chambre, à pleurer dans les bras de mon père. A pleurer comme jamais je n'avais pleuré. Je me sentais vide, comme si j'étais morte et cela était douloureux.

J'avais été trahie par l'homme que j'aimais, ou plutôt par les hommes que j'aimais, et je ne savais pas si j'arriverais à m'en relever. Je ne voulais plus souffrir, je ne voulais plus ressentir cette douleur omniprésente dans ma poitrine. Je ne voulais plus pleurer comme une gamine.

Je ne voulais plus souffrir pour lui. Et je ne voulais pas, par-dessus tout, retomber dans ce gouffre qui venait à peine de se refermer. Je voulais la vie que j'avais enviée, je voulais que tout redevienne comme avant.

**OoOoOoOoOoO**

Je sortis de mon état catatonique quand un courant d'air balaya mon corps. J'ouvris mes yeux et je le vis. Il me fit pitié, avec son visage déformé par la douleur, comme s'il souffrait de me voir comme ça.

Je me fis la promesse de ne pas lui adresser la parole, quoiqu'il dise. Il fit un pas vers moi, puis il se laissa tomber à genoux, sans me quitter des yeux. Il tendit sa main vers moi, mais je reculai. Je ne voulais pas qu'il me touche, pas après ce que j'avais vu. Je ne voulais pas qu'il… qu'il recommence à me mentir, à me dire qu'il m'aimait alors qu'il… qu'il couchait avec Jake dans mon dos.

- Bella, je ne voulais pas que tu l'apprennes comme ça…

Je fermai les yeux, tentant en vain de me réveiller de ce cauchemar. Je savais ce qui allait suivre. Il allait me quitter, comme après mon dix-huitième anniversaire.

Quand il remarqua que je ne dirais rien, il continua :

- Je veux d'abord que tu saches que… que je n'ai jamais voulu ce qui arrive. J'ai vraiment cru t'aimer Bella…

Je hoquetai. Cru m'aimer ?

Il dut lire sur mon visage ma souffrance face à ce qu'il venait de me dire, car il reprit la parole :

- C'est dur à entendre, mais je ne veux plus te mentir. Bella… j'ai cru t'aimer, et je l'aurais cru le reste de mon existence si… si…

- Si ? Murmurai-je sans pouvoir me retenir.

- Si à notre retour d'Italie, il ne s'était pas passé cette chose, ce lien.

Face à mon air interrogatif, il souffla et ferma les yeux. Pendant une seconde, j'eus la sensation qu'il allait ouvrir ces derniers et me dire, tout en m'embrassant, que c'était une mauvaise blague, un cauchemar. Mais au lieu de ça, il rouvrit ses yeux dorés et murmura, pour que je puisse entendre :

- Jacob t'a certainement parlé de l'imprégnation, non ?

Je hochai la tête, me souvenant de ce que Jacob m'avait dit à ce sujet. J'avais même cru qu'il s'était imprégné de moi, à la manière dont il avait été triste de me répondre que non, il n'était pas imprégné. Pourquoi Edward me parlait-il de ça ?

- Je ne sais pas comment le dire, alors je vais être franc. Jacob s'est imprégné de moi. Plus précisément quand il a ramené ta moto à ton père. Nous n'avons rien demandé, c'est… c'est venu comme ça.

Dans tout ce qu'il venait de me dire, la seule chose que je retins était qu'il me mentait depuis si longtemps. J'éclatai en sanglots et, impuissante, je le sentis me prendre dans ses bras. Je me dégoûtai à me laisser aller contre lui, à respirer son odeur, mais je ne pouvais me détacher de lui, je l'aimais. Et toute la volonté du monde ne pouvait enlever ces sentiments que j'éprouvais envers lui.

- Je sais que tu dois te dire que… que je te mens depuis tout ce temps, mais je te jure, sur tout ce que j'ai de plus cher, que rien ne s'est passé avec Jacob avant la bataille. Rien, je refusais le lien, encore certain de t'aimer. Ma demande en mariage était sincère Bella, je ne t'ai pas menti sur mes sentiments. Jamais je n'aurais fait cela.

- La bataille, articulai-je difficilement à cause de la boule dans ma gorge.

- Hum… oui. Disons que je détestais Jacob pour son imprégnation et quand tu m'as envoyé le chercher, pour expliquer notre mariage, j'ai perdu les pédales et… et…

Je le sentis se tendre et il cracha, avec difficulté :

- J'ai couché avec lui, brutalement et sans sentiment. C'était impossible de détacher mon corps du sien, malgré l'amour que j'avais pour toi à ce moment-là. Quand on a eu fini, je l'ai même envoyé à la mort, par haine.

Je l'entendis grogner et… sans pouvoir me l'expliquer, je commençai à comprendre. L'état dépressif de mon meilleur ami, ses allusions au fait qu'Edward n'était pas le bon, que je m'aveuglais à l'aimer. Ce que je ne comprenais pas, c'était quand Edward avait pu changer d'avis… pour en arriver à ce que j'avais vu chez Jacob. Me connaissant bien, il me serra dans ses bras et me dit :

- J'ai commencé à culpabiliser, après la bataille, je m'en voulais de lui avoir dit avec rage que je voulais qu'il meurt, parce que c'était ce qu'il était en train faire. Et te voir triste pour lui n'arrangeait rien Bella. Encore à ce moment-là, je croyais t'aimer. Au-delà de tout et pour l'éternité. Seulement, quand j'ai décidé d'aller demander pardon à Jacob, le jour où je t'ai promis de revenir… ce jour-là tout a changé.

- En quoi ? Demandai-je en me retirant de ses bras et en ancrant mon regard au sien.

Il sourit, tendrement, et posa sa main sur ma joue qu'il caressa. Il embrassa mon front, comme avant, et répondit :

- Quand je l'ai vu, allongé, pâle comme la mort, son cœur battant de plus en plus lentement… ma culpabilité m'a fait mal. Je n'ai pas bougé de sa chambre une fois là-bas. Et petit à petit, sans que je ne le veuille, j'ai… je j'ai ressenti des choses pour lui. Et quand il est mort…

- Il est mort ! M'exclamai-je.

- Oui, mais il est revenu. Il va bien. Écoute Bella, quand il est mort… rien n'avait plus d'importance que lui. C'est là que j'ai compris. Je l'aimais, comme je n'avais jamais aimé. Et je m'excuse pour tout le mal que cela te cause.

- Tu l'aimes, murmurai-je avant de me remettre à pleurer.

Il me prit dans ses bras et plus rien ne fut dit. Le temps cessa et je ne pouvais que me repasser encore et encore tout ce qu'il venait de m'avouer, avec douleur.

Savoir qu'il ne m'avait jamais aimé fut la chose la plus inconcevable à dire, à croire, à accepter. Sans oublier cette partie de moi qui voulait le croire, quand il me disait qu'il n'avait pas voulu ça, qu'il aurait voulu m'aimer le reste de l'éternité.

Je repensai à nos débuts, sa volonté de me tenir éloignée de lui, cette force que j'avais mis à connaitre la vérité à son sujet. Puis je me souvins de nos moments dans la clairière, son baiser, puis les autres qui ont suivi.

Pour en arriver à la rupture brutale en forêt, de mon état à son départ et celui des Cullen. De ces trois mois où rien n'avait plus eu d'importance à part Charlie.

Je ne sus pas combien de temps tout cela avait parcouru ma tête, quand une chose me fit me redresser. Je ne pus que m'exclamer, la voix cassée :

- Les Volturis !

* * *

**Et bien voilà, le sixième chapitre est publié.**

**Il vous laisse sur une note... Volturienne. J'espère que ce lemon vous a plu, et encore plus la partie "Bella".**

**Laissez-moi une review avec votre avis, ou un simple « **Merci, j'ai bien aimé, j'attends la suite** », cela me ferait super méga plaisir. J'ai beaucoup d'appréhension pour ce chapitre, alors soyez cool et dites-moi vos ressentis « **positifs ou négatifs** »**

**EXCEPTIONNELLEMENT, le chapitre 7 sera publié le lundi 04 avril, parce que je déménage en cette fin de mois. **

**Je n'ai plus rien d'autre à dire, à part « **Merci d'avoir lu jusque-là **».**

**(^-^)**

**Jes Cullen-Malfoy**

_Chapitre 6 publié le 21 mars 2011_

* * *

_**Ps :** Sachez que mon amie Emmoirel a fait un montage pour cette fanfiction. Vous pouvez voir l'image en suivant le lien suivant (enlevez les espaces) ou en suivant le lien qui sera placé dans mon profil._

_http : / / img51 . imageshack . us/i/fond4s . jpg/_


	7. Chapter 7

**Auteur :** Jes Cullen-Malfoy

**Titre :** Mon nom est Jacob Black et je suis amoureux.

**Couple **: Jacob / Edward _(je fais des infidélités à Jasper… sorry)_

**Rated :** M _(scènes de sexe explicites)_

**Cette fiction est un Slash** et de part ce fait, raconte l'histoire **de deux hommes**. Pour les personnes homophobes, fermez cette fenêtre, pour les autres, régalez-vous ! (^-^)

**Situation :** Débute dans le tome 2, mais se déroule en partie dans le tome 3. (^-^)

**Particularité : **Cette histoire se base sur les tomes, le film « Hésitation » mais aussi mon imagination. _J'ai fait un mélange. Je croise les doigts pour qu'il vous plaise._

**Disclaimer :** L'univers de Twilight, et tout ce qui s'y rapporte, appartient à SM. Je les lui emprunte pour m'amuser. Une partie du scénario m'appartient aussi (^-^)

**Béta correctrice :** Vivi64

**Béta lectrice :** Emmoirel-for-Drarry

**Publication :** Un chapitre toutes les semaines ou tous les 15 jours, cela dépendra de mon avancement pour l'écriture du dernier chapitre (^-^)

* * *

**Note d'auteur :** Me revoilà ! Désolée pour cette petite attente. J'espère que vous allez tous bien ! Moi, ça va (^-^). Ce chapitre est un peu plus court que les précédents, mais je ne pouvais pas couper à un autre moment voulant bien séparer les choses. Dites-vous que la suite sera là lundi prochain ! Allez, bonne lecture et on se retrouve en bas !

**Merci aux anonymes suivant** _pour leurs reviews depuis le début de cette Fanfictions :_ **caro06**, manganiark, **Tasika**, lunaa, **kamkam85**, Pile, **libel** **fanny**, Eva, **jayf**, k, **Marie**, Law, **gaia**, Tsukiia, **smile-of-cat**, CDG, **de araujo**, girlmanga, **fat**, Jun.

* * *

**Chapitre 7**

**POV Jacob**

Je serrai des dents. Sam ne comprenait pas la situation ! Bella devait devenir vampire, sinon elle allait être tuée par les Volturis. Elle devait être transformée ! Et puis, Bella n'avait plus que ça pour elle. Sa famille, celle qu'elle s'était créé en aimant Edward.

Cela faisait deux semaines qu'elle nous avait découverts, et même si elle ne voulait toujours pas me parler, ni à Edward, depuis sa visite chez elle, elle était partie chez les Cullen. Quand elle leur avait dit que les Volturis attendaient un mariage et une transformation, elle avait été catégorique.

Elle ne voulait pas qu'un Cullen soit blessé.

Elle voulait devenir comme eux.

Et personne n'avait trouvé à y redire. Edward m'avait confié, en venant me rendre visite, qu'en fait les Cullen ne voulaient pas se mettre à dos les Volturis et que si Bella ne devenait pas un vampire, s'il y avait peu de chance que ces derniers la retrouvent, les Cullen, eux, ne pourraient pas les fuir indéfiniment.

Alors, pour la survie du clan, Carlisle avait accepté de transformer Bella. La seule chose qui avait posé problème était le traité signé avec mon clan.

J'étais alors allé chez Sam pour qu'il donne son autorisation. Mais il restait campé sur ses décisions et la vie de mon imprégné était en jeu. Il avait donné sa parole sur la transformation de Bella en vampire et… et je ne voulais pas risquer de le perdre.

- Tu dois autoriser sa transformation, criai-je à bout de force.

- Non. Jacob, comprends-moi, je ne peux laisser faire une telle chose, quelque soit ton lien avec eux.

- Mais Bella le veut ! M'emportai-je.

- Bella ne sait pas ce qu'elle veut. Elle ne comprend pas qu'elle meurt aussi en se laissant transformer.

- Elle vivra ! Dis-je véhément. Elle pourra continuer à vivre.

- Maintenant Jacob, tu vas m'écouter ! Gronda Sam.

Je vis le reste de la meute baisser la tête face au ton de l'alpha.

- Si un des sang-froid mord Bella Swan, nous les tuerons. Tous. Nous devons éviter d'en arriver là, nous devons sauver Bella.

La colère monta en moi, et je ne pus empêcher ma mutation en loup dans le salon d'Emily. Immédiatement, Sam se transforma lui aussi et me mordit au cou pour me tirer hors de la maison. Il m'emmena dans la forêt, à l'abri des regards indiscrets. Les autres loups arrivèrent et, impuissant face à la voix de l'alpha, à sa demande qui résonnait dans ma tête, je me calmai.

Il grogna et tout en marchant de long en large, je l'entendis mettre au point un plan d'attaque et des rondes à nos frontières. Je l'entendis prévoir de tuer la famille de mon imprégné à la moindre résistance et malgré son ordre, je me redressai sur mes pattes et me rebellai. Il fut en un instant devant moi et grogna. Je répondis avec hargne.

Nous nous battîmes ensemble et une chose en moi se modifia. J'avais l'impression que c'était à Sam de m'écouter, de m'obéir. Sam avait beau gronder ses ordres, ceux pour que j'arrête de désobéir, il le sentait comme moi.

Voyant qu'il ne m'écouterait jamais, malgré la réalité, celle où j'avais repris ma place d'Alpha, je me mis à courir vers la villa Cullen pour les avertir du danger de la meute.

Mes pattes foulèrent le sol à une vitesse hallucinante, ne voulant pas me faire rattraper et ainsi m'empêcher d'avertir que la meute allait les tuer jusqu'au dernier s'ils transformaient Bella.

Une fois arrivé dans leur jardin, je _le_ vis très clairement sortir de chez lui, Bella sur ses talons. Je lui en voulais de ne pas lâcher Edward, de ne pas abandonner. Mais non, elle le collait sans lui parler, comme si en faisant ça, une fois devenue vampire, il retournerait avec elle.

- Cesse de t'en faire, entendis-je. Il n'y a que toi !

Une main flatta ma fourrure et j'entendis ensuite, à mon oreille :

- Va dans le garage pour reprendre forme humaine, je ne veux pas que toute la famille te voit nu. Ensuite, nous discuterons ensemble de ce que nous devons faire, face au rejet de ta meute.

Je lui léchai le visage, sans pouvoir y résister. Je trottinai ensuite vers le garage où il m'attendait déjà avec des vêtements. Quand je repris forme humaine, il vint m'enlacer et il posa ses mains sur mes hanches.

- Les habits sont ceux d'Emmett. Nous n'avons pas plus grand.

- Merci. Et désolé d'être venu. Je ne savais…

- Tu as bien fait. Et puis, tu fais partie de ma famille maintenant. Autant qu'ils te rencontrent officiellement.

Je m'habillai ensuite sous son regard et quand je fus prêt, il me prit la main et m'entraina chez lui. Il m'emmena dans la cuisine, où tout le monde était rassemblé. Bella était en train de manger ce qui semblait être du poulet avec des patates. En tant normal, je serais allé vers elle en premier… mais je restai là, à l'entrée de cette magnifique cuisine.

Le docteur Cullen me fit un petit sourire, vu que Bella le voyait. Sa femme, elle, posa ce qu'elle avait en main pour venir me prendre dans ses bras. Elle me chuchota :

- Ravie de faire officiellement ta connaissance Jacob. Soit ici chez toi !

Je sentis la main d'Edward se poser sur mes reins. Il caressa même ma hanche gauche de son pouce avant de me demander :

- As-tu faim ?

- Hum, ça va. Merci, répondis-je.

- Ok… hum...

- Ca pue ! S'exclama la blonde en coupant Edward.

- Rosalie ! Voyons, reste polie, la réprimanda la femme du docteur.

- Je ne fais qu'énoncer une vérité. Après qu'il nous ait mis l'odeur de l'humaine, il nous oblige à sentir cette chose… Et on doit se taire ?

- Si le choix de mon compagnon te dérange Rosalie, la porte est ouverte, lança Edward d'une voix froide.

L'instant d'après, cette Rosalie n'était plus là. Monsieur muscle s'avança vers nous et sans attendre, il me prit dans ses bras, me serrant comme un dingue. Je ris de son élan d'affection. Il me posa ensuite au sol et me dit, tout en jouant du poing dans le vide :

- J'ai hâte de t'affronter p'tit frère !

P'tit frère ? Je secouai la tête et je compris Bella. Je comprenais pourquoi elle tenait tant à ces gens. Pourquoi elle les avait toujours défendus. Je me sentis soudain mal et je posai mon regard sur mon amie, qui me regardait avec les yeux humides. Sa lèvre inférieure trembla, mais elle retint ses pleurs et reposa son regard sur son assiette dont elle triturait le contenu du bout de sa fourchette.

- Jacob, penses-tu que nous devons avoir peur de la meute ?

Je réfléchis à la question que me posait le Dr Cullen.

Pas dans l'immédiat.

Sam devait avant tout mettre en sécurité les loups de sa meute et ma venue ici avait contrecarré ses plans. Il n'allait certainement pas attaquer avant le lendemain. Le temps de mettre en place un autre plan, en évitant la mort des gars.

Je repensai soudain à mes frères, mes amis. Embry, Quil, Seth… et les autres. Qu'allait-il leur arriver ? Les Cullen allaient-ils les tuer ?

Je ne voulais pas… je me sentais pris entre deux camps, ne voulant qu'aucun côté ne soit blessé. Je dis, à contrecœur, ne souhaitant réellement qu'une chose, mettre Edward en sécurité :

- Je ne pense pas que Sam va attaquer ce soir. Ma fuite de la meute pour venir ici a contrecarré ses plans.

- Très bien, cela nous laisse le temps de quitter la ville. Bella, pourrais-tu me dire si tu as un passeport ?

- Hum, oui. Mais, je l'ai laissé chez Charlie.

- Je vais t'en faire faire un. Jasper, pourrais-tu t'en occuper ?

- J'appelle Jenks immédiatement. Si on le veut pour demain matin, je vais avoir besoin de plus d'argent.

- Combien de fois dois-je te répéter Jasper que tu fais partie de la famille au même titre que les autres. Mon argent et leur argent est aussi le tien !

- Pardon Carlisle, dit le fameux Jasper avant de se tourner vers la petite femme aux cheveux en désordre.

Si mes souvenirs étaient bons, elle s'appelait Alice.

- Alice, pourrais-tu faire une photo de Bella pendant que je contacte Jenks ?

Elle hocha la tête et sans attendre, prit Bella par la main pour la mener dans une autre pièce. Je n'avais même pas été accueilli par elle. J'avais déjà la blonde et elle contre moi… super cadeau !

Puis, je ne comprenais plus rien.

Allaient-ils partir ? Si vite ? Edward allait me quitter ?

La panique grandit en moi sans que je ne puisse rien y faire.

- Je pense que nous devons parler, entendis-je au creux de mon oreille.

- Je le pense aussi, lui dis-je.

Il prit mon visage en coupe et me donna un baiser renversant. Il m'invita ensuite à le suivre.

Nous empruntâmes des escaliers à révolution. Quand nous eûmes monté deux étages, il s'arrêta devant une porte.

- C'est ma chambre… on y sera plus tranquille, elle est insonorisée au maximum.

- Ils ne peuvent…

- Si, ils entendent, mais moins bien, me coupa-t-il en ouvrant la porte.

Je pénétrai dans sa chambre et fus surpris d'y trouver un lit. Les vampires dormaient ?

- Je l'avais acheté pour Bella, me dit-il tout penaud.

- Il faut que tu arrêtes de lire mes pensées Edward…

- Je n'y peux rien. Je n'arrive pas me détacher d'elles. Savoir lire en toi me fascine.

- Comme avec Bella, lâchai-je.

Il fut devant moi en quelques millièmes de seconde. Ca aussi, il faudrait qu'il arrête. Je n'étais pas habitué à ça.

Il prit mon visage entre ses mains et me dit, la voix chargée d'émotion :

- Tu n'es pas Bella et Bella n'est pas toi. C'est toi que j'aime... et que j'aimerai aussi longtemps que durera mon existence.

- Lui as-tu dit la même chose ? Demandai-je acide.

- Que t'arrive-t-il ? Demanda-t-il inquiet. Pourquoi es-tu aussi jaloux et de mauvaise humeur.

- Je ne sais pas, répondis-je en prenant place sur le lit.

Et c'était vrai, je ne savais pas pourquoi j'étais de si mauvaise humeur, excepté le fait que je venais d'abandonner ma meute et de part ce fait, la Push et mon père. Sans compter que je ressentais comme un besoin de lui … et puis, j'avais soif.

Je la ressentis seulement maintenant tellement j'avais été stressé de cette rencontre.

- As-tu dormi cette nuit ?

- Non, j'ai dû faire des gardes. Quand tu es parti, j'ai filé crapahuter dans la forêt toute la nuit, murmurai-je.

- Tu devrais dormir. Installe-toi, je vais te chercher à boire.

- Ok… maintenant que tu le dis, je ressens aussi de la fatigue, dis-je en m'allongeant sur le duvet parme.

- Coca, eau, limonade, citronnade, bière ? Autre chose ?

- Une limonade serait bien, dis-je en enlevant mon pantalon pour me glisser sous la couette.

Il m'embrassa et sortit de la chambre. Je ne le vis pas revenir, m'étant endormi.

**POV Bella**

Je regardai par la fenêtre. J'étais dans la chambre d'Alice et Jasper, vu que celle d'Edward était déjà prise.

Une larme roula sur ma joue et je la frottai. Je sentis une main se poser sur mon épaule et j'entendis :

- Je peux alléger ta douleur, si tu le souhaites.

- Merci, répondis-je.

L'instant d'après, la douleur fut moins forte. Le don de Jasper était vraiment utile. La douleur atténuée, je pus réfléchir aux dernières quarante huit heures qui venaient de passer.

La famille Cullen avait accepté à l'unanimité de me transformer en vampire et de m'aider à tenir le même régime alimentaire qu'eux. Ils m'avaient même proposé de devenir une Cullen. Mais je ne comptais pas accepter. La vue d'Edward et de Jacob me faisait souffrir le martyr et les voir si proches, alors que j'étais dans la même pièce, me mettait en colère contre eux.

Je voyais bien malgré moi que Jacob aimait Edward. Son regard ne trompait pas et celui d'Edward non plus. Encore avant la bataille, il me regardait comme ça. Moi, et pas Jacob.

A force de ruminer, j'allais devenir vieille, pensai-je.

Mais faute m'était d'admettre que les Cullen ne me rejetaient pas et m'aidaient grandement. Le fait aussi de devenir comme eux m'aidait à ne pas sombrer.

Et puis, que pouvais-je faire pour récupérer Edward ? Je ne pouvais aller contre les liens de l'imprégnation. Le destin s'acharnait juste contre moi…

- Tu t'en remettras Bella. Il n'était pas fait pour toi, entendis-je.

Je ne répondis pas à Jasper, car pour moi, Edward restait ma moitié. Quoiqu'il dise ou pense.

Le reste de la journée passa lentement. J'entendis les autres faire leurs valises. Nous partions sur une île, au Brésil. Un endroit reculé pour ma transformation. J'entendais Rosalie se plaindre de ne jamais plus pouvoir remettre les pieds ici. La meute allait sûrement vouloir les tuer dès qu'ils seraient de retour.

Je me rendis compte des sacrifices qu'ils faisaient tous pour moi, pour me sauver la vie. Car si les Volturis apprenaient que j'étais toujours vivante, nul doute que je n'aurais pas le luxe d'être transformée. A moins qu'Aro ne me veuille pour mon possible don.

Mais je ne voulais pas faire partie de ces monstres, ceux qui tuaient des femmes, des enfants. Je pouvais encore entendre les cris des victimes que j'avais croisées en sortant de la pièce principale où nous avions rencontré, Alice, Edward et moi, Aro, Caïus et Marcus.

**OoOoOoOoO**

J'étais assise sur le rocher qui longeait la rivière, pas loin de la villa. La lune était levée depuis quelques heures mais je n'arrivais pas à dormir. J'avais appelé Charlie pour lui expliquer que je quittais la ville avec les Cullen. Que je m'étais remise avec Edward… Mensonge éhonté, mais il le fallait.

Il avait crié que je n'avais pas le droit de partir comme ça, mais j'avais rétorqué que j'étais majeure et j'avais raccroché. Je ne me sentais pas la force de lui mentir plus longtemps. Et puis, j'avais bien senti qu'il n'avait pas cru à mon mensonge pour Edward. Mon père n'était pas idiot.

Je sentis bientôt quelqu'un s'asseoir à côté de moi et je sus que c'était lui. Il resta silencieux quelques minutes avant de souffler et de dire :

- Je suis désolé Bella.

-…

- Je ne l'ai pas choisi, tu sais. Et j'ai souffert moi aussi, tout ce temps où tu étais avec lui devant moi.

Que répondre ? Que je le comprenais, que je lui en voulais pour cette chose qu'il n'avait pas contrôlée ?

- Je ne veux pas te perdre, tu es ma meilleure amie et tu es tout ce qu'il me reste… à part Edward. Y a-t-il une chance pour que tu me reparles un jour ?

- Je ne pense pas, murmurai-je.

- Je ne vais plus t'embêter alors. Mais n'oublie pas que personne n'a choisi. Ni Edward ni moi n'avons voulu te faire souffrir. Et crois-le ou non, mais te voir comme ça me fait mal, dit-il en s'éloignant.

Je ne dis rien et restai là, assise sur la pierre froide. Les larmes vinrent quelques minutes après. J'avais tout perdu en si peu de temps. L'homme que j'aimais, mon meilleur ami et, plus que tout, un avenir que j'avais accepté. Je l'avais fait en choisissant Edward plutôt que Jacob.

Quand cette évidence me sauta aux yeux, j'écarquillai les yeux.

Un choix ?

Je fus horrifiée de penser une chose pareille. Quelle fille amoureuse pouvait définir l'homme avec qui elle voulait faire son éternité comme un choix ?

Je ne sus quoi en penser. Etant fatiguée, et sachant que le lendemain un long voyage m'attendait, je pris le chemin de la villa où je pus voir, à la fenêtre de la chambre d'Edward, ce dernier me regarder. Il s'écarta de ladite fenêtre et je me dis que cette situation ne devait pas être facile pour lui. Savoir que j'avais traversé tout ça pour lui et qu'en fin de compte, j'apprenais qu'il ne m'avait jamais vraiment aimée, devait l'accabler de culpabilité.

Les choses commencèrent à prendre une autre forme dans mon esprit et ce fut le cerveau surchargé que je pris le chemin de la chambre de Jasper pour m'endormir dans leur lit, essayant de ne pas penser à ce qu'ils y avaient fait avant.

* * *

**Et bien voilà, le septième chapitre est publié.**

**Voici enfin l'explication sur les Volturis. Je ne sais pas vous, mais moi je ne pouvais pas concevoir que Bella désire les rejoindre, mais je ne pouvais pas non plus oublier leur existence. Les Volturis attendaient la transformation de Bella, je devais la leur donner. **

**Certains d'entre vous m'ont fait sourire face à vos spéculations. Merci -)**

**Vous avez pu voir aussi que même si je me suis éloignée de l'histoire originale, je garde quand même l'idée de l'île et de la séparation d'avec la meute pour Jacob.**

**Alors que pensez-vous de ce chapitre ?**

**Laissez-moi une review avec votre avis, ou un simple « **Merci, j'ai bien aimé, j'attends la suite** », cela me ferait super méga plaisir. Donnez-moi vos ressentis « **positifs ou négatifs** ».**

_Sinon, je sais que l'idée est folle, mais aurais-je l'audace de vous lancer un défi ?_

_Oui…_

_Faites passer la barre des 200 reviews avec ce chapitre, je sais que vous pouvez le faire. Cela me ferait super méga plaisir._

**Sur ce, vu que je n'ai plus rien d'autre à dire, à part « **Merci d'avoir lu jusque là **», je vous laisse.**

**(^-^)**

**Jes Cullen-Malfoy**

_Chapitre 7 publié le 04 avril 2011_


	8. Chapter 8

**Auteur :** Jes Cullen-Malfoy

**Titre :** Mon nom est Jacob Black et je suis amoureux.

**Couple **: Jacob / Edward _(je fais des infidélités à Jasper… sorry)_

**Rated :** M _(scènes de sexe explicites)_

**Cette fiction est un Slash** et de part ce fait, raconte l'histoire **de deux hommes**. Pour les personnes homophobes, fermez cette fenêtre, pour les autres, régalez-vous ! (^-^)

**Situation :** Débute dans le tome 2, mais se déroule en partie dans le tome 3. (^-^)

**Particularité : **Cette histoire se base sur les tomes, le film « Hésitation » mais aussi mon imagination. _J'ai fait un mélange. Je croise les doigts pour qu'il vous plaise._

**Disclaimer :** L'univers de Twilight et tout ce qui s'y rapporte, appartient à SM. Je les lui emprunte pour m'amuser. Une partie du scénario m'appartient aussi (^-^)

**Béta correctrice :** Vivi64

**Béta lectrice :** Emmoirel-for-Drarry

**Publication :** Un chapitre toutes les semaines ou tous les 15 jours, cela dépendra de mon avancement pour l'écriture du dernier chapitre (^-^)

* * *

**Note d'auteure :** Me revoilà ! Pour l'explication du retard, voir ma note en fin de chapitre. Et puis, le pourquoi de ce dernier n'est pas important avant votre lecture (^-^). J'espère que ce chapitre vous plaira !

Je tiens aussi à vous remercier ! Pourquoi ? Mon défi ! Parce que même si je n'ai pas atteint 200 reviews, mon but premier l'est, lui. Faire réagir les lecteurs passifs. Certains ont laissé un mot pour la première fois et ça, mes amis, c'est important. Alors, merci et n'oubliez pas, pensez à l'auteur de temps en temps en laissant un mot… et pas que pour moi !

* * *

**Réponse à une anonyme :**

_**Fat, **__Déjà, je te remercie de me lire ainsi que de me reviewer. Mais je tiens à te dire ceci, en réponse à deux reviews reçues de ta part. Premièrement, je pense que le fait que j'adapte certaines de mes fanfictions d'un univers à un autre a une utilité. Peut-être pas pour toi, mais pour d'autres qui n'aiment pas forcément Twilight ou Harry Potter. Et puis, d'autres auteurs, eux, adaptent leurs histoires originales… je fais la même chose, vu que mes adaptations sont toutes All human. Devrais-je d'abord les publier en tant qu'histoire originale, pour ensuite les publier dans chaque univers ? Cela te conviendrait peut-être mieux ?_

_Deuxièmement, et plus précisément en réponse à la review laissée sur cette histoire :_

« Bon ok, soyons réaliste j'apprécie ton histoire et je pense que je ne suis pas la seule. Même si ton délai de publication laisse à désirer. On a pratiquement le temps de l'oublier ton histoire avant que tu ne publies. Moi je pense que tu es trop gourmande pour ma part. »

_Déjà, je ne pense pas qu'un chapitre par semaine peut être considéré comme __**«**__ Un délai laissant à désirer __**»**__. Et puis, soit heureuse que tu ne doives pas attendre un mois, voire même plus. Un chapitre par semaine __**[**__hormis les deux fois, y compris celle-ci, où je n'ai pas pu tenir mes délais. La première fois étant à cause du bug de __**]**__. Je dois dire que ta review m'a mise un peu en colère… [ainsi que la bêta correctrice] Sans oublier le fait que tu dises que je sois trop gourmande. Soyons réaliste, si j'avais lancé un défi de 30 reviews, cela aurait sonné faux, en recevant autant environ pour chaque chapitre. J'aurais pu donner 40 comme nombre, mais là, ça aurait donné __**«**__ arriver à 190 reviews __**»**__. J'ai trouvé que ça sonnait bien mieux 200. Et puis, le but premier n'était pas de recevoir une tonne de reviews, mais de faire réagir les lecteurs passifs. Et j'ai réussi mon défi. Bref, j'ai enfin pu te répondre, étant donné que tu es une revieweuse anonyme. Je n'ai plus rien à dire. Bonne lecture._

**Merci aux anonymes suivant** pour leur review au chapitre précédent : **smile-of-cat**, lunaa, **Cloptre**, jayf, **Law**,manganiark, **kamkam85**, marine, **Nawa**, kristen971, **wah12**, katymina.

* * *

**Chapitre 8**

**POV Jacob**

Je me réveillai, hagard. Je ne savais pas combien de temps j'avais dormi, mais le corps froid contre mon dos me rassurait. Edward était là… il n'était pas parti avec sa famille, me laissant seul.

Tout en pensant à ça, les bras autour de moi, que je n'avais pas sentis resserrèrent. Je soupirai d'aise et demandai :

- Si j'ai bien compris, vous partez ?

- Oui… mais je ne pars que si tu viens avec moi.

Je fermai les yeux face à cette demande. Je ne devais pas me mentir. Je voulais partir avec lui, le suivre jusqu'au bout du monde. Mais ici, aujourd'hui, partir signifiait autre chose. Si je partais, je perdais…

- Ton père, ta meute, tes amis, dit-il en réponse à mes pensées.

Étais-je prêt à tout quitter ?

Pour lui, oui.

Je n'avais pas le choix et ne le désirais pas.

Je voulais aimer Edward et le voir, le respirer et l'embrasser. Je voulais me réveiller le matin avec lui à mes côtés. Je voulais de lui dans ma vie. Et mon départ de cette ville était inévitable, au vu de la meute et de leurs intentions.

Sachant que l'homme qui était mon point d'attache en ce monde avait suivi le cours de mes pensées, je ne pris pas la peine de lui donner ma réponse et me retournai. Je le vis, les yeux fermés, les lèvres pincées. Je ne pus m'empêcher de poser ma bouche sur la sienne et d'appliquer une certaine pression.

Bien vite, il répondit au baiser et ce dernier se transforma en ses mains se baladant sur mon corps. Il s'appropriait ma peau, mon souffle et mon amour et je me laissai faire avec abandon. Je n'avais de toute manière pas la force de lui refuser ce que mon corps réclamait sourdement.

Le peu d'habits qu'il me restait fut déchiré, les siens suivirent et, comme si souvent maintenant, nos corps s'emboitèrent, mes lèvres laissèrent des cris de douleur puis de plaisir, s'échapper dans le vide de cette chambre. Mes ongles pénétrèrent la peau dure de son dos, sous la force de ses coups de reins, et les miens s'enflammèrent de le recevoir, de le sentir se tendre et se vider en moi. Sans oublier l'apothéose : moi buvant mon élixir de vie, tout en jouissant entre nos corps.

Ce ne fut que quand nous eûmes fini que je me souvins de sa famille, présente. A ce moment-là, je rougis tout en quittant le lit pour aller prendre une douche.

J'avais crié et exprimé mon plaisir alors qu'une famille entière avait pu m'entendre !

Je voulais pouvoir me transformer en souris et non en loup, pour me cacher à jamais d'eux.

**OoOoOoOoOoOoO**

Je voyais la famille Cullen placer leurs valises dans les différentes voitures. Et quelles voitures ! Une Jeep Wrangler, un coupé BMW M3 rouge, une Mercedes S55 AMG aux vitres teintées, la Volvo C30 grise d'Edward et… une Aston Martin Vanquish ! J'avais beau aimer la mécanique et lire dès que je le pouvais les magazines sur l'automobile, je n'en croyais pas mes yeux.

Je retins ma respiration et regardai chaque courbe de cette voiture des plus magnifiques. Je n'osai même pas l'approcher de peur de l'abîmer. Je dus rester comme ça, le regard posé sur cette œuvre d'art plusieurs minutes, avant de poser ce dernier sur Bella.

Elle regardait, tout comme moi quelques minutes avant, ce spectacle. Celui de la famille Cullen pliant bagages. Et j'en concluais que cette famille était très douée pour les départs dans ces conditions. Je les entendais parler entre eux, pour savoir qui irait avec qui, dans quelle voiture. Je les entendais également questionner Alice sur le temps, plus précisément le soleil et leur voyage. Je me souvins que leur peau brillait sous cet astre et comprenais leurs craintes. Je pouvais aussi entendre le fait, qu'en faisant le trajet avec eux, je posais des soucis à Alice pour voir l'avenir avec précision. Elle ne parvenait pas à voir si nous arriverions à bon port sans problèmes dû à leur condition.

Je me sentis coupable, tout à coup, de les gêner dans leurs habitudes.

A peine avais-je pensé ça que je me sentis soulevé et transporté dans le garage.

- Je t'interdis de penser ça, tu m'entends !

- Mais ce n'est que la stricte vérité ! Je vous gêne ! Je devrais peut-être partir de mon côté et vous rejoindre sur place. Je…

- Tu ne me quittes pas, est-ce clair !

- Ne me donne pas d'ordre, dis-je en me défaisant de sa poigne.

- Jacob, pardon, je n'aurais pas dû te parler comme ça. Mais je ne veux pas que l'on soit séparés. Je te veux près de moi, là où tu as désormais ta place.

- Mais je pourrais te rejoindre, en partant…

- Est-ce que tu m'aimes ? Demanda-t-il en me coupant.

- Oui, répondis-je naturellement.

- Comptes-tu passer ta vie avec moi ?

Mon cœur rata un battement.

Ma vie…

J'allais passer ma vie avec mon imprégné, la personne qui m'était destinée, la personne que j'aimais déjà comme un fou. Cet être qui avait été créé pour moi. Je sentis ma respiration s'accélérer et je fus pris d'une crise de panique. Je manquai d'air, mon rythme cardiaque s'accéléra, mon corps était pris de tremblement. J'avais aussi la désagréable sensation d'étouffer, d'être étranglé. De légers vertiges vinrent alourdir ma tête, ce qui me fit mal. J'avais envie de parler, de demander de l'aide, mais j'étais dans l'impossibilité de le faire, de communiquer. J'eus des bouffés de chaleur. Je me sentais au plus mal face à ce que j'avais ressentis en pensant que j'allai passer ma vie avec Edward. Allais-je être à la hauteur ? La panique me gagna de plus en plus et je ne fus apaisé que quand je me sentis être pris entre ses bras, ce qui était pour moi un bonheur sans nom. Ses bras que j'avais imaginés des milliers de fois autour de moi et non autour de Bella. Ainsi que cette bouche qui était contre mon cou, là où était sa place. Sur ma peau, mon corps… et pas celui d'un ou d'une autre.

- Moi, je veux passer le reste de mon existence avec toi Jacob, et pour cela, nous allons devoir apprendre à faire avec ta présence, au niveau des dons d'Alice. Je ne compte pas me séparer des miens, ni de toi. Alors, autant commencer aujourd'hui.

Je sentis mes mains trembler et je les posai sur ses hanches, pour me tenir à lui. Tout était trop rapide, trop intense. Je m'intégrais dans sa famille trop vite et quittais la mienne trop tôt. Ma vie se voyait chamboulée sans que je ne m'y sois préparé. Et je pensai à raison que le manque de fatigue, le stress des dernières heures avaient raison de moi. Je sentis les larmes de résignation couler le long de mes joues.

- Pardonne-moi, puisses-tu me pardonner un jour mon amour, entendis-je.

Je ne dis rien, car il n'y avait rien à dire. Edward n'y était pour rien. C'était les autres autour de nous qui nous gâchaient la vie. Les Volturis, la meute…

Le temps sembla figé, là, dans ce garage. Comme si le temps ne nous était pas compté, comme si une attaque de mon ancienne meute ne pouvait pas survenir à n'importe quel moment. Comme si Charlie ne pouvait pas débarquer ici pour récupérer sa fille.

Mais je connaissais ce dernier, il avait le même caractère que mon père. Il n'allait pas venir chercher sa fille, parce qu'elle avait fait son choix. Comme la mère de Bella bien des années plus tôt.

- Jacob ?

Cette voix féminine me sortit de mon état, je m'écartai d'Edward et me retournai. Je vis Esmée, Carlisle, Jasper, Emmett et Rosalie, en retrait derrière ce dernier. Jasper prit la parole immédiatement :

- Tu es le compagnon d'Edward et à ce titre tu fais partie de la famille et nous ne laissons jamais un membre derrière nous.

- Ce que veux dire Jasper, en notre nom, c'est que la vie amène des changements et nous allons y faire face. Tu es l'un des nôtres et ta place est avec nous, ajouta Carlisle.

- Donc, en clair, tu arrêtes de vouloir faire cavalier seul et tu ramènes tes fesses dans une des voitures !

Je ris à la phrase d'Emmett et à peine avais-je décidé de les écouter que je me sentis être serré dans les bras d'Esmée.

- Tu es important pour Edward, donc tu l'es pour nous. Nous ferons avec les difficultés, comme nous l'avons fait à chaque fois.

- Et pour être sincère, je n'ai pas envie de ressentir les émotions de mon frère à ton absence, ajouta Jasper.

Je souris et sans m'y attendre, tout le monde me prit dans leurs bras. Je leur rendis leur étreinte, encore sous le coup de l'émotion.

- Tu vois, ils sont du même avis, donc tu mets tes fesses dans la Vanquish et on quitte cet endroit pour aller se dorer la peau au soleil.

Je fis ce qu'Edward me demandait et avant qu'il ne monte en voiture, il vint se coller à mon dos et me murmura, faisant rire ses frères :

- J'ai hâte de te voir en maillot de bain.

Moi, je ne pensais à rien d'autre qu'au fait que j'allais faire la route dans cette superbe voiture.

- Je t'en achèterai une quand on sera installés.

- Je te rappellerai ta proposition, dis-je en ouvrant la porte de la voiture.

Je fus assailli par l'odeur des sièges en cuir. Je fermai les yeux et montai à bord.

Quelques secondes plus tard, Edward démarra. Je vis que Carlisle et Esmée étaient dans la Mercedes, Emmett dans la Jeep, Rosalie dans la BMW et Jasper, Alice ainsi que Bella dans la Volvo. Les voitures étaient pleines de bagages et soudain, je me dis que tout cela allait coûter une fortune en frais de bagages.

- Carlisle n'a pas pu avoir des billets d'avion pour aujourd'hui, il a donc loué un jet privé. Il y aura ainsi assez de place pour nos bagages. Il a aussi loué un avion transporteur pour acheminer nos voitures au Brésil. Je ne comptais pas abandonner ici cette beauté, dit-il en caressant le volant en cuir.

**OoOoOoOoOoO**

Je me réveillai en sentant une main sur mon épaule. Une voix me chuchota à l'oreille :

- On va atterrir Jacob.

- Hum… oui, merci.

Je me redressai, tentant de faire partir le sommeil. Nous allions enfin atterrir au Brésil. Là où une vie nouvelle m'attendait, ayant dit adieu à l'ancienne en prenant l'avion.

Je sentis la main qui était sur mon épaule se poser sur ma main gauche. Je la pris, entrelaçai nos doigts et serrai très fort. Une seule chose me fit me dire que j'avais fait le bon choix : Edward.

Je l'aimais tellement et encore plus depuis qu'il me laissait faire partie de sa vie, de son cœur. Je me sentais sur un petit nuage… duquel je ne voulais pas redescendre.

Mais je devrai le faire, dû au futur atterrissage. L'avion fut secoué à cause des turbulences et cela me réveilla complètement. La peur s'immisça en moi et avec mon ouïe plus fine qu'un humain, je pus entendre Jasper se foutre de moi avec Emmett.

J'aurais aimé les y voir, moi, s'ils étaient humains et qu'ils pouvaient perdre la vie dans un bête accident d'avion !

- Si une chose pareille arrive, je défonce l'acier et saute en te tenant contre mon corps mon amour. On ferait une simple chute libre… je nous réceptionnerai en douceur. Les sensations fortes tu aimes ça, non ?

Je tournai la tête vers Edward et le fusillai du regard. Il me sourit, tendrement, en réponse à mon regard assassin, et le reste disparut. L'avion, la peur ainsi que le personnel de bord que nous avions à peine aperçu.

Je me penchai vers mon imprégné et posai ma tête sur son épaule. Sans crier gare, une image me vint. Je m'imaginai dans cette position, sur une balancelle, dans mes vieux jours avec Edward, avant de me souvenir qu'il ne vieillirait pas, et que par la force des choses moi non plus.

Je ne serai jamais vieux, avec des cheveux gris et devant utiliser une canne pour marcher…

J'étais un peu triste et en même temps heureux de ne pas devoir vieillir, de garder ce corps auquel j'étais habitué depuis quelque temps. Ce corps musclé dû à ma condition de loup mais aussi à cet aspect plus vieux alors que je n'avais encore que seize ans.

- _La compagnie Meyer vous remercie d'avoir utilisé ses services. Nous allons atterrir dans quelques minutes. Nous vous souhaitons un bon séjour au Brésil._

Je sentis quelques minutes plus tard la descente de l'avion et la main d'Edward fut broyée par la mienne. J'étais content qu'il soit vampire, de part le fait que je ne pouvais pas le blesser, mais aussi parce qu'il ne laisserait rien m'arriver. Mais cela n'enleva pas la peur d'un crash, surtout que l'avion était plus petit que les Boeings.

**OoOoOoOoOoOoO**

Le vent chaud qui frappait en ce moment mon visage me fit du bien. Et la vitesse rapide du bateau, dans lequel j'étais avec Edward et Jasper, était un vrai bonheur. Sans parler que je voyais l'homme que j'aimais arborer un immense sourire et qu'il riait avec son frère. Je n'aurais jamais cru qu'ils étaient si soudés mais je devais bien l'admettre, les vampires pouvaient ressentir les émotions et les montrer, les partager. Et ces deux là avaient quelque chose en plus… que je ne savais pas encore nommer. Une amitié plus solide, un lien plus intense. Comme si sans étaler leur entente, ils étaient comme deux moitiés… un peu comme moi et Bella avant toute cette histoire. J'étais content de ne ressentir aucune jalousie, comme si mon loup savait que Jasper avait trouvé sa moitié en Alice et que je ne risquais rien.

Jasper était gentil et j'avais vu, en l'observant à l'aéroport ainsi que pendant le début du vol, qu'il était un peu contrarié par l'accueil que sa femme me donnait. Il m'avait parlé longuement avant de monter à bord du jet, Edward étant parti régler certains détails avec les pilotes.

Emmett lui, m'avait charrié mais il était resté près de sa femme, qui elle-même s'était mise en retrait. J'avais pu constater qu'elle regardait plus méchamment Bella que moi. Mais je ne savais pas ce que cela signifiait.

Je regrettai en cet instant tout ce que j'avais pensé sur les Cullen. Je les avais mal jugés, je les avais condamnés sans chercher à connaître la vérité sur eux. J'avais même souhaité leur mort plus d'une fois…

- Jacob, viens tenir le volant, me dit Edward en coupant court à mes pensées.

Était-ce un moyen pour me faire cesser de culpabiliser ?

Je n'en sus rien et décidai de me lever de la banquette sur laquelle j'étais assis et allai rejoindre les deux bienheureux face à la vitesse du hors-bord. Je reçus un baiser dans le cou, arrivé près de l'homme que j'aimais comme un fou, et la seconde suivante, je tenais ledit volant.

Cela me fit bizarre mais je me prêtai vite au jeu et trouvai ça encore plus jouissif que de conduire une moto ou même une voiture.

Après quelques minutes, je fus enlacé par derrière et comme si cela était naturel, Edward entama une conversation avec son frère, à propos de la transformation de Bella. D'après ce que j'entendais, c'était Jasper qui allait s'occuper d'elle dans ses débuts.

Le reste du voyage vers l'île fut pareil. Je gardai le volant et je ne vis pas tout de suite le bout de terre qui appartenait entièrement à la famille Cullen. Je n'aurais jamais cru qu'ils soient aussi riches au point de s'offrir une île. Sans parler de toutes les autres propriétés dans le monde. Sur le chemin vers l'aéroport, Edward m'avait un peu plus parlé de sa famille, de leurs voyages. Je m'étais rendu compte à ce moment-là que je ne connaissais pratiquement rien sur lui. Tout ce que je savais m'avait été appris par Bella…

A part coucher avec Edward, l'entendre me dire qu'il m'aimait…. Je n'avais rien fait. Et j'étais triste de cette constatation. J'aurais voulu tout connaitre de lui, ses goûts, ses envies, ses loisirs. Je ne connaissais même pas son vrai prénom, celui qu'il avait quand il était encore humain. Pour ne pas qu'il connaisse le fond de mes pensées et regrets, j'avais attendu qu'il parte avec Carlisle régler les détails de l'avion pour me risquer à penser à toutes ces choses. J'avais juste espéré ensuite qu'il n'ait pas entendu, ayant comme avantage le flot énorme des pensées dans l'aéroport de Seattle.

Avec du recul par rapport à tout ça, je me sentais un peu misérable. Je n'avais pas la moitié des connaissances de cette famille. Je ne savais rien d'eux… rien. Je n'avais même pas pris la peine de discuter avec eux.

Sans oublier que moi, je n'avais pas un sou en poche et j'étais jeune, sans diplôme.

- Tout cela n'a aucune importance mon amour… ce ne sont que des choses matérielles. Et pour tes études, rien ne t'en empêche d'en suivre.

Je ne répondis pas et me fustigeai sur place. Je me traitai aussi d'idiot et tentai de garder pour moi mes pensées. C'était bien beau de tout faire pour qu'il ne sache pas ce que j'avais pu penser, si j'y repensais en sa présence justement.

Quand nous fûmes plus près de l'île, je rendis le volant à Edward. Il rit pour je ne savais quelle raison, plaisanta avec son frère et j'en profitai pour partir me rasseoir.

Je ne cessais ensuite de le regarder, de me repaître de ses traits, de ses sourires ainsi que les nombreux clins d'œil qu'il m'envoyait.

Je savais qu'il avait lu mes pensées et qu'il continuait de le faire, mais je commençai à me faire à cette idée. Je n'étais pas assez fort et ni motivé pour les lui bloquer.

- Nous y voilà ! Bienvenue sur l'île d'Esmée !

Je regardai plus précisément ce qui se présentait devant moi. Je voyais du sable fin, une villa à une centaine de mètres du ponton. Elle ressemblait à peu de chose près à celle de Forks de part sa couleur blanche et le nombre important de baies vitrées.

Je me sentis soulevé et sans comprendre, je fus porté jusqu'au seuil de la maison. Je me sentis gêné et en même temps heureux de son attention. Je ne pus que dire, en me retirant de ses bras :

- Je ne suis pas une jeune mariée Edward !

- Non, mais tu le seras bientôt…

Je le regardai et je le vis fuir mon regard. Il me dit, tout en prenant ma main :

- Je sais que je vais trop vite. Pardon. Oublions ce que je viens de dire.

Je le rapprochai de moi et passai mes bras autour de son cou. Je posai mon front contre le sien et dis, d'une voix basse :

- Chaque chose en son temps. Je t'aime et cela ne changera pas mais… nous devons d'abord poser les bases. Tu ne penses pas ?

- Je ne pourrai jamais me le pardonner, me dit-il en enfouissant son visage dans mon cou.

Sachant qu'il culpabilisait pour nos débuts chaotiques, je le serrai contre moi et quand je vis, derrière Edward, Bella et les autres, je me reculai et baissai le regard.

Je ne pouvais pas cesser de ressentir cette culpabilité envers mon amie. Je lui avais volé l'homme qu'elle aimait. Même si en définitive il n'était pas le bon. Elle l'aimait et devoir nous voir ensemble devait la faire souffrir, autant que moi j'avais souffert.

Emmett cassa l'ambiance des plus lourdes et ouvrit la porte. Le reste de la famille passa et avant que je ne suive Edward, Rosalie me retint. Elle me fit un geste de la tête m'enjoignant de la suivre. Je hochai la tête et après une bonne minute de marche, elle s'arrêta en contemplant la mer.

- Je ne t'aime pas.

- Tu ne m'apprends rien, dis-je en ne comprenant pas où elle voulait en venir.

- Je sais. Mais je tenais à ce que tu l'entendes de ma bouche.

Elle se tourna vers moi et une fraction de seconde, je la trouvai belle. Elle avait l'air torturé mais bien vite, son air de petite pétasse reprit place sur son visage.

- Mais… tu n'es pas comme elle, me dit-elle comme une évidence.

- Tu parles de Bella ? Demandai-je.

- Oui. Qui d'autre d'aussi idiote pour aimer un être comme nous ? Mais tu n'es pas comme elle, toi tu n'as pas choisi d'aimer cet idiot.

L'entendre traiter Edward d'idiot me fit sourire, au lieu de me mettre en colère. Je vis le coin de la bouche de Rosalie se soulever mais bien vite, une fois encore, elle remit son masque de femme sans cœur, froide et plus que superficielle en place.

- Écoute, je veux juste que tu saches que je vais essayer de te tolérer, pour ma famille.

Elle partit, sans que je ne puisse ajouter quelque chose. Je ne savais vraiment pas quoi penser de ce qu'elle venait de me dire. Cette fille était une énigme. Tantôt elle avait l'air généreux, était gentille et complètement compréhensive et d'un autre côté, c'était une vraie garce qui ne cessait de me railler sur mon odeur nauséabonde.

Mais pensait-elle une seule seconde que moi aussi je devais subir leur odeur infecte ? Seul Edward sentait bon, terriblement bon. Mais les autres, l'odeur me rendait malade, mais je n'avais rien dit, car ils n'y pouvaient rien.

**POV Edward**

Je ne pouvais détacher mes yeux de son corps. Sa peau hâlée, ses muscles. Je redécouvrais le plaisir des nuits avec lui. Je me noyais dans son corps, l'aimais jusqu'à lui faire toucher les étoiles, puis il s'endormait dans mes bras, me laissant spectateur de ses rêves.

Cela faisait deux semaines que nous étions là, et malgré le fait que Bella ait voulu devenir vampire le plus rapidement possible, là, elle voulait vivre certaines étapes de sa vie. Elle et Alice sortaient chaque soir en ville et revenaient au petit matin.

Et moi, je passais mes nuits depuis lors à regarder cet homme dormir. Cet homme qui même la nuit réveillait en moi le désir de son corps. Et certains de ses rêves ne m'aidaient pas à rester maître de moi.

Nous n'avions toujours pas atteint le point de tendresse totale, vu la perte de contrôle que j'avais à chaque fois, même si elle était de plus en plus tard dans le moment. Et cette constatation me fit mal. Des fois, j'avais plus l'impression de le baiser que de lui faire l'amour. Même lui le ressentait comme tel. Et même si cette idée passait une fraction de seconde dans sa tête, elle y était.

Et puis, il y avait LE problème majeur. Jasper m'avait avoué que… pendant certains de nos ébats avec Jacob, quand je n'arrivais plus à lire ses pensées, trop pris par le plaisir, mon amant souffrait. Et je pensais en connaître la cause.

Je n'avais cessé de le prendre, encore et encore, sans le laisser se reposer à ce niveau-là et lui, il n'était pas comme moi. Il était humain, il ressentait de la douleur et… et même si cette notion m'était passée par-dessus la tête, Jacob avait des besoins naturels qu'il devait assouvir.

Je me plaçai sur le dos et fermai les yeux. J'écoutai le son du battement de son cœur, le souffle de sa respiration, et plus rien n'exista, autre que ces sons-là.

Quelques heures plus tard, j'entendis ma famille, qui était présente dans la cuisine, discutant avec Bella des choses qu'elle vivrait à son réveil de sa transformation. Je l'entendais, elle, demander pourquoi c'était Jasper qui allait s'occuper d'elle au lieu de Carlisle ou moi-même.

Je me sentis coupable de lui faire vivre tout ça. Elle allait perdre son âme et sa vie pour moi, alors que je ne l'aimais plus. Alors qu'elle, elle m'aimait encore. Je pouvais le lire en Jasper. Il ressentait une tristesse venant de Bella, mais aussi de l'amour.

J'entendais, même la nuit, quand il lisait un bouquin, qu'il se demandait si tout ce que Bella ressentait n'allait pas la rendre instable une fois transformée. Mais j'avais bon espoir que tout s'arrange justement, à son réveil.

Selon toute logique, elle ne se sentirait plus attirée par moi. Elle ne m'aimerait plus comme elle continuait de s'en persuader. Je ne pouvais tout de même pas être l'âme sœur de deux individus ! Si ?

Je me souvins à cet instant de Marcus, en Italie. Du lien qu'il avait vu entre Bella et moi. Indéfectible et fort. Mais comment expliquer que maintenant je ne ressentais plus d'amour pour Bella. Juste de l'amitié et de l'affection, comme si elle était de ma famille.

Je ne savais pas… et peu importait pour moi la réponse. J'aimais Jacob, d'un vrai amour. J'avais appris ce sentiment grâce à lui et non à Bella et il était bien plus fort que le feu qui avait ravagé mon être quand j'étais avec cette dernière.

Mon corps, maintenant, se consumait à chaque seconde pour un homme. Celui que j'avais rejeté avec force, haï et plus encore. Celui que j'avais voulu tuer de mes mains plusieurs fois. Celui qui avait été l'objet de mon désir bestial. Celui, qui, à l'instant… se réveillait.

Je souris, heureux de le retrouver. Autant j'aimais quand Bella dormait, quand nous étions en couple, de part le fait que je pouvais enfin pénétrer son esprit qui m'était inaccessible… autant, pouvant lire en Jacob à volonté, je ne voulais pas perdre de temps la nuit quand il dormait. Je voulais profiter de chaque minute, chaque jour jusqu'à ma mort, si un jour j'en avais une seconde.

Quand je le vis ouvrir les yeux, j'avançai mon visage pour l'embrasser. Il ne me répondit pas et se plaça sur le dos, tout en passant ses mains sur son visage. Il grogna même.

Je pouvais dire, après avoir vécu quelques réveils avec lui, qu'il n'était pas du matin. Je ne fis plus aucun geste envers lui. Je le vis se redresser quelques secondes plus tard, puis s'assoir avant d'étirer ses muscles. Il posa ensuite sa main sur mon genou et le caressa avant de se lever.

Quand il eut disparu dans la salle de bain attenante à la chambre, je me levai du lit et pris un sous-vêtement dans la commode, puis enfilai un pantalon en toile légère de couleur bleu ciel.

Je pris ensuite la direction de la cuisine où je fus accueilli par un regard noir venant d'Alice, un sourire sincère de la part de Jasper, et pour les autres, un signe de tête.

- Bonjour tout le monde…

Je vis Bella lever la tête de son assiette d'œufs brouillés et elle me sourit. Je lui rendis son sourire et quand je vis Esmée au fourneau, je me fis un plaisir de l'aider.

- Tu prépares quoi ? Demandai-je.

- Je m'essaie au pancake.

- Ca ne doit pas être difficile.

Le reste du temps, jusqu'à l'arrivée de Jacob, je le passai à faire cuire des pancakes. Nous, enfin Esmée, avait demandé à Bella de goûter et elle les avait trouvés bons. J'en fus heureux.

Quand Jacob arriva et daigna dire un vague bonjour aux autres, avant de prendre place à table et d'engloutir une montagne de pancakes, je décidai de le laisser petit-déjeuner en paix. Je quittai la cuisine, non sans avoir, malgré la présence de Bella, déposé un baiser sur la peau sensible de son cou.

**OoOoOoOoOoO**

Deux jours.

Une éternité.

Et tout cela sans coucher avec Jacob. Depuis le jour où, après être parti chasser pendant qu'il petit-déjeunait ses pancakes, j'avais lu en pensée chez l'homme que j'aimais qu'il… qu'il avait eu l'horrible idée que je l'avais choisi pour pratiquer le sexe sans risque. J'avais décidé de ne plus le toucher.

Jacob avait pensé ce matin-là que j'étais assez loin pour ne pas l'entendre et il avait fait le point, en mangeant, sur les deux dernières semaines passées. Et il avait conclu que nous avions couché ensemble beaucoup trop de fois, que nous avions trop peu discuté. Je n'avais pas voulu qu'il croit que je puisse l'aimer pour ça, que pour le sexe. Je ne voulais pas qu'il pense ne serait-ce qu'une seconde que je puisse être avec lui uniquement pour ça.

Je me rendais bien compte que j'étais un drogué du plaisir mais c'était nouveau pour moi et la bête sommeillant en moi réclamait sa dose. Souvent, trop souvent. J'avais alors, à mon retour de la chasse, pris une décision. Et j'avais décidé de ne plus le toucher sexuellement, espérant qu'il comprenne mes sentiments et mes intentions à son égard.

Si pour lui ces deux derniers jours n'avaient pas été si durs, pour moi, c'était l'enfer.

Un enfer rempli de Jacob tout nus, courant autour de moi, suppliant pour que je m'occupe d'eux. Je tombais dans la folie et cela me faisait peur. Deux jours sans sa peau, sans mon corps dans le sien, et je ne me reconnaissais plus.

J'avais envie d'en parler à mon père mais je n'osais pas. Je voulais faire face comme un homme et par amour pour Jacob, je devais tenir bon. Je sentais au plus profond de moi qu'il avait besoin d'être rassuré sur ce point.

Même si j'avais envie de lui sauter dessus dès qu'il enfilait son maillot pour aller à la plage, même si j'avais envie de le prendre avec fougue dès qu'il me regardait avec ses yeux pétillants. Mais j'avais tenu bon et il avait profité de ces deux jours pour aller en ville. Je lui avais donné de l'argent pour s'acheter toutes les choses qui lui manquaient et j'avais été heureux qu'il ne refuse pas comme Bella l'aurait fait.

Il m'avait juste souri, m'éblouissant, et prit le bateau. Quand il revenait, il avait les bras chargés de paquets et des souvenirs plein la tête. Puis il mangeait, à part. Il n'aimait pas que je le regarde manger comme « un abruti fini ». Je partais donc à la chasse avec mes frères, ainsi que Carlisle et Esmée. D'après les pensées de Jacob, Bella passait son temps le regard rivé sur l'océan, sous un parasol. Elle ne bougeait pas de là à notre départ et attendait qu'Alice revienne de la chasse. Comme si elle oubliait que son ami était là, près d'elle, espérant secrètement qu'elle vienne lui parler.

J'avais un mal fou à ne pas rester auprès de Jacob, pour qu'il ne puisse pas ressentir de solitude mais j'avais lu en lui, et même s'il m'aimait d'une manière inconditionnelle, il… il avait besoin d'espace, de se retrouver.

J'avais constaté aussi qu'après son repas du soir, il allait courir sous sa forme de loup, de l'autre côté de l'île.

J'avais constamment envie de l'accompagner dans ces moments-là, pour le découvrir sous cette forme mais… tant que je n'entendais pas une ouverture dans ses pensées à ce sujet, ou une demande de sa part, je préférais lui laisser son intimité. Son loup devait se sentir seul sans sa meute, sans ses congénères et la solitude pesait sur l'homme qu'à présent j'aimais de toutes mes forces. Mais il restait campé sur ses décisions de rester seul, et je le laissais faire, avec difficultés.

J'étais aussi heureux que ma famille accepte Jacob, excepté Alice qui m'en voulait encore de l'avoir choisi à la place de Bella. Mais je n'avais pas choisi, le destin l'avait fait à ma place. Et j'en étais heureux à présent.

Même Rosalie était plus gentille et tentait de faire connaissance avec Jacob. D'ailleurs ce dernier était très réceptif et je pouvais entendre dans ses pensées que malgré le peu de temps qu'il avait passé avec ma sœur, il la comprenait. Cette douceur sous ce corps froid, cette femme sous cette apparence de monstre. Cette femme fragile dans ce corps de femme dure.

Il l'avait cernée aussi vite que Jasper et moi, et pourtant il n'avait aucun don. Et le plus déroutant était que depuis qu'ils discutaient ensemble, Alice avaient de drôle de visions.

Jacob et Rosalie riant autour d'enfants en bas âge.

Je n'y comprenais rien et Alice non plus. Son animosité envers mon compagnon était alors encore plus forte alors, Alice aimant toujours tout comprendre.

Mais je devais dire qu'elle n'arrivait malheureusement toujours pas à comprendre qu'un avenir entre Bella et moi était impossible.

Je ne l'aimais plus et la peine qu'elle causait à Jacob me faisait la haïr un peu… assez pour regretter notre histoire, qui jusque là n'engendrait aucun regret de mon côté.

**OoOoOoOoOoO**

Je tenais le corps chaud de Jacob contre le mien, sa chaleur réchauffant ma peau glacée. Mais je ne pouvais empêcher mes pensées d'être sombres.

Bella était vampire depuis peu, une semaine. Cela faisait deux mois et quelques jours que nous étions sur l'île et… et il me semblait que cela était déjà une éternité.

Mais le souci ne venait pas de là. Non, il venait du regard rouge de Bella, celui qu'elle posait sur moi, dès qu'elle le pouvait. Ce regard… d'amour. L'amour qu'elle me portait quand elle était encore humaine. Et elle ne devait pas me regarder comme ça.

Malheureusement, Jasper n'avait plus accès à ses émotions, mais par chance, il pouvait encore lui en envoyer. Ce qui aidait pas mal pour la contenir. Le seul problème dans tout ça était mon couple. Jacob ne voulait plus… me laisser l'aimer quand ma famille était dans les parages, car qui disait famille, disait Bella en vampire, qui entendrait tout.

Jacob n'était pas idiot et il avait vu le regard de son amie se poser sur moi. Son regard triste, peiné, douloureux et amoureux. Rares étaient les fois où je pouvais me laisser aller avec Jacob. Même de simples baisers étaient un parcours du combattant pour en avoir et lui en donner.

Il ne reparlait toujours pas à Bella et cette dernière non plus. Mais je pouvais lire que Jacob aurait souhaité lui reparler, être moins seul. Avoir son amie à ses côtés pour partager son bonheur. Celui d'être imprégné. De plus, j'avais bien senti qu'il était de plus en plus malheureux, seul, sans sa meute. Mais je ne disais rien, sachant qu'il n'y avait rien à dire.

J'avais un mal de chien à rester bien sagement éloigné. Seules nos nuits, où nous pouvions dormir, enfin plus lui que moi, nus l'un contre l'autre, m'aidaient à tenir le coup, car en plus je ne l'avais toujours pas touché sexuellement, même si j'avais tenté plusieurs fois une approche.

* * *

**Et bien voilà, le huitième chapitre est publié. **_Il fait 17 pages et 5.960 mots._

**Il a trainé à être publié parce qu'au départ, il ne faisait que 2.900 mots et j'ai trouvé plus utile de le rallonger. J'avais eu certaines idées de passage que j'avais décidé de ne pas écrire. J'ai changé d'avis pour votre plaisir. **

_Seulement, j'ai __changé_ _d'avis jeudi soir de la semaine passée, et je n'ai pas pu écrire la suite, ayant dû partir le lendemain matin pour aller à mon syndicat, puis j'ai été kidnappée par ma famille pour un restaurant surprise dans le but de fêter mon anniversaire, que je passerai loin d'eux, en France, chez Emmoirel. Tout ça pour dire que je suis rentrée vendredi très très tard, pour devoir repartir le samedi matin, avec ma famille, pour une journée shopping, suivie d'un barbecue. Je suis rentrée à 23 heures passées et j'ai dû préparer ma valise. Dimanche, je suis arrivée au petit matin à Paris et je n'ai pas pris le temps d'écrire, voulant passer mon temps avec Emmoirel. Mais là, j'ai carburé ce lundi 11 avril pour finir mes ajouts à ce chapitre et je l'ai envoyé à ma béta. Cette dernière devant remplacer une de ses collègues, n'a pas pu corriger avant ce weekend. Désolée pour ce retard non prémédité. J'espère que vous me pardonnez ! Et_

**Assez ****raconté ****ma vie et laissez-moi une review avec votre avis, ou un simple « **Merci, j'ai bien aimé, j'attends la suite** », cela me ferait super méga plaisir. J'aime recevoir vos reviews et y répondre. Cela me donne le sourire un long moment… alors soyez cool et dites-moi vos ressentis « **positifs ou négatifs** »**

**Je n'ai plus rien d'autre à dire, à part « **Merci d'avoir lu jusque là **».**

**(^-^)**

**Jes Cullen-Malfoy**

_Chapitre 8 publié le 18 avril 2011_

* * *

**Ps :** Mon anniversaire étant le 23 de ce mois-ci », je suis bien sûre ouverte à tout Os écrit en cadeau ! _**Regarde en l'air, et fais comme si elle n'avait rien dit**_


	9. Chapter 9

**Auteur :**Jes Cullen-Malfoy

**Titre :**Mon nom est Jacob Black et je suis amoureux.

**Couple ****: **Jacob / Edward _(je fais des infidélités à Jasper… sorry)_

**Rated :**M _(scènes de sexe explicites)_

Cette fiction est un Slash et de part ce fait, raconte l'histoire de deux hommes. Pour les personnes homophobes, fermez cette fenêtre, pour les autres, régalez-vous ! (^-^)

**Situation :**Débute dans le tome 2, mais se déroule en partie dans le tome 3. (^-^)

**Particularité : **Cette histoire se base sur les tomes, le film « Hésitation » mais aussi mon imagination. _J'ai fait un mélange. Je croise les doigts pour qu'il vous plaise._

**Disclaimer :**L'univers de Twilight et tout ce qui s'y rapporte, appartient à SM. Je les lui emprunte pour m'amuser. Une partie du scénario m'appartient aussi (^-^)

**Béta correctrice :**Vivi64

**Béta lectrice :**Emmoirel-for-Drarry _(pas pour ce chapitre)_

**Publication :**Chapitre 10 dans 15 jours (^-^)

* * *

**Note d'auteure :**Bonjour et tout d'abord désolée de ne pas avoir publié lundi passé, mais j'étais à Paris et plus spécialement en stage là où travail Emmoirel _(du 21 au 25)._ J'étais crevée et puis lundi en soirée, j'ai été visiter la Tour Eifel avant mon retour du lendemain. Je n'ai donc pas pu relire et envoyer le fichier à la béta. Mais je pense qu'avec ce chapitre, je serais toute pardonnée ! Je vous embête pas plus et en dernier lieu, je remercie TOUT ceux qui on pensé à mon anniversaire ! Bonne lecture.

**Merci aux anonymes suivant** _pour leur review au chapitre précédent _: **marine**, Eva, **kristen971**, manganiark, **fat**, jayf, **Cloptre**, Freddy Cullen et **ali21**.

* * *

**Chapitre 9**

* * *

**POV Edward**

_« J'avais un mal de chien à rester bien sagement éloigné. Seules nos nuits, où nous pouvions dormir, enfin plus lui que moi, nus l'un contre l'autre, m'aidaient à tenir le coup, car en plus, je ne l'avais toujours pas touché sexuellement, même si j'avais tenté plusieurs fois une approche.»_

Mais là, ce soir, j'étais seul avec lui… et je pouvais sentir mon sexe grossir contre ses fesses.

Je posai ma bouche sur son omoplate et descendis vers le creux de ses reins. Même s'il dormait, je ne pouvais m'empêcher d'avoir faim de lui, de son amour, de son corps, de ses cris de plaisir.

Ma langue lécha la fine couche de sueur due à la chaleur qui s'étalait sur son dos. Mes doigts, eux, commencèrent à flatter ses jambes si musclées. Je traçai des sillons sur son mollet, son genou, sa cheville et sa cuisse. Je ressentais comme un ravissement à sentir ses poils sous mes doigts, se dresser à mon passage.

J'entendis un vague gémissement et je ne pus que sourire contre sa peau, en bas du dos. Je voulais lui faire l'amour tendrement, sans perdre le contrôle. Pendant toute cette période « chaste », j'avais tenu le coup… pourquoi perdre cette force maintenant ?

Je me sentais prêt à l'aimer comme il le souhaitait si secrètement, sans douleur, sans brusquerie, sans force et sans rapidité. Sans ressentir ce besoin animal qui m'animait pendant nos relations sexuelles, plus si pratiquées ces derniers temps.

Je cessai de penser et réfléchir, et repris ma descente. Ma langue atteignit rapidement la frontière de ses fesses. Je glissai mon nez entre elles et respirai son odeur… celle qui ravageait mes sens et me rendait dingue.

Je déglutis et pressai mon visage contre sa peau. Ma langue repris son besoin de connaitre intimement l'homme que j'aimais et bientôt elle passa sur la peau rosée et fripée de son anus.

Invitation bien trop tentante.

J'en léchai le contour, passai et repassai sur son entrée sans jamais le pénétrer. Je voulais qu'il soit réveillé pour le ressentir pleinement.

Je continuai donc ma descente, tout en le bougeant un peu, pour avoir un accès plus facile. Ma langue lécha et cajola ses testicules qui petit à petit remontaient, son sexe prenant un peu d'ampleur.

Un autre gémissement, ou plutôt grognement, m'alerta qu'il commençait à émerger. Je ne cessai mes attouchements et embrassai même avec plus de pression ses boules si douces et chaudes.

- Edward ?

- Hum mon amour…

- Que… que fais-tu… hum…

- Je te fais l'amour, répondis-je en quittant ses testicules pour remonter ma bouche, tout en le faisant pivoter pour qu'il soit dos contre le matelas.

Ma bouche passa sur son ventre qui se contracta, sur ses pectoraux si bien formés et sur ses tétons noircis et sortis. Ma langue alla les taquiner avant d'en sucer un. Je sentis une main passer dans mes cheveux et ce fut le signe… l'acceptation de son corps pour le mien.

Ma bouche migra assez rapidement vers la sienne, qui s'ouvrit immédiatement. Nos langues se goûtèrent, se plièrent à cette danse mondiale d'un baiser s'enflammant de seconde en seconde. Je sentis ses jambes s'écarter et il en passa une sur ma hanche. Nos sexes se touchèrent et je quittai sa bouche pour pousser un petit cri de ravissement.

Je fixai ensuite ses yeux à demi fermés. Je me cambrai au ressenti de la vague de plaisir qui balaya mon corps. Comme encore jamais arrivé à ce stade, je sentis du venin suinter de mes canines. Je le laissai couler en dehors de ma bouche puis le long de mon menton.

Il dut sentir l'odeur car il ouvrit les yeux et son regard fut… dévorant. Il se redressa sur ses coudes et remonta son visage vers le mien. Il embrassa mon nez et descendit ensuite sur mes lèvres entrouvertes qu'il prit entre ses dents. Il immisça sa langue dans ma bouche et vint caresser mon palais, délicatement. Sa main passa derrière ma nuque pour me tirer à lui, se laissant tomber contre le matelas.

Il aspira mon venin comme si c'était le meilleur liquide au monde. Il gémissait sans retenue, se frottant à moi, collant nos torses.

- Ja… Jacob, dis-je en le repoussant.

Il peinait à reprendre sa respiration et si je ne l'avais pas arrêté, il se serait asphyxié en m'embrassant. Son regard s'ancra au mien et il me dit, la voix étranglée :

- Je t'aime… et… je…

Il ne finit pas sa phrase et fondit sur ma bouche. Le baiser fut profond et j'avais l'impression qu'il voulait comme moi qu'il ne finisse jamais. Mais nos désirs ne pouvaient pas s'exaucer et après un temps horriblement court et long à la fois, il s'écarta et reprit une grande goulée d'air.

Il caressa ma joue et m'envoya un sourire timide qui me combla de joie. Il passa ensuite ses doigts sur mon visage, comme s'il voulait en mémoriser les traits. Je le laissai faire, tout en commençant à parcourir son torse du bout des miens, ainsi que de mes ongles. J'ondulai aussi également du bassin, doucement et lentement, pour lui faire comprendre, sans lui dire, que je voulais de la tendresse et de la lenteur.

Et je fus heureux quand ses pensées m'affirmèrent qu'il avait compris mon message. Il ferma les yeux et reposa sa tête sur l'oreiller. Ma bouche alla se poser sur son cou, sa clavicule, sous son oreille, avant d'aller suçoter son lobe. Il enroula ses bras autour de moi et me colla à lui. Mon corps prit feu instantanément et je fermai les yeux sous le bonheur que je ressentais à être ainsi sur lui, le recouvrant, lui me serrant de toutes ses forces.

- Je t'aime Jacob, soufflai-je à son oreille.

Je l'entendis expirer et il posa sa bouche sur mon épaule. Elle traça un sillon humide sur ma peau et j'en aurais presque eu des frissons si une telle chose pouvait encore se produire.

Voulant profiter de lui comme jamais encore, je me redressai en m'installant sur mes genoux. La vue de son corps, en sueur et m'étant offert, me fit grogner de plaisir. Ma vue descendit ensuite sur son sexe quasiment dressé. Mes doigts allèrent s'enrouler autour et je commençai un léger mouvement, tout en allant poser mes lèvres sur son aine.

**POV Jacob **

Je remontai des hanches pour avoir plus de toucher, plus de pression. Il consentit à ma demande muette. Sa main monta et descendit le long de mon membre en feu avec plus d'assurance, me plongeant petit à petit dans un gouffre de plaisir.

Je gémissais sans retenue, me mordant les lèvres pour ne pas lui crier d'aller plus vite, plus fort. Je voulais que cela reste lent et doux. J'en mourais d'envie depuis si longtemps, d'arriver enfin à nous unir de cette manière. Mon âme et mon loup le voulaient aussi et cette nuit, je sentais que c'était la bonne.

Mon corps ne réclamait que le sien depuis si longtemps, depuis qu'il avait cessé de vouloir me prendre encore et encore. Et le sien avait fait pareil en réclamant le mien. Je l'avais vu dans ses yeux à chaque fois qu'il avait posé son regard sur moi. Mais je n'avais pu me laisser entrainer avant cette nuit par mon désir. Avant tout, j'avais eu un petit souci médical qui… m'avait empêché de coucher avec lui, puis il y avait eu cette période où j'avais repris une vie plus ou moins normale, ne passant pas tout mon temps dans un lit, contre un arbre ou autre chose dans ce goût-là. Cela m'avait fait beaucoup de bien et j'avais pu donner de mon temps aux autres Cullen.

Mais ce qui m'avait empêché ensuite de succomber à mon désir de lui, était Bella transformée.

- Oublie tout ça mon amour, oublie tout à part moi, entendis-je.

Je hochai la tête et comme demandé, tout le reste disparut, ne laissant que ses longs doigts enroulés autour de moi, me procurant du plaisir.

Doigts qui furent vite suivis par une langue, puis une bouche. Il me prit entièrement dans cette dernière, me faisant buter au fond de sa gorge. Il aspira mon sexe et je perdis la tête. Je bougeai des hanches, créant un mouvement de pénétration. Sa langue, ses lèvres et tout le reste étaient tout simplement parfaits. Je me noyais dans le flot de sensations qu'il me faisait ressentir.

Sa bouche pompait avec douceur mon érection, je sentais ses lèvres monter et descendre, tandis qu'une de ses mains était partie caresser mes bourses. Je fermai les yeux et mordis ma lèvre. C'était trop bon, trop tout…

Un truc explosa dans mes reins, me faisait gémir comme jamais, avant que je ne me sente trembler de partout, recroquevillant mes orteils. De longs jets sortirent de mon sexe et ma semence fut avalée jusqu'à la dernière goutte.

Je n'avais pas de mot pour décrire ce que je venais de ressentir. Aucune fellation de sa part ne m'avait fait ressentir ça. En même temps, je n'en avais pas reçu des centaines.

Je peinai à présent à reprendre mon souffle. Mon cœur battait jusque dans mes tempes, rendant ma tête bourdonnante. Je voyais des milliers de points noirs partout où je regardais.

Mais malgré tout ça, je pus sentir très distinctement sa bouche descendre et aller se poser à l'intérieur de mes cuisses pour migrer ensuite vers le bas. Sa langue glaciale laissait une trainée de feu derrière elle et bien vite, sous ce traitement, mon sexe se réveilla légèrement de nouveau.

Je gémis son prénom, comme une supplique et, sans m'attendre à une telle chose, je sentis mon gros orteil être aspiré.

Je redressai la tête et je ne me trompai pas. Il me suçait à cet endroit-là et au lieu de me dégoûter, cela m'excita. Surtout son regard, celui si affamé qu'il posait sur moi.

Seigneur, je me sentais faible… sous ses yeux. Je me sentais si… envieux de lui. Je le voulais en moi, sur moi, partout. Le vouloir avec autant de force me fit mal. J'étais dépendant de lui, je l'aimais comme je n'aurais jamais cru qu'un humain pouvait aimer. Et c'était intense, fort, puissant.

- Mon amour…

Ce murmure me ramena à la réalité et je vis qu'il avait quitté mon pied et que son visage se trouvait à présent à quelques millimètres du mien. Il avait son regard braqué au mien et sa main vint caresser ma joue… humide ?

Je ne m'étais même pas rendu compte de mes larmes…

- Moi aussi je t'aime. Pas autant que toi, et je le regrette mais je t'aime de manière inconditionnelle et sans possibilité de retour. Tu es ma vie maintenant et ça, me dit-il en touchant l'emplacement de mon cœur, est la chose la plus importante que tu as. Parce que je le veux, entièrement.

- Et le mien, ajouta-t-il en prenant ma main pour la placer sur son torse, même s'il ne bat plus, est là pour toi, pour t'aimer et te garder près de moi toute l'éternité. N'en doute pas. Je…

Il montra ses dents, signe qui, je l'avais compris au fil du temps, démontrait un sentiment fort venant de lui. Il continua :

- Je… je t'aime. Et je ne conçois plus de passer du temps loin de toi. Ta chaleur me manque, tes yeux regardant autre chose que moi me rendent malade, ta bouche loin de la mienne est la chose la plus douloureuse que je ne doive supporter, hormis la distance entre nos corps.

Ce n'était pas une déclaration des plus romantiques… mais pour moi elle était la plus belle. Je souris, et sans attendre déposai ma bouche sur la sienne. Je murmurai ensuite, tout en le poussant pour qu'il s'allonge sur le dos et en déposant ma bouche sur son cœur :

- Alors fait que ma bouche ne quitte jamais ta peau, que mes yeux ne regardent que toi et que mon corps n'ait plus aucune raison d'exister, autre que pour s'unir au tien…

Mes lèvres se pressèrent contre sa peau dure comme du marbre et parcoururent tout centimètre existant. Je l'entendis respirer bruyamment, et ses mains avaient élu domicile dans mes cheveux qu'elles caressaient avec tendresse. Et ça, plus que tout, me rendit vivant, heureux, accompli. Nous y étions enfin, l'amour… et pas ce désir bestial, cette envie dévorante de l'autre. Il y avait encore de ça, car je ne le voyais pas autrement, mais la plus grande place était donnée à l'amour, la douceur, la tendresse, l'union des corps dans la lenteur et l'exaltation des sens.

Profiter l'un de l'autre, le goûter, le sentir… l'entendre gémir comme le faisait en cet instant Edward à cause de ma langue à présent sous son nombril.

Mes mains partirent à la découverte de son entrejambe et bientôt mes doigts caressèrent ses bourses pleines et certainement douloureuses comme les miennes, étant de nouveau très excité.

Un son guttural sortit de la bouche d'Edward et je ne pus que pousser un grognement de contentement. C'était moi qui lui faisais ressentir tout ça, c'était moi qu'il désirait et qu'il aimait et le savoir et le voir comblait plus que de raison le loup et l'homme en moi.

Ma langue fut bien trop vite à mon goût sur son sexe palpitant que je m'empressai de prendre de moitié. Je me mis à le toucher avec douceur de la pointe de ma langue, tout en glissant mes lèvres sur la longueur, l'odeur à cet endroit m'enivrant.

C'était son odeur, la sienne, et pas une autre. Et je la respirais avec envie et appétit. Je ne voulais plus que sentir cette fragrance le définissant et ne plus rien sentir d'autre. Je ne voulais plus que lui, lui et rien que lui.

Je ne voulais qu'entendre sa voix, sentir ses mains, percevoir son souffle sur ma peau…

- Je suis entièrement tien, entendis-je dans un murmure.

J'aspirai encore plus son sexe, tout en jouant de ma langue pour le rendre fou. Mes mains quittèrent ses testicules pour aller à l'aventure dans une contrée encore inconnue. Mon index passa bientôt sur son entrée qui, je le voulais en cet instant, allait être l'attention de mon sexe. Et vu le mouvement de bassin qu'Edward donna, faisant aller son sexe plus loin dans ma bouche et, de par ce fait, faisant toucher avec plus de pression mon doigt, je sus qu'il le voulait aussi.

Je ne l'avais encore jamais pris et cette idée ne m'avait jamais effleuré l'esprit mais penser à être en lui, sentir son corps si froid enserrer le mien, bouillant, me donnait un sentiment d'envie qui dépassait de plus en plus toutes les autres.

Sans attendre, mon doigt, qui avait continué à cajoler cet endroit sans jamais y entrer, pénétra son corps et la sensation fut… électrisante. Je m'enfonçai plus loin en lui, me délectant du plaisir sans nom que je ressentais à l'avoir en bouche et à être en lui, même de cette manière.

Le reste ne fut plus que douceur, lenteur et envie brûlante.

J'avais continué de le sucer, le frustrant de ne jamais le laisser atteindre la jouissance en enserrant sa base avec force quand je la sentais arriver. J'avais aussi enfoui un deuxième doigt en lui, vite suivi par un troisième.

Et là, j'entamais un va-et-vient profond, tout en recourbant le plus possible mes phalanges. Edward était un corps alangui sous mes mains, esclave de ma volonté et seuls ses cris, grognements et gémissements, sans oublier ses suppliques de le faire mien, avait rempli la pièce.

Magnanime mais surtout voulant le goûter une fois de plus, je lâchai sa base et fis aller et venir ma bouche de plus en plus vite sur son sexe turgescent, le faisant même buter au fond de ma gorge. Sa bouche ne sortait plus qu'une litanie de « Je t'aime… Je t'aime » qui me firent encore plus l'aspirer, creuser mes joues.

Et mes doigts, eux, le pénétraient avec plus de profondeur. Mais il restait sage à présent, ne bougeant plus des hanches… seuls ses doigts sur ma tête, appliquant une légère pression, me démontrait l'effort qu'il faisait pour ne pas laisser place à la brutalité.

Il ne fallut que quelques mouvements buccaux en plus pour enfin recueillir son jus en moi. Je l'avalai avec délectation et fermai les yeux sous le sentiment que je ressentais toujours en buvant son essence. Comme si je recevais une chose vitale… ce qui en soit, d'après mon expérience, l'était.

Quand il eut fini de se vider en moi, je léchai sa longueur, allai embrasser ses bourses puis remontai ma bouche en un sillon de baisers vers la sienne, qui ravit mes lèvres avec empressement. Nos langues se lièrent pour ne plus se quitter.

Au moment où je sentis ses jambes s'écarter pour venir encercler mon bassin, je sus que le moment était arrivé. J'allais être en lui, me l'appropriant. Je dirigeai donc mon gland des plus sensibles à son entrée et, ancrant mon regard au sien, je le pénétrai.

Edward ne ressentant aucune douleur, je pus aller en lui jusqu'à la garde et le soupir qu'il laissa échapper, ce soupir de soulagement et de bonheur, fut le plus beau son du monde.

Il plaça sa main sur ma nuque et son front sur le mien. Son souffle balaya mon visage et ce fut soudé de cette manière que je commençai un ample mouvement de va-et-vient en lui, sortant entièrement pour y revenir.

Je n'aurais jamais cru que sentir cette froideur sur mon sexe éveillerait mon désir encore plus. Mais le fait était là, c'était foutrement délicieux de me retrouver en lui, de sentir ses parois internes se contracter au passage de mon sexe. J'avais comme des milliers de pointes, telles des tisonniers sortant tout juste du feu, qui transperçaient ma peau de part en part. Je pouvais rivaliser avec un volcan en cet instant précis, m'enflammant pour lui… Edward.

Je posai ma bouche sur la sienne et me mis à l'embrasser avec dévotion, pendant que je lui faisais l'amour. Ses mains à lui était désormais partout et nulle part à la fois : dans mes cheveux, dans mon dos, sur mes fesses, mes cuisses, mes joues… me donnant comme sensation à chaque fois de perdre quelque chose pour ensuite me donner la satisfaction de sentir de nouveau ses mains sur moi. J'étais en parfaite contradiction et seuls mes gémissements, de plus en plus étouffés par sa bouche, me démontraient que jamais je n'avais encore pris un réel plaisir à coucher avec lui.

Je donnais de légers coups de reins, jouant des hanches avec habilité pour trouver cette glande encore intouchée. Et cela paya, cinq minutes plus tard, quand je l'eus trouvée. D'ailleurs Edward planta ses ongles dans la chair de mon dos, me faisant crier de douleur, mais elle fut remplacée par le bonheur de sentir sa bouche cajoler mon cou puis mon lobe d'oreille tout en se confondant en excuses.

Je pouvais le comprendre… cette prostate était… magique.

L'ayant trouvée, je repris des mouvements profonds avec plus de précision, tapant une fois sur trois dans cette glande, source de plaisir qui le faisait crier de plus en plus, me montrant un Edward désinhibé par le plaisir. Je me mis à le contempler. Il avait les yeux écarquillés, la bouche entrouverte… Il était un appel à la luxure avec les cheveux collant à son front, certainement dû aux trainées laissées par ma propre sueur quand nos fronts s'étaient collés.

Je pus aussi percevoir sur mon bas-ventre son sexe qui reprenait de la vigueur. Et une envie, plus forte que les autres, se fit connaitre. Je voulais le recevoir en moi mais avant ça, je voulais le faire jouir. Je posai alors mes mains sur ses joues, allant déposer ma bouche sur tout son visage, tout en m'activant en lui en gardant un rythme lent mais soutenu. Ce qui inexorablement nous amena à la jouissance quelques minutes plus tard.

Il cria, emplissant mes oreilles de ce son magnifique, et ravit ma bouche avec… langueur. Son venin sous ma langue fut un délice qui contenta mes papilles gustatives. Je jouis à cet instant précis en lui, pris sous le torrent de sensations que son corps créa au mien en se resserrant ainsi autour de mon sexe. Je poussai un râle de plaisir, me vidant par le même temps en plusieurs jets au plus profond de ses entrailles à présent réchauffées.

Ma respiration était laborieuse et mon cœur était parti dans une course folle.

- J'aime l'entendre, me souffla Edward en se détachant de ma bouche pour migrer vers mon cou.

Il enflamma mes sens avec ses lèvres et son souffle. Je me sentis être changé de position et cela me fit sortir de son corps.

Je reposai à présent sur le côté droit, étroitement enlacé à l'homme que j'aimais.

Qui aurait pu croire pareille chose il y avait de cela un an ?

Pas moi, mais pour rien au monde je ne changerai le cours des choses.

- Tu m'en vois ravi mon amour, me taquina-t-il en glissant son nez le long de ma clavicule.

Je ris et fermai les yeux sous son toucher, vu ses mains baladeuses et caressantes. J'aurais voulu pouvoir continuer, le recevoir en moi, faire l'amour avec lui toute la nuit, mais je ne pus qu'être résigné quand la fatigue arriva tel un char d'assaut et que mon cerveau s'englua avant de se porter disparu, me forçant à garder les yeux fermés pour accueillir le sommeil.

**POV Edward**

Les minutes qui s'écoulaient depuis qu'il s'était endormi étaient une véritable torture. Sentir son corps contre le mien, encore sali par ma semence et sa sueur était… un cadeau et une malédiction.

Une partie de moi voulait continuer d'aimer son corps, de prendre possession de lui et lui faire l'amour comme il me l'avait fait, mais l'autre était apaisée à le regarder dormir, suivre le cours de ses rêves étranges pour certains, plus cauchemardesques pour d'autres.

Je n'avais pu m'empêcher de grogner quand il avait rêvé du fait que Bella nous avait vus, cette nuit, nous unir. Je l'avais vu être heureux que cette dernière vienne lui parler le lendemain, désirant s'excuser. Et je devais dire que ce rêve-là, parmi les autres qu'il avait déjà faits depuis qu'il avait sombré dans les bras de Morphée, avait été le plus dur à voir pour moi. Car Bella, cette Bella si différente de celle que j'avais connue, l'avait attiré à l'écart et lui avait donné une étreinte de réconciliation avant de lui souffler cette phrase qui me faudrait une bonne dizaine d'années pour oublier :

« Tu m'as volé Edward, je te vole ta vie. »

Et là, après qu'elle ait prononcé ses mots si douloureux, car ils avaient fait transparaître sa souffrance, elle lui avait tordu le cou … aussi simple que cela.

Jacob avait sursauté dans son sommeil, mais ne s'était pas réveillé. Puis, un énième rêve de lui enfant, jouant, avait suivi et j'avais appris à connaître son enfance par ses images où je voyais un petit garçon jouer avec la boue, d'autres garçons aussi. Je pus le voir courir et tomber pour être réconforté par une femme qui devait être sa mère, vu la ressemblance.

Et je me complaisais dans ce rôle de spectateur, tout en parcourant son corps du bout des doigts, apprenant chaque courbe, chaque imperfection… sentant son grain de peau différent selon les endroits, et tout cela avec une hâte, qu'il se réveille pour que je puisse lui dire une fois de plus, sans jamais me lasser, que je l'aimais.

Il fallut encore une bonne heure pour enfin le sentir émerger et je me dis que je devrais m'habituer à perdre ainsi autant de temps, ce qui en l'occurrence ici était quatre heures d'attente.

Attente longue et pénible face à son dernier rêve qui nous représentait tous deux dans une position des plus… alléchantes.

Je le sentis bouger ses jambes, encore emmêlées aux miennes. Puis ce fut ses doigts, contre mon torse, qui se mirent à bouger. Je souris et commençai à parsemer toute la peau à portée de ma bouche de doux baisers. Sous ce traitement, il ne tarda pas à ouvrir les yeux et à l'inverse de d'habitude où j'avais le droit à sa mauvaise humeur, il se blottit contre moi et s'excusa.

Je pus voir dans ses pensées qu'il s'excusait pour s'être endormi, et je ne pus que souffler, tout en le faisant basculer pour me retrouver au-dessus de son corps :

- Tu es tout pardonné si tu me laisses à mon tour te faire l'amour…

J'allai déposer mes lèvres sur les siennes qui s'étirèrent dans un franc sourire, puis qui s'ouvrirent pour me laisser le passage.

Étonnamment, le reste de la nuit fut silencieuse, mis à part nos halètements, gémissements et autres. J'appris ce restant de nuit à aimer son corps, embrasser sa peau dans des endroits encore jamais embrassés, à me mouvoir en lui avec lenteur, douceur et amour. Sans oublier la passion dévorante qui se faisant sentir dans chacun de mes coups de reins.

Nos bouches s'étaient soudées et nos mains liées pour que ce moment reste gravé.

* * *

**Et bien voilà, le neuvième chapitre est publié. **_Il fait 12 pages et 4.205 mots. (Note Béta : Et 10 pages entière de lemon *rebaaaaaaaaaave*) (Note Auteure : Tout ça ?)_

**Ayant assez raconté ma vie en note d'auteure plus haut, il ne vous reste plus qu'à me laisser une review avec votre avis, ou un simple « **Merci, j'ai bien aimé, j'attends la suite** », cela me ferait super méga plaisir. J'aime recevoir vos reviews et y répondre. Cela me donne le sourire un long moment… alors soyez cool et dites-moi vos ressentis « **positifs ou négatifs** »**

**Je n'ai plus rien d'autre à dire, à part « **Merci d'avoir lu jusque là**».**

**(^-^)**

**Jes Cullen-Malfoy**

_Chapitre 9 publié le 02 mai 2011_

* * *

**Ps :** Le chapitre 10 est encore en cours d'écriture. Il sera suivi de son épilogue… mais n'ayez crainte, pour les petits lecteurs d'entre vous qui souhaitez une certaine chose, j'ai enfin trouvé _**[**__plutôt Emmoirel et moi-même en regardant « Hésitation », une énième fois pour moi et une première fois pour elle__**]**_le moyen de vous combler. Mais cela sera plus dans une continuité Alternative de la fanfiction et la publication, elle, se fera au fur et à mesure de mon écriture, n'ayant pas prévue à la base cette suite. Il faudra donc être patient. Pour en revenir au chapitre 10, au pire, vous l'aurez dans 15 jours et l'épilogue, au pire, quinze jours à trois semaines après. Désolée, j'ai été légèrement débordée avec mon voyage à Paris.


	10. Chapter 10

**Auteur : **Jes Cullen-Malfoy

**Titre : **Mon nom est Jacob Black et je suis amoureux.

**Couple : **Jacob / Edward _(je fais des infidélités à Jasper… sorry)_

**Rated : **M _(scènes de sexe explicites)_

Cette fiction est un Slash et de part ce fait, raconte l'histoire de deux hommes. Pour les personnes homophobes, fermez cette fenêtre, pour les autres, régalez-vous ! (^-^)

**Situation : **Débute dans le tome 2, mais se déroule en partie dans le tome 3. (^-^)

**Particularité : **Cette histoire se base sur les tomes, le film « Hésitation » mais aussi mon imagination. _J'ai fait un mélange. Je croise les doigts pour qu'il vous plaise._

**Disclaimer : **L'univers de Twilight et tout ce qui s'y rapporte, appartient à SM. Je les lui emprunte pour m'amuser. Une partie du scénario m'appartient aussi (^-^)

**Béta correctrice : **Vivi64

**Béta lectrice : **Emmoirel-for-Drarry **(**_non plus pour ce chapitre_**)**

**Publication : **Épilogue dans maximum 3 semaines (^-^)

* * *

**Note d'auteure : **Hello ! Comme promis, j'ai tout fait pour tenir mon délai et finir ce chapitre 10 qui n'avait pas pu être bouclé avant. J'espère qu'il vous plaira, même si à moi il ne le fait pas. Je n'arrive pas à mettre par écrit ce que je vois dans ma tête et cela est très frustrant. J'ai réécrit la scène sur la plage entre Jacob et… et elle ne me plait toujours pas. Bref, malgré ça, je vous souhaite bonne lecture !

**Merci aux anonymes suivant** _pour leur review au chapitre précédent _: **elise, **ali21**, Loukass, **Eva et **manganiark.**

**Ps : **Ayons une prière pour les lecteurs qui n'on pas reviewé la chapitre précédent, _Mdr_.

* * *

**Chapitre 10**

* * *

**POV Jasper**

J'étais venu avec Alice et Bella dans cette sorte de bar latino. Rosalie et Emmett n'étaient pas allés très loin et étaient en train de faire les boutiques. Cette ville proposait des soirées shopping et Rosalie en raffolait. Carlisle et Esmée, eux, avaient décidé de partir se promener en amoureux, aux abords de la plage.

Et moi, là, je devais dire que je paniquais. J'avais cru que ma femme était avec Bella, sur la piste de danse.

J'avais été heureux que cette dernière souhaite se changer les idées et profiter. Et sa façon de résister à l'appel du sang avait été un facteur essentiel au fait que j'avais accepté qu'elle vienne en ville.

Alice, de son côté, avait continué de considérer Bella comme sa belle-sœur, ignorant Jacob, et elle la suivait partout comme une petite chienne.

Je n'approuvais pas sa manière de faire, sa manière d'exprimer son mécontentement à Edward et ses choix de vie. Moi, je ne pouvais pas passer par-dessus cet amour que les deux hommes ressentaient l'un pour l'autre.

- Bella n'est pas avec toi ? M'avait demandé ma femme un brin paniquée quelques secondes avant.

Je revins d'ailleurs au présent, ne lui répondis pas et sortis du bar pour renifler son odeur. Parce qu'un vampire nouveau-né qui disparaissait n'était sans doute pas une chose insignifiante.

A cet instant, j'avais envie de frapper ma femme. Pour sa capacité à dire amen à tout ce que Bella souhaitait, à son incapacité à garder un œil sur elle comme elle me l'avait promis.

Je n'avais déjà pas été d'accord pour qu'elle laisse Bella se dévergonder autant avant sa transformation en tant que vampire. Cette humaine avait couché avec des inconnus, avait goûté à la drogue, avait bu plus que de raison et autres débilités. Et Alice avait suivi, comme une amie fidèle.

Et maintenant j'étais là, comme un con, à chercher un probable assassin dans les rues bondées de cette ville du Brésil. Et je ne savais pas du tout ce que cette fuite signifiait.

Surtout qu'Alice ne voyait plus l'avenir de Bella, comme j'étais incapable de sentir ses émotions. Je ne pouvais que les contrôler. Et cela était grandement utile pour la contenir.

Et maintenant je ne pouvais rien faire, parce que je l'avais perdue, ou plutôt, j'avais fait confiance à Alice, et elle, avait perdu Bella.

Que pouvait bien faire un nouveau-né dans une ville comme celle-ci, à cette heure-ci ?

Je me mis à réfléchir à toute vitesse et décidai d'envoyer un sms au reste de la famille, omettant Edward. Cette virée avait aussi eu pour but de le laisser tranquille avec son compagnon, je n'allais pas l'alarmer, surtout par rapport à Bella.

Cette chieuse qui n'arrivait pas à écouter les consignes !

**OoOoOoOoOoO**

Le jour allait bientôt se lever et nous n'avions toujours pas trouvé Bella. Carlisle était paniqué, priant pour qu'aucun inconnu ne perde la vie à cause d'elle, Emmett était étonnement sérieux et devenait de plus en plus anxieux. Rosalie, elle, faisait émaner d'elle un sentiment de contentement et de raison.

Si la situation n'avait pas été aussi critique, je l'aurais prise à part et giflée pour oser penser à son orgueil dans pareille circonstance.

Esmée, elle, était… inquiète. Pourquoi ? Je n'en savais rien. Mais le pire était Alice, qui était remplie de remords.

Ma conscience voulait la prendre dans mes bras, l'embrasser et lui faire l'amour, l'aimer et la rassurer, mais une autre partie la jugeait coupable et m'interdisait de compatir.

La famille ressentait aussi une petite déception envers elle, ne me considérant pas comme coupable. Pourtant je l'étais. Je n'aurais jamais dû confier Bella à Alice le temps d'une danse ou deux, je n'aurais pas dû la quitter des yeux.

J'étais en ce moment dans un coin résidentiel de la ville et tentais de sentir ou percevoir un quelconque indice. Une présence soudaine derrière moi me fit me retourner.

Elle était là, sublime avec… un air de honte sur le visage. Elle me sourit et s'excusa d'être partie, qu'elle avait eu besoin de faire le point.

Le rouge de ses yeux n'ayant pas été intensifié, je la crus et la grondai pour la forme. Je prévins ensuite la famille que je l'avais retrouvée, ou plutôt l'inverse.

Bella s'excusa une fois de plus et me prit dans ses bras.

Ne pas sentir ses émotions en cet instant me frustra.

Qu'avait-elle conclu pendant cette nuit ?

**POV Bella **_(Un peu plus tôt)_

J'étais là, derrière un buisson et je regardais mon Edward coucher avec celui qui avait été mon meilleur ami, je les voyais s'aimer et seul tout mon contrôle me permettait de ne pas aller les tuer sur le champ pour cette ignominie.

Mais une autre partie de moi était, elle, blessée de ne pas ressentir un quart de ce qu'Edward ressentait pour Jacob, et ce dernier envers Edward.

Je n'avais rien dit à la famille Cullen, mais j'avais… en quelque sorte, pris leur don en touchant Jasper et Alice. Même Edward, par accident. Je pouvais désormais entendre les pensées, sentir les émotions et voir l'avenir. Et tout cela, quand je le désirais. Je n'étais pas assaillie par les émotions continuellement comme Jasper, je ne voyais pas sans cesse l'avenir comme Alice et je n'étais pas envahie par les pensées comme l'homme que j'aimais.

Enfin, depuis ma transformation, j'étais partagée sur ce point.

Je me rappelais aussi qu'à la seconde où Jasper m'avait touchée, j'avais ressenti tout ce que la famille Cullen ressentait envers les membres de leur clan. Et j'avais été… attristée de ressentir que pour certains, j'étais une gêne, un poids.

J'avais pourtant cru le contraire et seul Carlisle et Esmée me voyaient comme un membre du clan sans toutefois m'aimer aussi fort que les autres. Jasper, Rosalie et Emmett me voyaient comme un membre de trop, une obligation. Comment devais-je faire avec ça ?

Sans oublier Alice… Alice qui était la seule à m'aimer comme un membre de sa famille.

Mais pour l'instant je voyais Edward faire l'amour à Jacob, avec dévotion et fébrilité. Je l'entendais penser qu'il ne pourra plus jamais vivre un jour sans l'homme qu'il aimait et qu'il remerciait le destin de l'avoir lié à lui. J'entendais Jacob penser au fait qu'il était complet.

Et leur amour me faisait mal, parce qu'il était vrai, sans faux semblant, sans limite.

En ayant vu assez depuis que j'étais ici, depuis que j'avais assisté à ce qui avait été la première fois où l'homme qui avait été le seul que je n'aurais jamais aimé s'était fait prendre pour la première fois, je tournai les talons, toujours sans bruit et repris le chemin de la ville, à la nage.

Arrivée sur la plage, j'attendis d'être sèche et pensai à tout ce que j'avais appris aujourd'hui. Mais aussi depuis mon arrivée ici.

J'avais été jusqu'à vouloir me perdre dans les bras d'autres hommes, désirant oublier Edward… j'avais tenté toutes les choses humaines possibles pour me retrouver vampire, amoureuse d'un homme déjà pris. J'avais aussi constaté que je n'étais pas attirée par le sang humain, ce dernier me remuant l'estomac.

Je devais aussi m'avouer une bonne fois pour toute que je n'aimais pas Edward comme je me laissais le penser. Je ne pouvais pas oser entrer en compétition avec Jacob, qui aimait, bien au-delà de tout, mon ancien petit-ami. Je ne pouvais continuer à rester aveugle.

Je n'aimais pas Edward comme je le devrais.

Mais que ressentais-je alors envers lui ? L'avais-je aimé ? L'avais-je vraiment aimé où m'étais-je laissée croire ce mensonge ?

Étais-je normale ? Avais-je réellement un problème ?

Trop de questions que mon cerveau retournait sans cesse depuis que j'avais quitté l'île, témoin d'un amour puissant, dévastateur pour mon corps.

Je devrais discuter avec Jacob, voire même tenter de lui pardonner. Mais je devais, au-delà de tout, faire ce qu'il avait fait avec moi, lui ouvrir les yeux.

Parce que, maintenant que j'étais éternelle, je regrettais mon ancienne vie. Je regrettais de ne plus pouvoir vivre comme avant, de devoir me cacher du soleil, de ne pas pouvoir coucher avec des hommes, je ne pourrai plus ressentir l'engloutissement et le bien-être de l'alcool. Et plus que tout, dans dix ans, quand j'aurai vu défiler un nombre incalculable d'enfants, je suis certaine que je regretterai mon choix de vie, celui de devenir comme Edward.

J'étais certes plus forte, plus rapide, plus belle, moins maladroite… mais j'étais seule, j'étais la cause au départ définitif des Cullen de Forks, j'étais celle qui était, j'en étais sûre, la cause d'une plaie rouverte pour Charlie. J'avais abandonné ma mère et mes proches sans remords. Mes amies, mon humanité.

Mon seul point d'attache à l'ancienne Bella était Jacob. Edward aussi. Mais je ne pensais pas être assez forte pour le côtoyer, car je verrais mon erreur en grand, étalée devant moi.

Cette stupide adolescente qui avait tout fait pour se convaincre d'aimer un être parfait, trop bien pour elle.

Quand je fus séchée, je me mis à chercher les Cullen et trouvai enfin une piste, celle de Jasper.

**POV Edward**

Le soleil se levait doucement et sachant que ma famille allait revenir, je me dis que réveiller Jacob serait une bonne idée. Sachant qu'il allait avoir faim, je me dégageai de ses bras aimants et sortis du lit sans faire de bruit. J'enfilai rapidement mon sous-vêtement et me rendis dans la cuisine où je me décidai à couper quelques fruits pour lui faire une petite salade. Je pressai ensuite quelques oranges pour qu'il ait un jus, enlevant la pulpe sachant qu'il n'aimait pas tellement ça.

Je lui fis aussi trois tranches de pain frais couvertes de marmelade à l'abricot. Je n'avais pas envie de tenter de lui cuisiner quelque chose et l'empoisonner.

Je me fis une note à moi-même de m'entrainer à la cuisine. Autant le combler aussi de cette manière pour pallier à la force de mon amour pour lui.

Quand tout fut installé sur le plateau, je pris le chemin de la chambre. Je le vis, allongé sur le ventre, bras autour de sa tête. Voir son corps nu réveilla en moi ce désir brûlant que j'avais eu pour lui cette nuit et je me forçai à le garder pour moi. Nous n'avions plus le temps, ma famille allant bientôt remettre les pieds sur l'île.

Je posai le plateau sur la table de nuit, enlevai mon boxer et allai me plaçai près du corps chaud. Je passai mes mains sous son torse et le soulevai pour l'installer sur le mien, m'étant positionné sur le dos.

Son souffle balaya mon visage et quelques secondes plus tard, il ouvrit les yeux. Ils étaient endormis et je fus touché. Je ne pus m'empêcher de lui caresser la joue. J'allai ensuite déposer ma bouche au coin de la sienne et y murmurai :

- Les autres vont bientôt arriver. J'ai pensé que…

- Tu as bien fait.

Il m'embrassa et pensa immédiatement à sa mauvaise haleine. J'allais le rassurer quand une autre idée lui vint. Je m'écartai de lui et souris avant de ravir sa bouche avec empressement. Il se frotta à moi et se redressa ensuite.

Il s'installa à califourchon et ancra son regard brun au mien. Il me sourit, de manière sadique et bougea. Mes mains allèrent se poser sur ses hanches mais je ne lui donnai pas de rythme. Il tendit son bras et prit le bol avec la salade de fruits que j'avais préparée. Sans attendre, il déposa un quartier d'orange avec un bout de pomme sur mon torse. Le contact des aliments sur ma peau ne me fit rien ressentir, par contre, la bouche qui vint les happer, elle, je la sentis.

- Tu veux bien petit-déjeuner avec moi ? Me demanda-t-il.

Je hochai la tête, incapable de parler, retenant un grognement animal. Je me pliai ensuite à sa bonne volonté. Il dégusta la totalité de sa salade de fruits sur mon torse, faisant monter en moi la pression. Et de le voir en pensée m'imaginer… le prendre de cette manière si animale réveillait encore plus en moi le besoin d'agir. Mais je le laissai faire de bonne grâce, aimant ce moment entre nous.

- Je t'aime, murmurai-je.

Il releva la tête et me sourit, avant de se pencher pour ravir ma bouche. Nos langues se lièrent et le temps cessa. Seules nos bouches soudées m'importaient.

- Je le sais que tu m'aimes. Après cette nuit, je ne peux plus douter de toi, me dit-il en mettant fin au baiser. Et je t'aime encore plus pour ça. Dieu que je t'aime, ajouta-t-il avant de jeter au sol le bol en porcelaine et de m'embrasser avec passion.

Quand je vis une pensée de lui nous mettant en scène dans une certaine position, mon désir pour lui explosa et à vitesse vampirique, je nous changeai de position et comblai son désir. Bien vite, il ne pensa plus qu'à une chose, me mener au plaisir et en recevoir.

Je me mis donc à aspirer son sexe, tout en le fouillant de mes doigts afin de trouver sa prostate, et il en faisait de même avec moi. Il eut un mouvement de recul pour éviter que je ne lui morde son sexe sous le coup de la vague de plaisir que me procura ses doigts habiles quelques minutes plus tard, quand ils eurent touché ma prostate. Je gémis et il profita de mon état pour changer une fois de plus notre position puis il se retrouva assis sur moi, mon sexe le pénétrant.

Je pris conscience de son regard brun fixé au mien… dans l'attente d'un mouvement de ma part. Reprenant pied dans la réalité, j'avançai mon visage et joignis nos bouches, tout en montant des hanches. J'aimais le recevoir en moi depuis cette nuit… mais j'aimais cent fois plus être en lui, le remplissant et unissant nos corps. J'aimais me sentir bouillir dans son corps, sentir ses chairs enserrer les miennes.

Sa langue força le barrage de mes lèvres et plus rien n'exista autre que nous, faisant l'amour.

**POV Jacob **_(Un peu plus tard) _

Je me rasais, le sourire aux lèvres. J'avais passé une nuit magique, un réveil parfait et j'allais partir faire une balade en forêt où Edward allait me montrer une crique avec une cascade et des poissons rares.

J'avais déjà déjeuné et attendais son retour de la chasse. La famille Cullen était revenue depuis trois heures et Edward avait profité pour aller chasser vite fait avec Emmett.

Quand j'eus fini de me faire tout beau, je sortis de la salle de bain et allai m'installer sur le sable, les yeux rivés sur l'océan.

- Je peux m'asseoir ?

Je relevai la tête et de ce fait, m'éblouis avec le soleil. Je fus aussi choqué en voyant que c'était mon amie qui venait de me parler.

- Heu, oui tu peux t'asseoir, répondis-je encore sous le choc.

- Je tiens à m'excuser Jacob.

- J'ai aussi des excuses à te présenter, dis-je en replongeant mon regard sur l'océan.

J'avais un peu de mal à la voir avec ses yeux rouges.

- Je n'arrive pas encore à te pardonner le fait que tu sois avec Edward, mais je m'excuse pour t'avoir ignoré quand tu en as eu le plus besoin, me dit-elle.

Je fus touché par ses mots et la comprenais.

Le reste du temps, elle ne parla plus et moi, je ne pouvais cesser de repenser à cette nuit. J'avais vécu ce que Bella aurait dû vivre… mais je n'arrivais pas à culpabiliser.

- J'aimerais te parler sans oreille indiscrète Jacob, accepterais-tu de venir avec moi un peu plus loin dans la forêt ?

Je ne répondis pas et me levai. J'allais lui proposer ma main quand elle fut debout. Je n'avais pas l'habitude d'elle en tant que vampire. Je vis un micro sourire prendre place sur ses lèvres avant que son masque froid ne revienne. Elle me montra les arbres et l'instant d'après, elle était partie. Je la suivis et sans aucune raison, courir à ma vitesse de loup pour la rattraper me donna un sentiment de joie et d'amusement. Je n'avais pas encore fait ça avec Edward, vu qu'à notre arrivée, il passait son temps à me prendre dans ses bras et à me plaquer contre un arbre avant que je n'ai eu le temps de dire « où va-t-on ? ».

Bella m'amena sur une autre plage et elle me fit face. Son visage déterminé me fit soudain peur.

- Tu ne seras pas heureux avec lui, me dit-elle.

- Et pourquoi ça, lui dis-je en la toisant avec colère.

Si elle m'avait amené ici pour me dire ça, elle pouvait garder pour elle ses excuses !

- Parce que tu es ce qui se rapproche le plus d'un humain et votre relation au long terme te rendra malheureux.

- Je ne vois pas pourquoi tu dis ça ! Jusqu'ici j'ai été heureux, mentis-je.

- Ah bon ? Ces derniers jours tu étais heureux ? Dans vos débuts aussi ? Tout le temps ?

J'ouvris ma bouche pour répondre mais rien ne sortit. Elle avait raison. Mais c'était au début, et maintenant Edward et moi étions bien partis pour être heureux ensemble.

Pourquoi me disait-elle ça ? Pourquoi venait-elle entacher mon bonheur avec ces choses ? Pourquoi d'ailleurs était-elle venue me parler si c'était pour me faire du mal ?

- Mais parce qu'il va t'en faire abruti !

- Mais…

Avais-je parlé tout haut ?

- Là n'est pas la question, me repris-je. J'aime Edward et il m'aime maintenant. Pourquoi tu essaies de me faire du mal ? Si c'est pour ça que tu es revenue me parler, tu peux recommencer à m'ignorer !

- Je dis ça pour ton bien Jake. Edward t'aime, mais pas comme toi. Et en plus, il ne pourra pas te rendre heureux. Vous ne pourrez jamais vivre comme un vrai couple, il doit rester à l'écart du soleil Jacob ! Toi, tu vas devoir vivre la moitié de ta vie loin de lui ! Moi non !

- Ah voilà ! Tu es encore amoureuse de lui ! Mais lui, il te t'aime pas, dis-je sûr de moi. Et tant que toi, tu n'assimileras pas ce fait, tu seras malheureuse et je refuserai d'être ton ami.

- Crois-tu que je pourrais être heureuse en étant ainsi ? Crois-tu que je pourrais être heureuse le reste de mon éternité alors que je ne peux plus vivre ?

- Mais tu t'entends ? Toi, celle qui prônait cette vie-là, tu la dénigres maintenant !

- Parce que je sais ce que j'ai gagné et surtout perdu ! As-tu réfléchi à ce que tu perdais en restant avec lui ?

- Je n'ai rien perdu, affirmai-je.

- Si ! Me dit-il en avançant vers moi. Tu as perdu le droit de vivre normalement, le droit de vivre avec les tiens, le droit d'être auprès de ton père, mais il y a plus important. Et je sais, au fond de moi, que cette chose te fera souffrir avec le temps.

Elle sembla vouloir venir plus près de moi mais elle resta à quelques mètres.

Moi, je me demandais ce qui pourrait me faire souffrir avec le temps. Je ne voyais pas.

- Jacob, ne voulais-tu pas avoir une famille ? Me demanda-t-elle doucement.

- Si, mais…

J'allais lui dire que je pourrai en avoir une quand la réalité me frappa. Je n'avais jamais pensé à ça et là, tout me tombait dessus.

Jamais je n'aurai d'enfant, jamais je ne pourrai tenir dans mes bras le fruit de mon amour, jamais je ne pourrai consoler un mini moi.

Je sentis les larmes couler et sans que je ne m'y attende, je me sentis être pris dans les bras de mon amie. Je me laissai consoler, et ne pouvais m'empêcher de revoir tout ce que j'avais un jour imaginé.

Le ventre rond, les couches, les biberons, les rires, les joies… Tout m'était enlevé parce que j'aimais la mauvaise personne…

Ma dernière pensée me choqua et je me reculai de mon amie. Je me sentais tellement triste et abattu que j'avais osé penser ça d'Edward. Je me sentis sale, comme un monstre.

Alors, je n'étais pas mieux qu'elle ? Que cette femme que j'avais cru aimer ? Je ne voyais pas Edward comme…

**POV Edward**

Je revenais de ma chasse et étais plus qu'impatient de partir visiter l'île avec Jacob. Une fois dans le salon, je vis ma famille mais pas l'homme qui donnait une existence à ma vie. J'allais leur demander où il se trouvait quand Alice me dit, un sourire aux lèvres :

- Jacob et Bella discutent ensemble.

- Pardon ?

- Jacob et Bella se reparlent enfin. Là, ils se sont éloignés pour… commença Jasper mais j'étais déjà parti.

Je me mis à courir comme un fou, repensant au cauchemar. Jasper me suivit, vite rejoint par le reste des membres de ma famille. Quand nous fûmes arrivés et que je pus entendre ce que se disaient Jacob et Bella, je pus comprendre, avec les pensées de Jasper, que Bella, sans savoir comment, manipulait les émotions de celui qu'elle ne considérait plus comme son ami. Je ne pus que faire un signe de main à ma famille pour leur faire comprendre qu'ils devaient me laisser régler ça. Je courus ensuite vers la plage et dis :

- Arrête ça Bella !

J'étais en colère qu'elle manipule Jacob et tente de le rendre triste. Je n'arrivais pas encore à entendre ses pensées mais Bella devait avoir un don comme Jasper. Et elle était en train de l'utiliser sur l'homme que j'aimais.

Souhaitant que cela s'arrête, je me mis entre eux et dis sans attendre, tout en la repoussant :

- Tu essaies de faire quoi ? Tu peux me le dire, à part le rendre triste ?

- Je lui ouvre les yeux, asséna Bella.

- Je t'interdis, tu m'entends, de lui faire du mal, lui dis-je en l'approchant. Je t'interdis de le manipuler ! Je t'interdis de l'approcher sans la présence d'un membre de ma famille et plus que tout, je t'interdis de m'aimer moi ! Je te déteste, je te hais de toutes mes forces Bella et je regrette tellement de t'avoir connue. Je l'aime lui, lui et seulement lui ! Et même si je l'aime à en crever au jour d'aujourd'hui, je ne pourrai jamais me pardonner de t'avoir choisie à sa place. Et comme tu l'exposes si bien, je regrette aussi de le rendre malheureux et de ne pas combler ses désirs, mais jamais, au grand jamais, je ne te laisserai le rendre plus triste qu'il ne l'est.

Je restai interdit face à mes paroles. J'y avais mis tellement de moi dedans que j'avais vidé mon cœur, faisant passer la colère, l'amertume, mes regrets et ma résignation à savoir que je n'allais pas rendre totalement heureux Jacob de par ma condition. Mais une chose était claire et je devais lui dire, à cette femme qui était loin de la Bella que j'avais osé aimer un jour :

- Je suis comme je suis, et je ne peux revenir en arrière, continuai-je. Mais une chose est sûre, je ne te laisserai pas m'enlever Jacob !

Je sentis tout à coup une colère monter en moi, ainsi qu'une rage débordante et ce que je croyais ne jamais voir se produisit. Bella me sauta dessus et tenta de m'arracher la tête. Je savais que ma famille allait venir à mon secours et tentai de toutes mes forces de me soustraire à sa prise. Mais elle était un nouveau-né et sa force était plus élevée que la mienne. Puis j'avais la sordide impression qu'elle contrait mes esquives à chaque fois.

Je sentis un poids nous foncer dedans et vis que c'était Jacob sous sa forme humaine. Il reçu un coup de Bella et cela m'enragea mais je n'arrivai pas à changer nos positions et ne pus que voir le corps de mon amour être propulsé plus loin.

Je le vis ensuite se relever et la prise de Bella se resserra. J'essayai une fois de plus d'enlever ses mains et vis la mort de plus en plus près. Ma vue se brouilla et malgré tout je pus voir la transformation de Jacob. J'avais envie de lui dire de fuir car il était plus fragile que moi mais je ne pus que le voir venir vers nous à une vitesse rapide et mordre Bella.

Cette dernière dut me lâcher sous la douleur et un soulagement sans nom monta en moi à l'arrivée de ma famille. Je fus plus que surpris quand je lus en eux que c'était Alice qui les avaient retenus en disant que tout se passerait bien.

Pour qui ? Pour moi ou pour Bella ?

Jasper envoya une vague de calme à cette dernière pour pouvoir mieux la contrôler et je ne pus que marcher en direction de Jacob, tout en me massant le cou, afin de vérifier s'il allait bien.

**POV Jacob **

J'étais sous le choc de ce qui s'était passé quelques heures plus tôt.

Mon amie m'avait manipulé puis avait tenté de tuer Edward. Et cela, sans ressentir de remords.

Mais elle avait réussi au final. Parce que la vérité restait ancrée en moi au fer rouge. Je n'aurai jamais de famille, ni d'enfant courant vers moi avec le sourire. Je n'aurai jamais le bonheur de tenir mon bébé entre mes bras et d'y chercher mes traits. Et pire que tout, je n'aurai pas une vie normale. Ou encore moins normale que ma vie d'avant.

Edward et sa famille devaient fuir les rayons du soleil et même si cela semblait un détail, il prenait une grande importance pour vivre en couple. Je ne pourrai jamais vivre comme les autres, me promener main dans la main avec Edward sous un soleil de plomb dans un parc publique, je ne pourrai pas aller faire les courses avec lui comme toute personne normale, je ne pourrai jamais vivre comme je l'avais toujours imaginé.

- Pardon mon bébé…

J'étais tellement sous le choc que j'avais oublié qu'Edward était là, dans mon dos, me serrant contre lui. Mais je ne voulais pas lui mentir et lui cacher mes ressentis, ni ma peine.

Je me laissai aller contre lui et fermai les yeux. Les larmes ne furent pas longues et bien que sa bouche commença à parsemer de baiser ma peau, je ne pouvais occulter qu'aujourd'hui j'avais ouvert les yeux sur ce qu'allait désormais être ma vie.

Le soleil se coucha bien vite et j'avais refusé de bouger de place, aimant être ici, sur le sable chaud dans ses bras froids.

Bien vite la lune, _pleine_, monta dans le ciel obscur et ce fut une voix émue à mon oreille qui me dit :

- Allons nous coucher, tu as besoin de repos après cette journée. Viens mon amour.

Il me prit dans ses bras et je ne fis rien pour m'en défaire. J'avais un deuil à faire et seule sa présence m'y aiderait.

**OoOoOoOoOoO**

Sa bouche se baladait sur mon corps qui prenait peu à peu feu sous ce traitement. Et une partie de moi l'en remerciait. Il m'aidait à penser à autre chose, à voir le positif malgré le négatif. Il m'aidait à me sentir bien dans ses bras, dans ce lit. Il m'aidait à me faire me sentir aimé. Et plus que tout, je me dis cette nuit que je ne pourrai jamais me passer de lui, de son corps, de son odeur et de cette bouche qui était à présent sur mon aine.

Je gémis, et une de mes larmes, qui n'avaient cessé de couler, pénétra ma bouche. J'ouvris mes yeux et le plafond, de couleur blanche, éclairé par la lune, me ramena au présent. Je dis, d'une voix basse et émue :

- Je… je ne sais pas si dans vingt ans je ne te le reprocherai pas.

Un sanglot s'échappa de ma gorge et une bouche vint se poser sur l'emplacement de mon cœur. Une voix triste mais semble-t-il résignée me dit :

- Et je ne t'en voudrai pas. Je suis ce que je suis et je sais que… que je ne pourrai t'offrir certaines choses que tu désireras. Mais, je t'aime et si… si tu décidais un jour… de… de me…

Il ne finit pas sa phrase. Il m'enlaça puis murmura :

- Jamais je ne pourrai vivre sans toi, jamais…

Il vint enfouir sa tête dans mon cou et son corps fut secoué de sanglots. Je ne pus que le serrer plus fort contre moi et pleurer moi aussi. Parce que je savais que je le faisais souffrir en étant dans cet état, que je ne le rendais pas complètement heureux…

- Tu te trompes mon amour. Je suis heureux là, près de toi. Et j'ai peur de perdre ça un jour.

Il redressa sa tête et ancra ses yeux aux miens. Ma tête me jouait des tours parce que j'avais l'impression que des larmes souhaitaient s'échapper de ses yeux. Ému et retourné par cette vision de lui, je pris sa bouche d'assaut et l'embrassai en tentant de lui faire passer tout mon amour.

La baiser s'intensifia et avec abandon et amour, il se transforma en un corps à corps où mes pensées furent chamboulées. Entre ses coups de reins profonds, ses baisers endiablés, son venin délicieux, j'avais l'envie d'une famille que je n'aurai jamais qui s'entremêlait avec le bonheur de l'instant. Et la chose qui me marqua le plus, fut que pas une seule fois, avant la jouissance, je n'avais pensé que ma vie pouvait être différente.

Quand il s'affala sur moi, toujours dans mon corps, je changeai nos position, m'installai à califourchon et me mis à le regarder. Mes doigts allèrent se poser sur son visage, mes yeux le contemplèrent et mon cœur fut comblé.

Parce que mon nom était Jacob Black, que j'étais l'imprégné d'Edward Cullen, et que ma vie ne serait jamais normale… mais je l'aimais comme elle était.

L'amour était plus fort que tout et celui que j'éprouvais pour cet homme qui venait de me faire l'amour comme jamais, était le plus important. Ma famille était désormais les membres du Clan ainsi que mon père, même si je ne le verrais plus.

Et je savais que j'allais pouvoir être heureux, parce que j'avais Edward.

- Je t'aime comme je n'ai jamais aimé, me dit-il en redressant son visage et en empoignant mes fesses.

Je souris et allai l'embrasser. Sa langue pénétra ma bouche et je le sentis bouger en moi à nouveau. Mon récent plaisir ne m'aida pas à garder les idées claires et encore moins quand il me fit monter et descendre sur son membre déjà dressé, prêt à me faire jouir une fois de plus.

* * *

**Et bien voilà, le dixième chapitre est publié. **_Il fait 16 pages et 5.510 mots. _

**J'espère que la scène entre Bella et Jacob vous a plu un minimum. Sachez aussi que le prochain chapitre sera l'épilogue. Mais pas de panique, il sera ****suivi** **du chapitre 11, qui fera débuter la version continue « Alternative » avec en intrigue principal****e**** une Mpreg. Je ne pouvais pas l'écrire dans la version normale, parce qu'au départ, je n'en voulais pas car un Mpreg dans l'univers Twilight, c'était impossible. Mais bon, j'ai transformé cet adjectif en « possible ». Mais pour l'instant, parlons de l'épilogue de cette version. Il est déjà entamé… et j'espère qu'il sera en ligne dans trois semaines maximum. D'ici là, passez de bons moments.**

**Pour finir, il ne vous reste plus qu'à me laisser une review avec votre avis, ou un simple « **Merci, j'ai bien aimé, j'attends la suite** », cela me ferait super méga plaisir. J'aime recevoir vos reviews et y répondre. Cela me donne le sourire un long moment… alors soyez cool et dites-moi vos ressentis « **positifs ou négatifs** »**

**Je n'ai plus rien d'autre à dire, à part « **Merci d'avoir lu jusque là**».**

**(^-^)**

**Jes Cullen-Malfoy**

_Chapitre 10 publié le 16 mai 2011_


	11. Epilogue : Partie 1 sur 2

**Auteur : **Jes Cullen-Malfoy

**Titre : **Mon nom est Jacob Black et je suis amoureux.

**Couple : **Jacob / Edward _(je fais des infidélités à Jasper… sorry)_

**Rated : **M _(scènes de sexe explicites)_

Cette fiction est un Slash et de part ce fait, raconte l'histoire de deux hommes. Pour les personnes homophobes, fermez cette fenêtre, pour les autres, régalez-vous ! (^-^)

**Situation : **Débute dans le tome 2, mais se déroule en partie dans le tome 3. (^-^)

**Particularité : **Cette histoire se base sur les tomes, le film « Hésitation » mais aussi mon imagination. _J'ai fait un mélange. Je croise les doigts pour qu'il vous plaise._

**Disclaimer : **L'univers de Twilight et tout ce qui s'y rapporte, appartient à SM. Je les lui emprunte pour m'amuser. Une partie du scénario m'appartient aussi (^-^)

**Béta correctrice : **Vivi64

* * *

**Note d'auteure : **Désolée avant tout chose pour ce retard. J'avais promis l'épilogue une à trois semaines après la publication du chapitre 10, et un mois _(à deux jours près)_ est passé. Je préviens que j'ai choisi d'écrire un épilogue en deux parties. Voici la première et le seconde, pas encore entamée, arrivera dans deux à trois semaines _(voir un mois maximum)._ Désolée aussi pour ça. Sur ce, je vous souhaite « Bonne lecture » !

* * *

**Merci aux anonymes suivant** _pour leur review au chapitre précédent _: **manganiark**, Luisa, **Cloptre**, araujo, **Crisjacob**, jayf, **ali21**, Jin, **kristen971**, Law, **Carinae** et anonyme.

Je remercie aussi **chat-de-nuit** et **doudounord** pour leur review. Je ne peux malheureusement pas y répondre, vu que vous n'acceptez pas les messages privés.

* * *

**Épilogue**** Partie 1/2**

_25 ans plus tard_

* * *

**POV Jacob**

Je les regardais dormir, un sourire aux lèvres. Ils étaient mignons et je ne pouvais m'empêcher de rester assis au bureau, le regard posé sur eux, pendant leur sieste.

Après une bonne heure passée à les parcourir des yeux, les premiers se réveillèrent et frottèrent leurs yeux. Je me levai, faisant le moins de bruit possible et allai prendre les trois premiers réveillés dans mes bras. Ils s'agrippèrent à moi et je les conduisis dans la salle de bains attenante à la classe. Je nettoyai leur visage encore endormis et bientôt ils furent complètement réveillés.

Naomi arriva, son doudou en main, et rejoignit son amie qui était déjà avec moi. Je retournai ensuite dans ma classe, un linge humide et une bassine en main, et réveillai les marmottes restantes. Le temps imparti pour la sieste était fini.

Bientôt le calme qui régnait fut remplacé par les rires et les cris de mes élèves.

- Bien… tout le monde est réveillé, donc tout le monde va m'aider à ranger le coin sieste, dis-je en tapant des mains.

Les petits monstres m'aidèrent et après je continuai ma leçon du matin. Je fus heureux qu'ils arrivent à compter jusqu'à cinq alors que cela ne faisait que quelques jours que j'avais entrepris cette leçon.

Le temps passa vite, et Madame Trish arriva pour reprendre Ben. Il vint me dire au revoir comme chaque jour de la semaine et j'eus droit à un bisou bien humide. Je souris et sachant que les autres mamans n'allaient pas tarder, je mis leur manteau à la majorité de mes élèves.

Quand Timothy eut quitté enfin la classe, dernier élève comme chaque jour, je me mis à ranger la pièce des derniers jouets sortis de leur boîte de rangement. Il était quatre heures et demie de l'après-midi et Edward n'allait pas tarder. Je fis mon sac et embarquai les dessins que nous avions faits ce matin avec les petits bouts.

Je venais juste d'avoir fini de remettre la classe en ordre que j'entendis le bruit du moteur. Je souris et courus vers la porte, verrouillai cette dernière et me mis à courir ensuite dans le couloir pour sortir du bâtiment afin de le rejoindre. Une fois dehors, la chaleur et le soleil m'agressèrent et je me hâtai de monter sur la moto.

- Bonjour mon amour !

- Lu', répondis-je en le serrant et en posant ma tête sur son épaule.

- On peut y aller ? Demanda-t-il.

Je fis oui de la tête et il démarra. Bien vite, les zigzags entre les voitures en pleine ville furent remplacés par le calme de la campagne et les routes sinueuses. Je me serrai plus contre lui et me reposai le temps du trajet. En moto, il nous fallait rouler deux heures chaque jour. Mais cela était le prix à payer pour vivre comme nous le faisions et puis, je ne devais pas conduire moi-même, Edward aimant jouer les chauffeurs.

La moto s'arrêta et il enleva son casque.

- Si je ne suis qu'un chauffeur pour toi…

- Tu es plus que ça, dis-je avant de l'embrasser tout en lui coupant la parole.

Il sourit et remit son casque. Il se plaça néanmoins dans mon dos et guida mes mains sur le guidon. Je compris ce qu'il voulait et le reste du trajet, à peine trois à quatre kilomètres, je conduisis moi-même. Il passa ses bras autour de mon torse et cela me fit du bien.

Arrivés à la maison, je descendis de moto et me fis prendre, surpris, comme un sac de pommes de terre. Je ris et lui ordonnai de me lâcher, ce qu'il fit. Je me retrouvai donc étalé au sol, devant la porte d'entrée. Je me relevai et toujours en riant, je rentrai enfin chez moi, ou plutôt chez nous.

Je vis Edward se débarrasser de sa combinaison de cuir noir, celle qui lui permettait de ne pas attirer l'attention des autres sur sa peau, brillant de mille feux face au soleil.

- Tu as passé une bonne journée ? Me demanda-t-il.

- Comme à chaque fois, répondis-je en enlevant mes chaussures ainsi que mes chaussettes.

Quand le froid du carrelage atteignit mes pieds maltraités par mes chaussures, je soufflai de soulagement. Mais je ne pouvais me permettre d'arriver en Tongue pour faire ma classe, vu l'esprit conservateur de certains parents. J'avais déjà du mal de ne pas me faire juger sur mon apparence physique. Et puis, j'avais trimé pour avoir ce poste. J'avais étudié dix ans, enfin, j'avais refait trois fois les mêmes études pour devenir instituteur en maternelle. Je n'étais pas quelqu'un qui aimait étudier et j'avais raté plusieurs fois mes années. Il m'en avait d'ailleurs fallu quelques unes pour trouver ma voie, m'étant avant tout dirigé vers la mécanique. Je n'avais pas cherché à faire autre chose à ce moment-là et je m'étais fait embaucher dans les garages des villes où nous nous étions installés pendant les quinze premières années de notre vie de couple.

- Tu veux manger tout de suite ? Cria Edward depuis la cuisine.

- Hum, oui ! J'ai faim…

Je le rejoignis et nous nous mîmes à discuter de tout et de rien. Il venait parfois me donner un baiser ou me faire goûter l'excellent plat qu'il me faisait mijoter.

J'aimais ma vie et surtout lui. Cet homme que j'aimais comme au premier jour, si pas plus.

**OoOoOoOoOoOoO**

Je buvais une bière assis sur la balançoire du jardin. Elle avait été là à notre arrivée et je n'avais pas voulu la retirer.

- Tu vas bien mon cœur ? Entendis-je.

Je sentis ses bras m'encercler et une bouche se poser sur mon épaule.

- Je vais bien maintenant, répondis-je.

On resta comme ça, regardant le ciel étoilé et après un temps long et paisible, je me levai, lui pris la main et nous dirigeai vers la chambre. Une fois dans cette dernière, j'allai allumer la chaine hifi et _Bluegrass State of Mind _de_ Billy Ray Cyrus _envahit la chambre. Je bus ensuite une gorgée de ma bière et la déposai sur la table de nuit. Je pus voir son regard ambré braqué sur moi.

Je souris et commençai à me déshabiller sur le rythme de cette musique country qui me rappelait qu'autant d'années étaient passées.

Mes doigts déboutonnèrent les boutons de ma chemise bleue ciel, puis firent glisser cette dernière sur mes épaules. Edward avança d'un pas vers moi, et tendit sa main. Il ne me toucha pas, mais j'avais l'impression qu'il me caresserait. Je fermai les yeux et je pus entendre le froissement de ses habits. Je continuai donc de danser, mouvant mon corps en harmonie avec la musique qui se faisait entendre faiblement.

Il ne me fallut pas longtemps pour sentir son souffle, inutile, contre ma peau. Je penchai la tête en arrière et quelques secondes d'attente suffirent pour enfin le sentir me toucher.

Ses doigts balayèrent mon torse et firent tomber définitivement ma chemise au sol. Il passa son bras autour de mes hanches et me colla à lui. Je pus sentir qu'il était torse nu, mais qu'il avait gardé son pantalon, comme moi.

- Souhaites-tu que je l'enlève, entendis-je.

Je redressai la tête et ouvris les yeux. Je passai un bras autour de son cou et collai encore plus nos corps. Je répondis ensuite, en posant la tête sur son épaule :

- Non, on est bien là, non ?

- Même mieux que bien, souffla-t-il en entamant une danse.

Je le suivis et je me sentis bien, apaisé. Je ris quand il me fit pencher en arrière comme ces bonnes femmes, en dansant le tango notamment.

Bien vite la danse calme se modifia et nous nous fîmes entrainer par les divers tubes qui passèrent à la radio.

Ce fut haletant et mort de rire que je m'écroulai sur le lit. Je finis ma bière et me mis nu. Edward me suivit et il commença ensuite à embrasser mon corps. Il ne me fallut pas longtemps pour gémir et l'inviter à plus.

Et comme je l'aimais, il vint à moi, en moi. Je n'arrivais pas comprendre comment notre couple n'avait pas encore sombré dans la monotonie, mais c'était un fait. Je ne pourrai jamais me lasser de lui.

- Reste avec moi mon amour, reste avec moi.

Petit rappel à l'ordre de mon cher et tendre.

Je souris et oubliai tout le reste pour ne garder que son corps, sa bouche, ses doigts, son sexe et son venin.

**POV Edward**_(Plus tard)_

Je passai la main dans son dos, attendant le moment de quitter le lit, le gardant près de moi. Je regardais le ciel qui petit à petit perdait de sa noirceur et m'enlevait les étoiles.

Ne pouvant me retenir, j'embrassai ma moitié sur le crâne et passai mes doigts dans ses cheveux. Je visitai ses rêves, ses souvenirs de sa journées, ses moment de joie avec ses élèves. Ses projets.

En parlant de projet, je devais penser à finir mon livre relatant les événements de la guerre de Sécession. Jasper avait trouvé mon idée excellente et depuis quelques mois, y allant à notre rythme, nous écrivions sur cette partie de l'histoire si lointaine.

Jacob se rapprocha de moi dans son sommeil et je nous changeai de position pour nous faire face. Je m'étais rendu compte, au fil des années, que je pouvais passer un temps infini à le regarder dormir, ses traits, ses expressions.

Je le trouvais mignon, tel un ours qu'on aurait envie de câliner.

J'allai déposer ma bouche sur son épaule et je fermai les yeux. Je fixai ma concentration sur les battements de son cœur et composai une autre mélodie dans ma tête, une que j'écrirais certainement dans la journée pour la lui jouer pendant qu'il dînerait.

**OoOoOoOoOoO**

Étant l'heure, je quittai le lit, non sans déposer mes lèvres contre les siennes. J'enfilai ensuite un caleçon pris au hasard dans la penderie et descendis à la cuisine.

J'y préparai son petit-déjeuner, son déjeuner et son goûter. En pensant à ce dernier, je ris. J'avais l'impression, quelquefois, de devoir préparer les repas de mon enfant. Mais non, juste ceux de l'homme qui avait volé mon cœur il y a si longtemps maintenant.

Il accompagnait ses élèves à chaque repas, même pour boire le lait avant la sieste, d'après ce que je lisais en lui le plus souvent.

Tout à mes pensées, j'allumai le percolateur pour qu'il passe du café bien fort et continuai à cuire les pancakes, menu du petit-déjeuner aujourd'hui. Jacob adorait littéralement ce plat et moi j'aimais les faire. Ca avait été, si je m'en souvenais bien, la première chose que j'avais cuisinée pour lui.

Une petite heure plus tard, j'avais tout préparé, le sandwich était emballé, le café versé dans le thermos et le tout prêt à être emporté, je remontai à l'étage. Je me glissai dans notre chambre et allai réveiller l'être endormi de la meilleure des manières.

Je posai ma bouche sur sa cheville et remontai en une douce et légère caresse du bout des lèvres. Arrivé au niveau de son entrejambe, j'entrepris de le faire durcir en faisant voyager ma bouche sur cette partie si délicieuse de son corps.

Je souris en entendant à ses pensées qu'il se réveillait. Je m'appliquai donc à lui donner envie de se réveiller plus vite en lapant son sexe avec gourmandise. Je me sentis durcir en sachant ce qu'il allait se passer. J'en mourais d'envie depuis une éternité, ou bien quelques heures, le temps étant relatif depuis que mon cœur s'était épris de lui.

J'avais constamment envie d'être uni à lui, tout simplement. Je l'aimais comme encore jamais personne dans ma vie ou non-vie et il était l'unique. Le seul…

- Edward, chéri…

Il bougea des hanches, en une demande muette. Je braquai mes yeux sur lui et vis qu'il avait encore les yeux fermés. Ma vue se posa sur sa jugulaire et sa veine palpitante.

Je me mis à suçoter son membre dur plus doucement, le faisant languir. Je voulais qu'il me regarde, je voulais qu'il pose ses beaux yeux marron sur moi. J'avais envie d'exister de nouveau, comme chaque matin, à chacun de ses réveils. Je me sentais plus vivant que mort quand il me regardait.

Je grognai en voyant ses pensées et je lâchai son sexe, tout en remontant ma bouche sur son torse qui montait et descendait au gré de ses respirations. Une fois arrivé aux lèvres entrouvertes de mon amour, mon homme, ma moitié et mon repas, je me léchai les lèvres et fondis sur sa bouche, qui s'ouvrit complètement pour m'accueillir.

Mes doigts, eux, traçaient ça et là des arabesques sur sa peau dorée et moite de sa nuit. Sa langue se liait à la mienne, avide, et ses doigts vinrent bien vite s'agripper à mes cheveux pour les maltraiter. Je souris et stoppai le baiser, pour qu'il puisse reprendre de l'air.

Ses yeux étaient à présents grands ouverts et pétillaient. Et même si je n'en étais pas totalement la cause, je ne pus que déposer un chaste baiser sur ses lèvres avant d'aller murmurer à son oreille :

- Bonjour toi… content de te retrouver…

Je ris immédiatement et me fis repousser. Il s'assit et grogna. Il jeta un œil au réveil et sans plus un regard envers moi, il tituba vers la salle de bains. Je l'y suivis, joueur, comme à chaque fois, et une fois la porte passée je le pris dans mes bras et le dirigeai sous la douche alors qu'il avait à peine pu appliquer sa mouse à raser.

- Merde Ed', je vais être en retard si tu continues !

- Laisse-moi profiter de toi, tu vas encore m'abandonner, plaidai-je avec un grand sourire aux lèvres.

- Tu as perdu ce droit le weekend passé, en perdant à la lutte chez Emmett et Rosie !

Devant son regard dur, je m'écartai de lui et allai chercher sa mousse à raser. Il reprit sa tâche et pendant ce temps-là, je déposai des milliers de baiser dans son dos, allant de sa nuque à la naissance de ses fesses.

**POV Jacob**_(Un peu plus tard)_

Je boutonnai les derniers boutons de ma chemise et puis nouai cette fichue cravate. Dieu que je la détestais. Encore heureux qu'Alice s'occupait de mon shopping de temps en temps, sinon j'aurais des cravates affreuses, comme Barney, l'instit des troisièmes maternelles.

Je vis dans le miroir Edward pénétrer dans le dressing et je souris. Je touchai ensuite mon cou et pus sentir et voir que la cicatrice avait déjà disparu.

- Tu vas bien bébé ? Entendis-je.

Une paire de bras s'enroula autour de moi et je me laissai aller. J'avais tenu bon ce matin et n'avait pas laissé les choses aller trop loin… hormis qu'il avait quand même réussi son coup pour boire mon sang.

- Je ne peux plus m'en passer, sois compatissant, murmura-t-il au creux de mon oreille avant d'embrasser ma joue et de quitter la pièce.

Quelle avait été notre surprise, il y a quatre ou cinq ans, quand en pleine action et la prostate de mon homme martyrisée, il avait planté ses dents en moi. Il avait bu, ne pouvant s'empêcher, me faisant prendre un plaisir sans nom. Et nous avions ensuite remarqué que ses yeux étaient restés dorés. Carlisle avait penché sur ma nature de loup. Pour l'explication. Et depuis ce temps, j'étais le compagnon ainsi que le repas d'Edward. Et je ne m'en plaignais pas !

Je soufflai, sortis de mes pensées et me dis avec intelligence que j'avais cours et que non, je ne pouvais pas rester ici pour lui faire l'amour toute la sainte journée. Et le fait de savoir que ce soir, je l'aurais entièrement, étant vendredi, je souris à mon reflet et quittai la pièce moi aussi.

Je fus rapidement dans la voiture, le front posé contre la vitre. Le sommeil me gagnait à nouveau. Je fermai les yeux quelques secondes, mon excitation maintenant apaisée, ma fatigue revenait et je n'avais qu'une envie, rejoindre mon lit et mon oreiller nommé Edward.

Je souris à cette pensée et jetai un coup d'œil à cet abruti qui partageait ma vie depuis toutes ces années. Il me fit un clin d'œil et passa la vitesse supérieure. Le bruit du moteur de ce dernier bijou de technologie me fit gémir de bonheur.

Une vingtaine de minutes était passée maintenant et je m'installai mieux contre mon siège. Je me penchai ensuite et déposai un baiser sur la joue de mon chauffeur qui pencha et tourna la tête afin de ravir ma bouche. La baiser fut bref mais au combien intense.

Je me penchai ensuite pour attraper la sacoche et en sortis le thermos. Je me servis une tasse à ras bord et la vidai d'un trait. J'en bus ensuite une deuxième, tout en écoutant la musique qu'Edward avait allumée, connaissant mes envies maintenant avant même que je ne les pense.

Quand j'eus fini de boire mon café, je rangeai le thermos et sortis le Tupperware de la toute dernière génération, où était rangé mon petit-déjeuner. Une fois le couvercle enlevé, je vis une dizaine de Pancake avec du coulis de framboise. Je n'attendis pas et fonçai dessus, évitant tout de même de me salir.

La bouche pleine, je dis :

- Merchi mon bébé… tu es z'un amourrr…

- Mange idiot !

Il rit et mit la musique plus forte, puis déposa sa main sur ma cuisse et accéléra encore. Je n'avais jamais eu peur avec lui en voiture et c'était toujours des moments calmes et reposants.

- Je viens te chercher ou c'est Rosie qui te ramène ? Demanda-t-il une bonne demi-heure plus tard.

- Je pense que je vais revenir avec Rosie. Emmett va certainement t'emmener pour une partie de chasse avec Jasper et Alice, ils sont revenus de l'île en début de semaine.

- Je continue à dire que nous aurions dû partir avec eux et mes parents, murmura-t-il.

- Et je continue de dire que je ne pouvais pas abandonner mes élèves pour un mois de soleil, de plage et…

Je jouai des sourcils pour qu'il comprenne mon allusion au sexe débridé, même s'il avait dû voir nos corps nus, enlacés sur le sable chaud, dans mes pensées.

Il soupira et resta silencieux le reste du trajet. J'en fis autant, tentant de me réveiller totalement.

Le soleil se levait à peine au moment où nous approchions de la ville. Je m'étendis du mieux possible dans cette voiture de sport dernier cri. Edward ralentit, déçu de devoir rouler plus lentement. Je le voyais à sa moue des plus adorables.

- Je ne fais pas la moue, entendis-je.

- Mais oui mon mignon… je vais te croire, répondis-je en augmentant le volume de la musique, entendant un morceau que j'aimais et qui ne se démodait pas.

**OoOoOoOoOoOoO**

- Je n'ai pas envie de te laisser sortir de cette voiture mon amour, souffla-t-il dans mon cou.

Je m'installai mieux sur lui, étant positionné à califourchon. Il me restait cinq petites minutes et je voulais les passer contre lui. J'enfouis ma tête dans son cou et l'embrassai. Il en fit de même et nous restâmes ainsi, dans les bras l'un de l'autre.

- Je t'aime. Je te dis à ce soir ?

- Je t'aime quand tu fais ça, me dit-il.

- Quand je fais quoi ? Demandai-je.

- Quand tu me dis que tu m'aimes. Je t'aime encore plus…

Je souris et l'embrassai à en perdre mon souffle. Malheureusement, ma montre émit un son, celui de l'alarme qui m'informait que je devais quitter mon imprégné pour quelques heures. Je mis fin au baiser et jetai un œil à ma montre. La date du jour me choqua, ne m'étant pas rendu compte que nous étions _CE_ jour. Je posai mon front contre le sien et dis :

- Nous sommes le…

- Je sais, me coupa-t-il plus sombre.

Je l'embrassai et sans oublier la sacoche qui contenait mes repas, je quittai la voiture.

Le soleil perçait déjà un peu les nuages et après un dernier clin d'œil et un « je t'aime mon p'tit loup » dit avec sincérité, Edward démarra en trombe et disparut à l'angle de la rue.

Je soufflai et me passai la main sur le visage. Le métier d'instituteur n'était vraiment pas compatible avec mes envies de sommeil mais j'avais mes élèves, mes petits chéris et ça, ça valait tout l'or du monde.

Je pris donc la direction du bâtiment derrière moi et empruntai le chemin de ma classe. Une fois sur place, j'allumai les lumières et ouvris les fenêtres pour aérer un peu.

Voyant qu'il me restait une petite dizaine de minutes avant d'aller accueillir les élèves avec mes collègues, je pris le temps de faire un dessin rapide au tableau. J'en fis un en accord avec le thème de ce vendredi et dessinai un bateau de pirates, une petite île et un trésor.

La cloche, activée par la directrice de l'école, sonna, et heureux d'avoir fini mon œuvre, je me hâtai d'aller dans la cour.

Je n'eus pas à y attendre longtemps avoir de voir débarquer, dans un attroupement de parents pressés, mes élèves. Je vis d'abord Emily, petite blonde aux yeux ravageurs. Elle avait deux barrettes vert pomme dans ses cheveux. Je l'aimais beaucoup, même si elle parlait trop souvent.

Elle vint jusqu'à moi, je me baissai donc pour accueillir son bisou matinal, puis elle courut vers les balançoires encore inoccupées. Son père me serra la main et me donna son sac rouge, couvert d'autocollants de la dernière vague de Fruit « Passion of thunder. ». Les japonais créaient vraiment n'importe quoi.

Ils avaient lancé ce jeu sur leur dernière console en reality 3D. Cela consistait à se battre contre les aliments graisseux, dans la peau d'un fruit super héros, défenseur de la santé. Où étaient les bons vieux jeux de combat, de rallye et d'héroïc fantasy de ma jeunesse ?

Je secouai la tête en sentant une paire de bras m'entourer les jambes. Je baissai le regard et vis que c'était Marc. Je tapotai sa tête et le soulevai pour lui dire bonjour. Il tomba presque à terre, pressé comme il était, pour rejoindre son groupe d'amis ensuite.

La vingtaine de minutes suivante, je dus réprimander des petits malins friands de sensations fortes sur le toboggan, consoler un bobo dû à une chute pour une troisième année et accueillir mes élèves restants.

Quand Timothy arriva enfin, amené par son père qui puait l'alcool, je criai après mes petits bouts pour les rassembler.

Certains arrivèrent le souffle coupé, d'autres firent comme si je n'avais pas crié. Je souris et allai chercher les récalcitrants et puis nous conduisis tous à la classe. Une fois à l'intérieur, chacun prit sa place assignée et ils me regardèrent tous avec des yeux pétillants.

Nul doute qu'ils n'avaient pas échappé au fait que nous étions vendredi. Je tapai dans les mains, pour les réveiller et les sortir de leur état d'attente.

Je commençai alors ma petite matinée de rappel. Je les fis compter le plus loin possible et fut très heureux de voir que Chloé savait compter jusque dix sans difficulté.

Je les fis ensuite dessiner sur le thème des pirates et le silence fut de mise. Je fis des allers et retour autour des tables, apportai les pastelles quand il en manquait et deux heures passèrent ainsi.

Je dus, bien évidemment, aller aux toilettes avec quelques élèves et en même temps une fois pour moi. Je donnai à chaque fois la surveillance de ma classe à Rachel, l'instit des deuxièmes.

Je sentis bien vite _son_ arrivée et je fis comme si je n'avais rien remarqué. Je souris en l'entendant approcher, et me dis qu'elle devait être bien chargée pour faire tout ce raffut.

Je vis sa tête blonde par les vitres qui me donnaient une visibilité sur le corridor et elle me sourit. Je pouffai la voyant chargée comme prévu avec milles et une affaires.

- Rosie !

C'était Angela qui s'était exclamée, lâchant son pastel qui échoua au sol. J'allai le ramasser et invitai Rosalie à entrer.

Elle avait un magnifique sourire que je lui rendis, ainsi que tous les élèves. Il ne fallut pas plus de deux secondes pour que tous se jettent sur elle, lui entourant les jambes.

Ils étaient tous habitué à sa froideur. Nous avions, au tout début, expliqué ce fait comme quoi la blonde travaillait la nuit dans des frigos.

Bien vite, elle se mit à commencer les grimages pour le jeu de l'après-midi, et moi, je commençai à raconter une histoire de pirates.

Je faisais de temps en temps compter les petits bouts, ou répéter ce que j'avais dit.

La fin de matinée se passa rapidement, comme chaque vendredi. Quand les enfants furent maquillés et eurent pris leur déjeuner, on leur passa les costumes que Rosalie avait apportés, en les enfilant par-dessus les vêtements.

Je nous dirigeai ensuite vers le gymnase, après un temps d'attente pour la digestion où j'avais laissé les élèves faire ce qu'ils désiraient sur la moquette de jeux calmes. Arrivé dans la grande salle, j'y plaçai le parcours d'obstacles pour la psychomotricité. Et Dieu savait à quel point, pour un enfant, dès que ce dernier était déguisé et qu'il prenait la peau d'un personnage, faire des exercices de ce genre devenait un véritable jeu.

Quand les enfants commencèrent à jouer, ou dans le cas échéant, s'appliquèrent à suivre les étapes du jeu d'obstacles, Rosalie vint me parler un peu, de tout et de rien.

Une fois que les petits pirates furent assez loin de nous, elle posa sa main sur moi et tenta de me réconforter, en me rassurant sur le fait que j'avais bien fait, par le passé.

De toute manière, cela n'était en rien ma faute, s'il y a dix ans, Bella avait contacté Edward pour le rencontrer seul à seul. Cela n'était pas ma faute si, pendant ce temps-là, une bande de vampires s'en était pris à moi.

Je n'arrivais toujours pas à croire que mon amie, après nous avoir quittés sur l'île, s'était terrée sans donner de nouvelle autant d'années dans le but de me tuer. Avait-elle vu quelque chose ? Surtout que c'était le moment où j'avais enfin décidé de devenir pleinement heureux, entamant mes études pour être instituteur. Est-ce cela qui l'avait fait réagir ? Je n'en saurai jamais rien.

Dans tous les cas, j'avais dû me défendre et j'avais bien failli perdre la vie si Jasper, Alice et Rosalie n'étaient pas venus à mon secours, suite à une vision d'Alice voyant Edward m'enterrer.

J'avais dû, avec les autres, tuer les vampires et j'avais été horrifié en voyant qu'ils étaient si jeunes, les yeux rouges. Bella avait refait la même vengeance que Victoria, celle que ma meute, ou plutôt ancienne meute, et le clan Cullen avaient déjouée.

Edward, lui, de son coté, avait été obligé de se défendre face à la colère de Bella quand ses visions de moi, survivant, l'avaient frappé. Elle avait tenté de les tuer tous les deux. Elle était morte, une seconde fois, de la main de l'homme que j'aimais.

Bella n'avait pas mérité la mort, mais je ne pouvais que me sentir rassuré maintenant qu'elle n'était plus. Et en cette date, elle était morte définitivement. Ma meilleure amie, mon premier amour… le commanditaire de ma mort.

Je ris, amèrement, et je sentis une claque sur mon crâne. Je me retournai et vis un regard noir, ou plutôt doré, venant de Rosalie, pour me réprimander. Je la rassurai d'un sourire et pour penser à autre chose, je pris d'assaut le parcourt, jouant au mauvais pirate qui tentait de s'emparer du trésor. Rosalie joua son rôle de femme en détresse et une bonne grosse demi-heure plus tard, sous les rires des petits bouts tout heureux, je les ramenai dans la classe et leur fis boire leur lait d'avant la sieste.

Comme chaque vendredi, Rosalie leur chanta une berceuse et ensuite passa son temps à les regarder dormir. Sachant les enfants surveillés, j'en profitai pour dessiner, ma passion.

Cela fut naturellement que je fis un croquis d'Edward, souriant, me regardant. J'avais trouvé cette vision calmante le weekend dernier. Il s'était appuyé contre un des arbres du jardin, sous le soleil et s'était mis à lire un énième bouquin sur la psychologie. Il avait pour but, cette année, de terminer le cycle d'études pour devenir psychologue. Il avait même pour ambition de travailler quelques années. Avec son don, il pourrait aisément trouver le mal-être et tenter de le guérir.

C'est donc pour ça que je dessinais cette vision, en omettant de donner à sa peau cette brillance sous l'astre solaire.

Edward avait pris la petite habitude de m'appeler son petit loup, alors que moi, j'avais l'habitude de l'appeler mon soleil. Il brillait constamment de bonheur dès que j'étais à quelques mètres, et je savais que c'était un peu dû au fait qu'il ait vécu loin de l'amour plus d'un siècle. Et j'espérais secrètement que jamais il ne perde cet éclat en me regardant. Je me sentais flatté et il le savait très bien, le liseur de pensées.

La pointe de mon crayon colorait petit à petit ma page, et j'étais reconnaissant envers Rosie pour me laisser seul, dans mon coin. Je lui jetais de temps en temps un regard et étais à chaque fois touché par sa délicatesse, sa douceur. Elle caressait les cheveux des petites marmottes avec tellement d'amour que je ne regrettais pas d'avoir eu cette idée, il y a déjà si longtemps. L'idée de la mêler à mon univers avec les enfants.

L'entendre rire, la voir sourire, la sentir heureuse… était un cadeau inestimable. Emmett me devait beaucoup, à ce que me disait Edward.

Rosalie était plus… demandeuse les weekends. Je souris à cette pensée et un regard vers la blonde me dit qu'elle devait se douter de la raison de mon rire car elle me bouda quelque secondes avant d'hausser les épaules et puis de s'asseoir pour admirer les perles qui donnaient tant d'amour.

* * *

**Et bien voilà, la première partie de l'épilogue est publiée. **_Elle fait 15 pages et 5.384 mots. _

**On apprend un peu… beaucoup dans cette première partie. Surtout sur le sort de Bella. J'espère que la majorité d'entre vous sont comblé par sa mort. Et que pour la vie de notre couple tout mimi, vous êtes aussi comblés. Pour ceux qui ont de la mémoire, la vision d'Alice sur Rosalie, Jacob et des enfants, c'est ce que vous avez lu dans ce chapitre. **

**Maintenant, il ne vous reste plus qu'à me laisser une review avec votre avis, ou un simple « **Merci, j'ai bien aimé cette première partie de l'épilogue, j'attends la suite !** », cela me ferait super méga plaisir. J'aime recevoir vos reviews et y répondre. Cela me donne le sourire un long moment… alors soyez cool et dites-moi vos ressentis « **positifs ou négatifs** »**

**Je n'ai plus rien d'autre à dire, à part « **Merci d'avoir lu jusque là**».**

**(^-^)**

**Jes Cullen-Malfoy**

_Épilogue partie 1/2 publié le 14 juin 2011_


	12. Addict of lemon awards

Bonjour ou bonsoir,

Sachez tout d'abord que je ne vous oublie pas, j'avais juste oublié d'inclure les vacances dans mes délais. Là, je suis sur l'écriture de l'épilogue de la fic "Le frère de mon coeur" et ensuite, j'écris la partie deux pour cette histoire.

Mais cette note n'a pas pour but de vous avertir de mon retard, mais de vous annoncer que cette fanfiction est nommée au **Addict of lemon awards **dans la catégorie _Best slash or femslash._

_Chers lecteurs, j'ai besoin de vous pour voter et peut-être me rendre super heureuse en gagnant cette récompense._

**http : / damn-addict-lemon . forumgratuit . fr/t1924-best-slash-or-femslash-story-nominations**

**Le vote est ouvert aux invités !**

_A très bientôt,_

_Jes Cullen-Malfoy_


	13. Epilogue : Partie 2 sur 2

**Auteur ****: **Jes Cullen-Malfoy

**Titre ****: **Mon nom est Jacob Black et je suis amoureux.

**Couple ****: **Jacob / Edward _(je __fais __des __infidélités __à __Jasper__… __sorry)_

**Rated ****: **M _(scènes __de __sexe __explicites)_

Cette fiction est un Slash et de part ce fait, raconte l'histoire de deux hommes. Pour les personnes homophobes, fermez cette fenêtre, pour les autres, régalez-vous ! (^-^)

**Situation ****: **Débute dans le tome 2, mais se déroule en partie dans le tome 3. (^-^)

**Particularité ****: **Cette histoire se base sur les tomes, le film « Hésitation » mais aussi mon imagination. _J'ai __fait __un __mélange. __Je __croise __les __doigts __pour __qu'il __vous __plaise._

**Disclaimer ****: **L'univers de Twilight et tout ce qui s'y rapporte, appartient à S.M. Je les lui emprunte pour m'amuser. Une partie du scénario m'appartient aussi (^-^)

**Béta ****correctrice ****: **Vivi64

* * *

**Note ****d'auteure ****: **Que dire alors que je vous avez promis cette update fin juillet ? Je n'ai aucune excuse, hormis le fait que j'avais d'autres choses en tête… d'autres textes à écrire, peaufiner, coécrire. Sans oublier ma vie personnelle qui m'a donné du fil à retordre. Je souhaite quand même que cette suite et fin vous plaise. A moi, elle me plait à moitié, parce que j'ai la version alternative en tête avec la Mpreg. Mais qui sait, cette partie 2 de l'épilogue vous plaira peut-être. Bonne lecture, je vous retrouve plus bas.

**Merci ****aux ****anonymes ****suivant** _pour __leur __review __au __chapitre __précédent _: araujo, ali21, manganiark, jayf, Carinae, virginia et Cloptre.

Je tiens aussi à remercier ici chaque lecteurs qui a suivit cette histoire et peut-être reviewé. Grâce à vous, j'ai aimé écrire cette fiction et la publier. Et je le redis, je n'attendais pas un tel succès. J'en reviens pas d'avoir dépassé les 320 reviews et cela grâce à vous *-* **Merci** 3

* * *

**Épilogue****Partie****2/2**

* * *

**POV Edward**

Dès que j'avais dû le laisser partir ce matin, j'avais eu comme une partie de moi enlevée. Et bien que je sache qu'il reviendrait ce soir, je ne pouvais m'empêcher de vouloir que le temps s'accélère.

Je me faisais parfois penser à un adolescent dans ses premiers amours, attendant de voir à nouveau sa dulcinée, ou ici, mon petit-ami. Mon compagnon, ma moitié… ma vie.

Cette vie qu'il m'avait rendu sans que je ne m'en rende compte tout de suite. Seules les années écoulées m'avaient démontré ce qu'il m'avait apporté en plus du bonheur et de l'amour.

La vie.

De voir chaque jour le soleil se lever sans regretter d'être ce que je suis. D'être heureux d'être là, à une époque où mon cadavre aurez déjà dû être en décomposition voir certaine de squelette.

Je secouai la tête et accélérai, maintenant que j'étais sur la route menant à notre havre de paix. Certes, il y avait quelques maisons en bordure de route dans les premiers kilomètres, mais bien vite les arbres et la forêt étaient les seuls voisins de notre nid d'amour, pour cette ville.

J'arrivai bien vite à la maison et elle me sembla vide, comme chaque jour, hormis le weekend. Weekend qui allait arriver.

Je sortis de la voiture et me rendis dans le salon. J'y vis le répondeur m'indiquer qu'il y avait un message. J'allai l'enclencher et je pus entendre la voix amusée de mon frère :

_« Sache __que __tu __ne __resteras __pas __seul __longtemps __mon __poussin. __On __va __venir, __Emmett __et __moi, __pour __te __faire __chasser. __Un __peu __de __sang __frais __ne __te __fera __pas __de __mal, __cela __te __rendra_ _peut-être __tes __couilles__…__ »_

Je secouai la tête et ris, là, dans mon salon. Jasper était un vrai frère, un ami et un emmerdeur de première depuis quelques années. Comme si Emmett et lui avaient échangé leur caractère. Ou cela était-il le fait que Jasper avait été le premier à accepter ma relation avec Jacob… ou le fait qu'il ressentait mon bonheur par vagues et que cela l'ai rendu lui-même plus heureux ?

Me rendant compte que j'allais avoir une journée bien remplie, je me mis immédiatement devant le piano et jouai la mélodie de ce matin. Elle était plus sensuelle que les autres, à mon avis. Mes doigts bougeaient avec grâce sur les touches d'ivoire et les notes emplirent la pièce. Je notais au fur et à mesure cette musique sur papier, tout en repensant à ce matin et tous les autres précédents.

Une fois ma composition finie, je quittai la pièce à pas lents. Je me rendis dans une des chambres transformée en atelier et la vision de dizaines de tableaux me sauta aux yeux. Je fus envahi par lui. Un sourire s'étala sur mon visage, alors que bien des années avant, ce fait était rare, voire inexistant.

Je pris mes pinceaux et continuai ce paysage avec un loup majestueux au clair de lune. Le pelage était balayé par le vent et les yeux de mon loup étaient dirigés sur moi.

Je pus me souvenir de ce moment. Comment nous avions couru ensemble, puis chassé. Je fermai les yeux et avec exactitude, je pus me souvenir de ses mains sur moi, couchés dans l'herbe. De ses doigts me faisant plaisir et de son corps sur le mien.

Je pus sentir mon sexe réagir face aux images et ne désirant pas me procurer du plaisir sans lui, je me mis à peindre. J'aimais ça et je me sentais un peu plus humain, m'obligeant à peindre à vitesse humaine.

Je me sentais plus proche de Jacob dans ces moments-là.

Le temps passa sans que je ne m'en aperçoive vraiment et j'entendis bientôt mes frères rire et qui approchaient en voiture.

Je donnai un dernier coup de pinceau et me rendis ensuite sur le perron.

**OoOoOoOoOoOoO**

Je venais de vider une biche de son sang et ce dernier me paraissait fade à côté du nectar qui coulait dans les veines de ma vie.

- On devrait rentrer, Alice doit être en chemin, me dit Jasper en essuyant sa bouche.

Je jetai un œil sur notre droite et vis qu'Emmett n'avait pas fini de vider l'ours qu'il avait attrapé. Je bondis donc et m'assis sur une branche assez haute, vite rejoins par Jasper.

Je ne sus pas si je ressentais de l'amertume ou quoique ce soit pour cette date, mais il posa sa main sur mon épaule et me chuchota :

- Tu ne pouvais pas faire autrement…

Je fermai les yeux et me dis que si, j'aurais pu.

Si au moment au Jacob s'était rendu compte de son imprégnation, j'avais accepté et non me voiler la face. J'aurais pu mettre de la distance avec Bella et simuler ma mort. Nous aurions évité tellement de choses.

- Tu oublies toujours les Volturis dans l'histoire, ajouta-t-il.

- N'est-ce pas moi qui peux lire dans les pensées, articulai-je doucement.

- Tu es un livre ouvert avec tes émotions…

Je descendis de la branche, me souvenant comme un coup dans l'âme que j'avais dit et pensé la même chose de cette fille qui avait jadis été ma lumière avant de devenir cette partie sombre de moi.

Je pus me souvenir avec quelle rage je l'avais tuée. Quelle colère en moi s'était matérialisée dans mes mains et avec quelle agilité elles lui avaient enlevé sa vie.

Ses yeux, braqués sur moi… ses yeux amoureux. Cet amour qui m'avait rendu encore plus déterminé.

- Prêt pour une soirée démentielle ? Tonna Emmett.

Je fis oui de la tête et me mis à courir vers la maison. Nous étions à une centaine de kilomètres et j'avais envie de voir Jacob, le serrer dans mes bras, l'embrasser et lui faire l'amour… même si je savais que je devrais attendre que tous nos invités soient partis.

Les arbres défilèrent et je désirais qu'ils disparaissent pour ne voir que mon amour. J'avais besoin de lui plus que tout en cette journée. Je voulais me rendre compte qu'il était vivant et en bonne santé, heureux et toujours autant amoureux.

Mes frères coururent en silence à mes côtés, sachant sûrement que j'avais besoin de solitude avant cette soirée en famille.

**POV Jacob**

L'heure tournait et Timothy était toujours là. Je jetai un regard à Rosalie qui trouvait sûrement elle aussi ça louche.

- Tu veux dessiner en attendant ? Proposai-je.

Il secoua la tête et continua de regarder devant lui. Je l'aimais ce petit.

- Ce n'est pas normal, me dit Rosalie pour que moi seul entende.

J'affirmai de la tête et regardai l'heure. Je voyais mon temps avec Edward diminuer, alors que j'avais attendu cet instant dès lundi matin.

- Jacob ?

Tout à mes pensées, je n'avais pas entendu la directrice et je la regardai à présent. Elle me dit, avant de repartir :

- Vous avez un appel pour vous dans mon bureau.

Je souris à Rosalie et pris la direction du bureau de la directrice. Une fois dans la pièce, elle m'indiqua d'un mouvement de poignet de prendre le combiné, ce que je fis :

- Allo ?

- M'sieur Black ?

- Oui, c'est moi. Qui êtes-vous ?

- J'suis l'pa de Timothy. J'ai un souci. Je suis en garde à vue jusque lundi. Vous p'vez vous en occuper ?

- Heu…

- M'ci m'sieur.

Je n'eus pas le temps de dire que je ne pouvais pas m'en occuper qu'il avait raccroché.

Qu'avait cet homme ? Et nom de dieu, pourquoi avait-il encore la garde de son fils ?

- Que se passe-t-il ?

- Le père de Timothy est en garde à vue, expliquai-je.

- Oh… c'est embêtant ça. Je vais devoir contacter les services sociaux pour placer Timothy le weekend.

Bizarrement, cette idée ne me plaisait pas tant que ça. Ce pauvre gamin allait être balloté de bureau en bureau avant de pouvoir dormir. Et puis, j'avais une basse opinion des familles d'accueil.

- C'est bon, son père vient de me confier son fils jusqu'à lundi.

Elle ne trouva rien à redire à ça, et moi, je sortis de la pièce en me demandant ce qui m'était passé par la tête en acceptant de prendre un enfant chez moi.

Pour Edward, je pourrais très bien dire qu'il travaillait au même endroit que Rosalie et… pour le soleil, Ed' n'avait qu'à rester à l'intérieur. On pourrait même faire quelques jeux avec Timothy… comme une famille.

Je me stoppai, restant figé quelques secondes face à cette pensée.

J'eus mal au cœur. J'aurais tellement voulu être papa qu'en cet instant, une brève seconde, je regrettai d'être ce que j'étais. Mais la rage de mon côté loup et de la plus grande part d'homme en moi se réveilla et prit part de mon corps. Je n'avais pas le droit de regretter mon amour et ma vie d'avec Edward.

Marchant d'un pas rageur, je rejoignis Rosalie et Timothy. Nous allions devoir prévenir la maison et passer faire quelques courses.

**OoOoOoOoOoOoO**

Nous étions au magasin, déambulant dans les rayons. Je prenais tout ce qui me venait à l'esprit pour le petit. Bonbons, céréales, glaces, sous-vêtements, jouets, chaussures, habits, bottes de caoutchouc. Le caddie était débordant de choses qui, je le savais, ne servirait peut-être même pas une fois.

J'avais de la peinture, des feuilles, des jeux de société pour petits. J'allais en avoir au moins pour trois à quatre cent dollars mais le sourire sur le visage de Timothy valait bien ça.

Il avait plus ri en à peine trois quarts d'heure que depuis qu'il était dans ma classe. Il avait essayé ses habits avec joie, choisis ses jouets avec bonheur, découvert certains bonbons avec gourmandise.

Une fois à la caisse, je reçus un message sur mon portable. Je le sortis et lus :

_« Tu me manques. En as-tu encore pour longtemps mon bébé ? Je t'aime, Ed ». _

Je souris et répondis que nous étions à la caisse. D'ailleurs, il nous fallut une bonne vingtaine de minutes à Rosalie, Timothy et moi-même pour passer et ce fut le corps fatigué que je laissai le volant à Rosie.

Je savais qu'il me faudrait plus d'une heure pour _le_ voir, l'embrasser et le serrer dans mes bras.

**POV Edward**

Emmett, Jasper, Alice et moi étions assis à la table de la salle à manger, une bière devant nous, riant. J'avais pensé que jouer cette comédie serait plus réaliste pour le petit que Jacob allait ramener avec lui et le bruit de la voiture au loin nous avait rendus impatients.

Je l'étais pour deux choses. Jacob et Timothy.

Je ne l'avais pas dit, mais je désirais aussi fonder une famille, ce que ma nature m'avait enlevé à ma création. Et j'avais fait avec… mais l'amour que je ressentais pour Jacob était tel que quelquefois, j'aurais voulu un enfant de lui. Des yeux marron rieurs, un rire d'enfant. Des joies à la pelle et surtout, de l'amour.

Mais je n'avais rien dit, parce que moi, je ne pouvais plus avoir d'enfant. Jacob, si. Et j'avais peur qu'il veuille aller voir ailleurs pour fonder une famille. C'était idiot, mais malgré toutes ces années, son amour inconditionnel, j'avais peur de le perdre. Il était mon joyau, mon air, mon sang et ma vie.

Il était le soleil qui embellissait ma nuit éternelle.

- Arrête un peu avec tes pensées, tu me fous le bourdon, râla Jasper.

Il embrassa ensuite Alice et elle lui rendit assez bien son baiser.

Le bruit des pneus s'arrêtant sur l'allée de gravier devant la maison me fit me lever comme un ressort et en moins de trois secondes, j'étais devant la porte, le sourire aux lèvres. Rosalie sortit rapidement, mais à allure humaine, de la voiture et vint vers moi, puis posa sa bouche sur ma joue. Elle entra ensuite à l'intérieur et je pus entendre qu'elle était heureuse de retrouver Emmett.

Moi, je n'avais d'yeux que pour mon homme qui était en train de prendre dans ses bras protecteurs le corps endormi du petit garçon. Une fois qu'il fut sorti de la voiture et qu'il eut fermé la porte avec son pied, il me vit enfin.

Si j'avais eu un cœur, ce dernier se serait emballé face à son sourire.

Je m'avançai et faisant fi du corps dans ses bras, allai poser mes lèvres contre les siennes.

- Qu'est-ce que c'est bon d'être chez soi, murmura-t-il.

Je souris de toutes mes dents et sans attendre, plaçai mon bras dans son dos et nous dirigeai vers la maison. Je pus immédiatement voir le regard de Jasper sur le petit corps et entendre ses pensées.

Qui aurait pu croire qu'il serait aussi gaga de cet enfant ?

Parce que le « Mais qu'il est chou », j'aurais plutôt pensé qu'il viendrait d'Alice.

Je ris, et mon frère m'envoya un regard de tueur, avant d'enfouir sa tête dans le cou de sa femme. Jacob déposa le corps endormi sur le canapé et vint ensuite ravager ma bouche de sa langue quelques secondes, que j'aurais aimé transformer en minutes, heures, jours et même années. Mais il manqua d'air et sans attendre, il prit une des bières sur la table et en but trois grandes goulées.

- Bon, j'ai fait des courses, qui sera assez aimable pour décharger la voiture ?

Il demanda ça tout en m'installant de force sur une chaise et en se plaçant sur mes genoux. Je compris par là qu'il ne voulait pas que j'y aille. Je souris et fis un clin d'œil à Jasper, qui se dévoua avec Alice.

Bon, je pouvais entendre qu'il faisait plus que décharger la voiture et les dix minutes qu'il leur fallut nous confirma la chose, mais j'étais tellement bien, là, avec Jacob sur moi, que ma journée était parfaite.

- Je suis ravi que tu sois là mon amour. Le repas est prêt, il n'y a plus qu'à le réchauffer. J'ai décidé de faire un plat simple, pour Timothy.

- Merci…

**OoOoOoOoOoO**

J'étais le torse contre son dos, à la porte de la chambre d'amis attribué à Timothy. Il avait dormi jusqu'au repas, puis avait dévoré son assiette avec rapidité et appétit.

Moi-même et Emmett nous étions demandé où il mettait tout ça, maigrelet comme il était. Sans oublier cette joie dans ses yeux à la vue de la table. J'avais bien vu dans ses pensées que le plus souvent, son repas était quasi inexistant et que son père ne l'accompagnait jamais. Le petit mangeait toujours tout seul, hormis les repas à l'école.

- Il est beau, hein…

Je revins au présent, et serrai Jacob plus fort contre moi. Je l'embrassai dans le cou, mais ne répondis pas.

Qu'y avait-il à répondre de toute façon ? Que le petit était un ange dans nos vies, que je souhaitais à cet instant le garder avec nous ?

Je ne pouvais pas…

- Tu sais, je n'ai pas regretté une seule fois mon choix, entendis-je.

Je serrai les mâchoires, sachant ce qu'il allait dire, avouer. Je pouvais le lire en lui et je ne pouvais rien faire contre ça, parce que je le comprenais. Et je ne pouvais lui apporter cette joie dans sa vie.

- Mais maintenant que je le voie là, murmura-t-il un sanglot dans la voix.

Son corps trembla. Je le retournai et pris son visage entre mes mains. Je pus entendre grâce à mes sens développés que ma famille partait, nous laissant Jacob et moi.

- Je ne t'en veux pas…

Il me sourit, puis pleura avant de se blottir contre moi. Il ne dit rien et je préférai l'emmener dans notre chambre plutôt que de le laisser devant cette vision qui lui rappelait qu'en m'aimant, il ratait les joies de la paternité.

Une fois sur notre lit, je le gardai contre moi et cela ressembla étrangement à une nuit, il y a longtemps. Cette nuit sur l'île d'Esmée remplie de pleurs et de colère.

Pleurs de Jacob, et ma colère en Bella Swan.

**OoOoOoOoOoOoO**

Je le regardais là, accroupi au sol, rire avec Timothy. Ce dernier venait juste de lancer un peu d'eau, inondant un brin de plus la salle de bains. Jacob lui, trichait et se servait du cornet de douche pour asperger le petit. J'étais heureux pour eux… vraiment.

Mais en cet instant, je me demandais si je ne devais pas m'effacer quelques années pour laisser à Jacob sa vie. Je pouvais très bien lui envoyer sa dose de venin pour sa survie et le laisser… vivre certaines choses.

J'avais bien été prêt à le faire avec…

Je serrai des poings, ne souhaitant pas repenser à cette femme monstrueuse.

- Edward, tu peux me passer une serviette ?

Cette phrase eut le don de me ramener sur terre et machinalement, je pris une serviette sur l'étagère et la tendis à Jacob. Il enroula le corps du garçon et me sentant de trop, je descendis à la cuisine.

J'en profitai pour couper quelques fruits en morceaux, avançant dans la préparation pour le petit-déjeuner du lendemain. Le weekend avait filé comme jamais encore et je n'avais même pas profité de mon compagnon. Mais cela avait-il encore de l'importance ?

Je ressentis une douleur au niveau du cœur, mais j'étais décidé. Je savais qu'au début, il ne me comprendrait pas, qu'il me chercherait, mais je devais partir pour mieux revenir. Pour le voir… heureux. Même si je ne faisais pas parti de ce bonheur. Cela ne serait que quelques dizaines d'années. Assez pour que son enfant grandisse, devienne adulte et le croit ensuite mort.

- Tu crois que je vais te laisser faire ?

Je me retournai et vis dans l'encadrement de la porte l'élu de mon cœur. Il avait les bras croisés contre son torse et me regardait avec colère.

- Me laisser faire quoi ? Demandai-je.

**POV Jacob**

Sans attendre, je me ruai sur lui et lui décochai une bonne droite. Je me fis mal et au cœur, et à la main. Je n'y avais pas été de main morte, mais merde quoi !

Me prenait-il pour un aveugle, un compagnon qui ne savait pas lire les émotions sur le visage de sa moitié ?

Je le toisai avec rage et je le vis baisser les yeux, sans s'éloigner. Je me sentis devenir plus doux et je relevai son visage par son menton, puis dis avec conviction :

- Oui, je regrette de ne pas être père. Oui, je regrette que mon amour pour toi m'ait enlevé ce droit. Mais je t'interdis de faire ce à quoi tu penses. Je t'aime comme ma vie et bien plus et … et ça, ça ne passera jamais. Dans deux semaines, cette vision de Timothy partira.

Son regard sur moi, me démontrant par là que je mentais, me fit souffler, et j'ajoutai :

- Bon, elle restera plus longtemps. Mais un jour, elle ne sera plus là… Pas mon amour pour toi.

Je me rapprochai de lui et l'embrassai à la commissure des lèvres.

- Je suis désolé de te faire souffrir comme ça, de te faire penser à prendre une telle décision… mais je ne regrette pas ma vie avec toi. Ok ? Murmurai-je.

Il fondit sur ma bouche et sa langue passa entre mes lèvres pour rejoindre la mienne. Je gémis, heureux d'être embrassé comme ça. Nous avions eu peu de moments à nous ce weekend.

Je me sentis poussé et la table cogna dans le bas de mon dos. Je pris sur moi de m'y asseoir et il se plaça entre mes jambes, tout en me serrant contre lui. Je sentis mon sang chauffer et mes sens me rendre fou. Je me sentais léger et lourd à la fois, je me sentais assoiffé de lui et affamé de son amour.

Sa bouche dévia vers mon cou et je fermais les yeux. Ses lèvres étaient légères telles des plumes contre ma peau en feu. Je me sentais bien ici, là et maintenant. Entre ses mains, contre sa bouche… enveloppé de son amour. Et peu importe la présence d'enfants dans nos vies, ceux de mes classes me suffisaient amplement.

- Je t'aime tellement…

Ses mots glissés contre mon oreille, je les pensais avec une telle force dans mon cœur que je ne pris pas la peine de les lui répéter. Quelquefois, nul mot ne pouvait montrer la grandeur de mes sentiments envers cet être parfait qui m'était destiné.

Ma vie, mon soleil, mon imprégné…

* * *

**Eh ****bien ****voilà, ****le ****point ****final ****est ****publié. **_Il __fait __12 __pages __et __3.849 __mots._

**Je ****sais ****que ****certains ****imaginaient ****peut-être ****autre ****chose**_(un Lemon ? ^^)_, **mais ****je ****pense ****que ****nous ****devons ****les ****laisser ****tranquille ****et ****vivre ****leur ****amour ****en ****toute ****simplicité. ****Avec ****leur ****joie ****et ****leur ****peine. ****C****'****est ****à ****vous ****d****'****imaginer ****leur ****vie ****éternelle)**

**Maintenant, ****il ****ne ****vous ****reste ****plus ****qu'à ****me ****laisser ****une ****review ****avec ****votre ****avis. ****Cela ****me ****ferait ****super ****méga ****plaisir. ****J'aime ****recevoir ****vos ****reviews ****et ****y ****répondre. ****Cela ****me ****donne ****le ****sourire ****un ****long ****moment****… ****alors ****soyez ****cool ****et ****dites-moi ****vos ****ressentis ****« **positifs ou négatifs **»**

**Je ****n'ai ****plus ****rien ****d'autre ****à ****dire, ****à ****part ****« **Merci d'avoir suivi cette histoire **».**

**(^-^)**

**Jes Cullen-Malfoy**

_Épilogue partie 2/2 publié le 19 novembre 2011_

_**Ps :** Je mets la fanfiction en mode « Complete » et publierai la version alternative à la suite. Mais je ne la débuterai qu'une fois totalement écrite, ou en grande partie. Elle débutera à la suite du chapitre 10 et ne prendra pas en compte l'épilogue. Pour ceux qui ne savent pas ce qu'est une Mpreg, c'est une grossesse masculine. Je pense que ce type de « fantaisie » s'accorde à Jacob pour cette histoire. A très bientôt peut-être *-*_


End file.
